<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind the Screen by World_of_AUs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798584">Behind the Screen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/World_of_AUs/pseuds/World_of_AUs'>World_of_AUs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Characters Writing Fanfiction, F/M, Fluff, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/World_of_AUs/pseuds/World_of_AUs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you write fanfiction of your teammate and best-friend Bucky Barnes as a past time is. Having discovered your new hobby Bucky takes a keen interest and offers his services.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so i was super iffy to write this but i remember reading an AU like this years ago! I thought it was such an interesting AU so i decided to try my hand at it, this is going to be a little preview, so feedback is definitely needed for me to see what you all think of it! I hope you guys like this little preview because im excited to work on it, it will be a smutty little series with slowburn and some cute and angsty moments!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey Wilson, you seen y/n?” Bucky questioned from his spot on the couch.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam shook his head, </span>
  <span>“Yeah earlier</span>
  <span>, she said she had something to do </span>
  <span>real</span>
  <span> quick before she was going to join us, shouldn’t be long.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t that like 30 minutes ago?” Steve spoke up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam shrugged his shoulder his eyes not leaving the TV screen, “I don’t know man, if </span>
  <span>y’all</span>
  <span> are so worried why don’t you send Tin Man to go find her.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky mulled it over before he was pushing up from the lounger, “where you going Buck?” Steve called out over his shoulder as Bucky retreated from the room.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky didn’t bother with a reply, they all knew he was going to get you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You were perched on your bed laptop in hand, your fingers working over your latest post the white glare from the computer illuminating your features. You couldn’t wait to get this new post </span>
  <span>out;</span>
  <span> your newest work had your readers beginning for more, there just wasn’t enough time in your day to crunch out the words that bounced around in your mind. Recently your readers had begun to get antsy with you especially behind “anon”, there was many coming after you for not writing Bucky to the best of your ability. How did they expect you to give them your best work when you didn’t know how the man was in bed? It’s not like you could confront your teammate and ask him to help you write fanfiction about him and how he pleases women in bed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I mean imagine the conversation,</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Buck so you might not know this about me, but I write fanfiction,” awkward pause, </span>
  <span>“about</span>
  <span> you, and well do you think you could maybe guide me through it?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You scoffed rolling your eyes at your inner dialogue, you stared at the blank white screen the cursor blinking at you, waiting. Your fingers hovered over the board, but your mind was drawing blanks, the words were there not even a minute ago, how did you lose them so quickly. You groaned pushing the laptop to the side, maybe it was time to go join the others, it had been a little over thirty minutes since you had told them you would return. Deciding you needed the break from the screen you pushed yourself from the bed making your way to your bathroom to freshen up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky walked the quiet hallways passing the other </span>
  <span>team's</span>
  <span> quarters before he finally came across yours. Bucky never bothered knocking, if he reached for the door handle and it wasn’t </span>
  <span>locked</span>
  <span> he would just let himself in. Entering your </span>
  <span>room</span>
  <span> he saw no sign of you except for your lone laptop that he had recently seen you glued to. He wasn’t sure what had you so entranced to the screen, but at the same time he understood it could possibly be a hobby that you were working on, especially during down time from missions or training. He looked around your quarters and noticed the sliver of light peeking from the bottom of your bathroom. Deciding to wait for you, he walked over to your bed plopping himself on the cushioned comforter. He reached for you laptop to see if he could get a peek at what had you glued to the device, and a peek he got. His cheeks were flamed rosy, his pants suddenly feeling a little tighter, while he wasn’t sure what to think, he was tickled pink at the words he read. </span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> this is what you did on your past time. He looked over the browser, his brows scrunched in confusion, what was Tumblr?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Barnes what are you doing with my laptop?!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky looked up from the screen eyes blown wide matching yours, “Uh, I could ask you the same.” he murmured turning your screen to you.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Foreplay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is y’all, the first chapter! Honestly I enjoyed writing this first part, and I hope you all can enjoy it as well. With that being said I am not a writer of smut, I think I’ll stick to reading it but I’m hoping through this series I’ll only get better! Please let me know what you all think of this chapter, feedback is greatly appreciated!<br/>Happy readings! 💖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Wilson, you seen y/n?” Bucky questioned from his spot on the couch.</p><p>Sam shook his head, “Yeah earlier, she said she had something to do real quick before she was going to join us, shouldn’t be long.”</p><p>“Wasn’t that like 30 minutes ago?” Steve spoke up.</p><p>Sam shrugged his shoulder his eyes not leaving the TV screen, “I don’t know man, if y’all are so worried why don’t you send Tin Man to go find her.”</p><p>Bucky mulled it over before he was pushing up from the lounger, “where you going Buck?” Steve called out over his shoulder as Bucky retreated from the room.</p><p>Bucky didn’t bother with a reply, they all knew he was going to get you.</p><p>You were perched on your bed laptop in hand, your fingers working over your latest post the white glare from the computer illuminating your features. You couldn’t wait to get this new post out; your newest work had your readers begging for more, there just wasn’t enough time in your day to crunch out the words that bounced around in your mind. Recently your readers had begun to get antsy with you especially behind “anon”, there was many coming after you for not writing Bucky to the best of your ability. How did they expect you to give them your best work when you didn’t know how the man was in bed? It’s not like you could confront your teammate and ask him to help you write fanfiction about him and how he pleases women in bed.</p><p>I mean imagine the conversation,</p><p>“Hey Buck so you might not know this about me, but I write fanfiction,” awkward pause, “about you, and well do you think you could maybe guide me through it?”</p><p>You scoffed rolling your eyes at your inner dialogue, you stared at the blank white screen the cursor blinking at you, waiting. Your fingers hovered over the board, but your mind was drawing blanks, the words were there not even a minute ago, how did you lose them so quickly. You groaned pushing the laptop to the side, maybe it was time to go join the others, it had been a little over thirty minutes since you had told them you would return. Deciding you needed the break from the screen you pushed yourself from the bed making your way to your bathroom to freshen up.</p><p>Bucky walked the quiet hallways passing the other team's quarters before he finally came across yours. Bucky never bothered knocking, if he reached for the door handle and it wasn’t locked, he would just let himself in. Entering your room, he saw no sign of you except for your lone laptop that he had recently seen you glued to. He wasn’t sure what had you so entranced to the screen, but at the same time he understood it could possibly be a hobby that you were working on, especially during down time from missions or training. He looked around your quarters and noticed the sliver of light peeking from the bottom of your bathroom. Deciding to wait for you, he walked over to your bed plopping himself on the cushioned comforter. He reached for you laptop to see if he could get a peek at what had you glued to the device, and a peek he got. His cheeks were flamed rosy, his pants suddenly feeling a little tighter, while he wasn’t sure what to think, he was tickled pink at the words he read. So, this is what you did on your past time. He looked over the browser, his brows scrunched in confusion, what was Tumblr?</p><p>“Barnes what are you doing with my laptop?!”</p><p>Bucky looked up from the screen eyes blown wide matching yours, “Uh, I could ask you the same.” he murmured turning your screen to you.</p><p>Your heart dropped into the depths of your stomach, face going deathly pale, <em>oh god, oh god, he knew</em>, gathering your bearings you lurched forward lunging for the laptop in his hands. Bucky ducked out of your way falling back into your pillows laptop still clutched in his grip. You crawled half on top of him, “Goddamnit Barnes, give me my laptop back!” you growled.</p><p>He continued to dodge your attempts at grabbing your possession, “not until you explain what this is.” he grunted, his metal appendage pushing at your head.</p><p>“There is nothing to explain,” you hissed, “now give me the damn thing!”</p><p>You continued to claw your way up his body, though for every inch you climbed you were quickly scooted down by the cool metal pushing at your head.</p><p>“Nothing to explain?” he questioned, “I think there’s a lot to explain, like what the hell is Tumblr, and why are there people writing about me and some person named “y/n” he grunted “did you just bite my finger?” he questioned eyes glaring at you.</p><p>Your movements stalled, “Oh I'm sorry, I didn’t realize your vibranium hand had any feeling.” you deadpanned.</p><p>Your eyes caught the moment Bucky’s form began to fall, being a trained assassin had come in handy, taking your chance you lunged forward getting a grip on the laptop. Bucky grunted at the awkward position, “Jesus Christ,” he grunted, “what the fuck, ow!” he growled, “fucking hell y/n!” Bucky being stronger than you pulled the laptop from your measly grip flinging It to the side as he pushed you onto your bed, his frame covering yours, “would you stop fucking squirming, if it was nothing why are you putting up such a fight,” he grunted catching your swinging hands in his, pushing them down into the bed.</p><p>“I'm putting up a fight because you were going through my personal things, ever heard of the word privacy nosey ass” you hissed glaring at him.</p><p>Bucky rolled his eyes at you continuing to push your frame down into the bed, <em>maybe you could use this as a future reference. </em></p><p>“Now that you’ve stopped squirming maybe we could actually have a conversation.” he murmured looking down at you.</p><p>Dread filled you again, “There’s nothing to talk about Bucky, at least nothing I want to talk about with you,” you groaned, “will you please just leave it alone.”</p><p>“I won’t leave it alone, I think I deserve an explanation,” he voiced, “you either tell me what I want to know or we can be like this all night.” he grunted applying more weight onto yours. Jesus, you could really use this as a reference but you weren't sure how to describe “Dead weight” would that even be considered sexy, you weren’t sure it would have your readers on the edge of their seats thighs clenched, cheeks rosy, giggling behind their phones, as they read your latest post.</p><p>“y/n, doll!” he muttered snapping his fingers in front of your dazed face.</p><p>You knew there was no getting out of this, there was definitely no denying what he had seen, possibly read. God what had you even written, how much had he seen. You knew this wasn’t going to end good, “what do you want to know?” you murmured, eyes not meeting his.</p><p>“what’s Tumblr?”</p><p>You sighed, you were really going to do this, you’re already in the rabbit hole, might as well keeping digging yourself further. “Tumblr is a blog site, users can post different types of media on it, they post videos, pictures, written posts - ”</p><p>“is that what you do?” he questioned cutting you off.</p><p>You groaned cheeks turning pink in embarrassment, “Yes buck, can you please get off me, please,” you murmured.</p><p>“who’s x reader, also who’s y/n, do I know them, because I don’t recall doing any of what i read with them.”</p><p>Your eyes slipped shut, oh god you couldn’t breathe, you prayed that a hole would open up beneath you and swallow you whole, “Barnes please get off me, I don’t want to do this!” you grunted trying to buck the man off you, you were on the verge of a panic attack.</p><p>“No, not until you explain it to me, then I'll get off,” he grunted applying more of his weight down onto you. This man was a damn wall of muscle, it was useless, there was no getting out of this, a growl left your lips, “Fuck okay, I’m not sure what you saw, but you more than likely saw my blog, and I write on my blog as I answered earlier,” you groaned, you didn’t want to say it, “I also,” a pause, another moan of embarrassment, “I also,” deep breath, “ I also write fanfiction about you,” oh god you cringed, this sounds much worse coming out of your mouth than it did when the words had been in your head. “the reader is anyone who also like me sits behind the screen of a computer reading the posts, and y/n is the reader, its abbreviated for <em>your name, </em>and no you didn’t do any of those things but it’s what writers like myself imagine you would do.” a sigh left your lips, eyes clenched undeniably tight, god you wanted this nightmare to be over, “can you please get off now.” you whispered feeling utterly ashamed.</p><p>You felt his hands leave yours, the weight and heat of his body a distant memory as he shifted off of you. Your eyes remained screwed shut, god you had really done it now, you should have never started the blog, what were you expecting. He was probably getting ready to go tell the others what you were up to, tell them everything he had seen, tell them about you embarrassing past time.</p><p>“Can you show me some more?”</p><p>Your eyes shot open, head turning to the side to see Bucky staring at you intently, your mouth parted slightly, “excuse me?” you choked out, he couldn’t be serious. “You can’t be serious,” you murmured.</p><p>“oh, I’m serious,” he murmured grabbing a hold of your laptop and pushing it towards you, “here.”</p><p>You glanced from him to the laptop, then back, “you’re actually serious?” you questioned brow raised.</p><p>“wouldn’t still be here if I wasn’t,” he murmured sliding closer to you, “now come on, show me, I'm curious.”</p><p>You cautiously flipped onto your stomach, you weren’t sure he was ready for what exactly was out there, but he had asked, and if it kept the attention off of you, anything would be better.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky was glued to the screen, his eyes roaming the vast words and posts written about him, your eyes stayed trained on him looking, watching, waiting for a reaction, there was none. He was stiff as stone.</p><p>“this is all wrong” he muttered turning to you, “i wouldn’t do this.”</p><p>You raised a brow at him, “its fanfiction Bucky, it’s not supposed to be real,” you explained, “the writers are doing just that, they’re <em>writing </em>they’re perspective of you, some of them are really talented.” You added.</p><p>“Well yeah I can see that, but still I wouldn’t do it like this, they didn’t capture me right I wouldn’t get straight into it like this.”</p><p>A laugh slipped past your lips, “Bucky the writers on the other side of the screen can only imagine these things about you, they won’t always get you down to a T, they can only imagine how you’d be, how they would want you to be.”</p><p>“so, then you do it,” he voiced perking up, “write me and this y/n character, there's no one that knows me better than you, well aside from Steve, I could guide you through it.”</p><p>Your eyes went wide slightly, “buck I don’t think that’s a good idea, I never wanted you to find out about this and now your offering to help me write, you can’t be serious.” you murmured.</p><p>“it could be fun,” he exclaimed, “who better to help write about me, than me.” he deadpanned.</p><p>You groaned your hands coming up to cover your face, “bucky you honestly don’t know what you’re saying, you shouldn’t even be this calm about all of this, for fucks sake you just found out I write about you and now you want me to let you help me write,” you paused, “about you, you sure your arm didn’t short circuit and mess with your head?”</p><p>Bucky chuckled deeply his hands reaching up to pull yours away from your face, “Look I'm not saying that I'm not freaked out by all of this, but if I can be honest its kind of flattering to know so many people write about me like this, not that I can understand why” he murmured, “but I wouldn’t mind seeing a more accurate description, and who better to give that to the readers than someone that can be guided by me?” he questioned.</p><p>“bucky,” you groaned.</p><p>“come on doll, indulge an old man,” he teased, “help me, to help you.”</p><p>You couldn’t really be thinking this would be a good idea, but then maybe this wouldn’t be such a bad thing. Bucky could guide you through some parts of your stories that just wouldn’t flow through your finger’s right, maybe the grouchy anons would back off, you bit your lip in thought.</p><p>Your groaned your body flailing a bit as you really mulled it over, “fine,” you muttered, “but the second you get all weird I’m kicking you out, understood?” you questioned.? t.”</p><p>He grinned at you his hands rubbing together, “deal.” You really were beginning to think his arm had short circuited.</p><p>“One more thing, you can’t tell the team about this at all, it’s weird enough you knowing, I don’t need the others knowing what I do.” You voiced.</p><p>It was quiet for a few seconds before Bucky was speaking up, “do they write about the others?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bucky would you stop squirming, you’re not letting me think,” you muttered turning your head away from the screen to glare at him.</p><p>He stopped moving eyes going from yours back to the white screen, you sighed rubbing your temples, you were really beginning to regret ever agreeing to this. It had been about thirty minutes since Bucky had taken a look at your most recent post you were working on, you were currently trying to rub out a steamy oral scene between Bucky and the reader and let’s just say it wasn’t happening. If it wasn’t happening before the whole ordeal with Bucky, it surely wasn’t coming to you now. You had tried time and time again for the past thirty minutes to find the right words but between the squirming super solider next to you, and your mind replaying the events of this evening it just wasn’t going to happen.</p><p>“alright that’s it, I can’t do this,” you sighed reaching to shut the laptop.</p><p>Bucky reached out for your hand stopping your movements before you could shut it completely, your head turned towards his, brow raised, “you're not capturing the scene right doll, you’re not capturing the moment right.”</p><p>Your head tilted back slightly in disbelief, “well excuse me,” you muttered pulling your hand from his, “if you know so much, why don’t you write It?” you questioned sarcastically shoving the laptop in his direction.</p><p>He sighed, “I'm not the one that has a way with words doll, that’s you,” he pointed out, “besides I'm better with actions.” he added eyes twinkling.</p><p>“so, what are you implying buck, are you going to show me how you please a woman orally?” you questioned jokingly.</p><p>He perked up, “I could do that,” he agreed, “that way you could really get into the right mindset, you could really be in the moment.”</p><p>You choked on your saliva looking at Bucky in disbelief, “Barnes I was joking!” you coughed, “I wasn’t being serious.”</p><p>“oh come on now sweetheart,” he grinned, “you would be knocking out two birds with one stone.”</p><p>“look at you learning,” you deadpanned, “and the answer is no Buck, now stop before I make you leave.” you muttered.</p><p>He turned on his side facing you, sliding closer laptop forgotten, “I’m being serious y/n,” he started, “you could get real life inspiration for the next part of your post, and also get some pleasure from it, it’ll be a win win .”</p><p>“okay that’s it,” you muttered sitting up, “out buck, I don’t have time for these games.”</p><p>He sat up with you, “who said I'm playing games?” he questioned.</p><p>You looked up at your ceiling a sigh leaving your lips before you were meeting Bucky’s gaze again, “Bucky, seriously, stop, this isn’t funny.” you murmured shaking your head.</p><p>Bucky’s hand reached out taking yours In his, “who said this is a game?” he questioned staring at you in earnest.</p><p>“You can’t actually want to do this Buck, I get that you discovered my secret, what I do on my down time, but you don’t need to help me with this, we’re best friends Buck, this could make things weirder than it probably already is.” you muttered pulling your hand from his, eyes looking away.</p><p>“Us being best friends should make this that much easier, you can tell me when you’re feeling uncomfortable and I'll stop, this wouldn’t make things weird between us, besides you’d be helping me too, we’d be helping each other.” he said his hand coming up to tuck a strand of hair behind your ear. His fingers hooked under your chin, coaxing you to look up at him, stormy grey eyes staring back at you intently.</p><p>“Buck,” you sighed, your resolve was really failing you, you couldn’t lie to yourself by saying you didn’t want this, hell you had fantasized a moment like this for god knows how long, there’s only so much writers can offer you, but now that you were being given the opportunity to experience the real thing, were you really about to let this slip you by?</p><p>“this really isn’t a good idea Buck, it just doesn’t feel right,” you sighed body slouching.</p><p>He chuckled lowly, his body leaning in towards yours, breath fanning across your face, “it sounds like a great idea,” he murmured, “we’d both be getting something out of it, and that way, next time you write me giving our reader oral, you’ll know exactly what it feels like.”</p><p>You sucked in a breath at his words, your voice caught in your throat as he leaned even closer, his forehead pressing against yours, “come on doll, what do you say?” he questioned softly lips brushing against yours.</p><p>You nodded your head shakily, “okay,” you breathed.</p><p>Bucky surged forward his lips pressing against yours, your eyes slipping shut at the sensation of his lips gliding against your own. His flesh hand trailed its way up your body, around your neck where it tangled through your hair, his metal one finding its way onto your hip, squeezing.</p><p>Bucky nipped at your bottom lip, a breathy gasp falling from your lips. He seizes this opportunity to push his tongue in, he licks at you coaxing your tongue to dance with his. Your lungs burn from the intensity of the kiss, you pull away gasping for air, eyes dazed as you stare at Bucky his lips swollen and glistening in the dim light of your room.</p><p>Your hands reach out to touch him, fingers sliding up his torso, only to gravitate back down, his hands reach for yours stopping your movements before you can reach for the button of his jeans. He shakes his head a soft smile on his lips, “this isn’t about me sweetheart,” he murmurs leaning forward to nip at your lip, “this is about you,” he breaths.</p><p>The air around you is tense, your body thrumming with want. You don’t move though as Bucky’s eyes watch you, you wait with baited breath as Bucky’s hand untangles from your hair reaching down to get a grip on the hem of your shirt. He lifts up slowly, pulling the shirt off of you before tossing it off to the side. His eyes darken as he watches your ample breasts rise and fall. Your breath catches in your throat, you had never had a man look at you like this. The anticipation for what was to come next was building.</p><p>Unsuspecting, Bucky has you on your back in seconds, his frame hovering over yours, he leans down, his nose brushing against your chin, lips lowering till they’re meeting the skin of your neck. He kisses along the expanse of your neck drawing out breathy moans from your lips, a soft gasp follows when his teeth nip at your collarbone. You feel the coolness of his left hand trail up your stomach your body arching with it, it stops along the swell of your breast. His thumb reaches out sliding into the fabric of your bra, gliding over a now hardened nipple, the heat pools between your legs. A breathy moan falls from your lips at the sensation, Bucky chuckles lowly, warmth breath fanning across your dampened skin.</p><p>You whine as he pulls his hand from your breast, his hand trailing lower, you suck in a breath as his hand hovers over the top of your jeans, metal fingers popping open the button. His hand flattens against your body dipping into your jeans, fingers cupping you through your dampened underwear, a moan falls from your lips as he presses a single digit into your folds, wetting the fabric of your panties more.</p><p>“Mmm Buck,” you moan.</p><p>Bucky grins against your neck, his lips gliding up till they’re right by your ear, “I’m a giving person sweetheart,” he whispers, “i don’t just get right into the action, I like to play a little,” he husks, “i want to have you begging, I want to have you a moaning mess under me.” he breathes teeth nipping at your ear.</p><p>“Fuck,” you groan back arching off of the bed, Bucky presses his hand down harder against you stilling your hips. He pulls his face away from your neck his eyes holding yours, “keep your eyes on me.” He whispers, you swallow. You suck in a breath as his fingers push your panties to the side, his index finger finding it’s way into your dampened folds. The sensation alone has a breathy “Bucky” falling from your lips followed by a broken moan as his finger grazes your clit.</p><p>His fingers work over your clit your body writhing under his hand, broken desperate moans falling from your lips. A whine leaves your lips as Bucky tears his hand from your underwear, “Bucky please,” you moan.</p><p>He chuckles “patience sweetheart, let me make you feel good.” He whispers ducking down to press his lips to yours. Your lips chase his as they find their way back to your neck. He licks, sucks, and nips at your skin as he trails down your body. From your neck, down the valley of your breast till he’s reaching the top of your jeans. You watch him pull away from you leaning back on his feet as his hands reach down pulling on your jeans till your able to kick them off the rest of the way for him.</p><p>He’s slipping from the bed, his hands pulling on your thighs as he drags you down the edge of the bed. He sinks to his knee his head lowering, his warm breath fans across your mound, a shiver rolling through you. He doesn’t move, you begin to worry, maybe he had changed his mind, “Buck, we don’t have to- ” a loud moan breaks through your words, his mouth presses harshly against your cotton covered pussy, tongue pressing into you, the fabric rubbing against your aching clit.</p><p>“Jesus Buck,” you gasp body arching off of the bed.</p><p>He laughs lowly, tongue still running over your covered mound, he gazes up at you from between your legs, “ I told you sweetheart, patience.” You would definitely be adding this to your story you thought as another moan ripped through you Bucky’s head having moved from your aching core to nip at the sensitive skin of your inner thigh.</p><p>Your hands reach down to tangle in his hair as he continues his assault on your sensitive thighs. His thumb presses into you, rubbing against your aching clit, the fabric of your panties dragging deliciously against it. Your feet dig into his back, your body writhing on the bed. He glances up at you from where he’s perched between your legs, his eyes darkening, “ you think you could cum like this, you think you could cum for me.” He questions his breath ghosting over you.</p><p>A breathy “yes” falls from your lips, your body is buzzing with the need for release the teasing too much. Bucky continues to nip and suck at your sensitive skin, thumb working faster against your clit. “Fuck,” you gasp , “please Bucky,” you plead, “please,” you beg. Your desperate for him, for the need of release. His thumb pushes into you harder, working over you faster, his lips latching onto you skin sucking. A chant of his name falls from your lips as your orgasm takes you by surprise, your head pushing back into the sheets your back arching off the bed, your fingers tightening in his hair.</p><p>Bucky barley gives you a second to catch your breath before he’s moving, his hands gripping the middle of your panties, ripping them down the middle.</p><p>“Bucky did you just -”</p><p>Your words fall short as he’s pressing against you again, his face presses in close, his tongue peeking out to press against your folds. His tongue dips in dragging across your entrance till he’s flicking up against your clit, the tip of his tongue circling it. Your chest heaves as breathy moans fall from your lips, your thighs clenching around his head from the pleasure surging through you.  Bucky grips your thighs pushing them open, spreading you out for him, your back arches, breast pushing into the cooled air as his tongue flicks teasingly in and out of your soaked folds.</p><p>Your fingers grasp the sheets beneath you, twisting them in your hold. His mouth works over you, taking you higher, he’s alternating between your clit and your dripping entrance. His tongue will drag over your clit before it’s dipping down to bury into your entrance his tongue fucking into you till your screaming his name.</p><p>“Bucky fuck,” you moan, “please,” you whine.</p><p>He continues to work you over, moans of pleasure falling from his lips, the vibrations leaving you quaking in his hold. Your fingers find their way into his hair, your eyes glancing down at him the sight alone leaving you a breathless mess. He glances up his ocean grey eyes connecting with yours, you weren’t sure it was possible but they seemingly darkened more as he pushed you closer to release. His arms wrap around your spread thighs pulling you into him more, his lips work faster, tongue gliding quicker as he works you over. A loud moan falls from your lips as he quickens the pace, his name falling from your lips in a silent prayer as your grind  up against his mouth. A moan catches in your throat, his lips finding your clit as he sucks harshly, his tongue working over it with quick strokes. Your pussy clenches, body heaving as the intense pleasure washes over you. Bucky doesn’t stop as he works you through your orgasm his tongue continuously flicking over you, dipping into you to suck up your juices. Your vision goes white as you clench around him fingers pulling at his hair.</p><p>“Holy fuck,” you choke out thighs trembling as you wind down, Bucky chuckles as he moves up your body kissing up your sweat slicked skin. He looms over you eyes hooded with lust, a small smile on his glistening lips. Your hands come up wrapping themselves around the back of his neck pulling him down to you. Your lips press against his, a groan falling from your lips as you taste yourself on his sinful tongue. You lean up slightly your arms moving from Bucky’s neck to his shoulders as you move him around till he’s flat on his back on your bed. You straddle him, his hands finding a spot on your waist as he squeezes you,</p><p>“I thought this was about you doll,” he husks grinning up at you.</p><p>You roll your hips over his slightly, leaning your body over his, “it was, but I’d like to return the favor,” you whispered lips ghosting over his, your tongue peeking out to run over his plush lips. Sliding yourself down his firm body you stop once your seated on his thick thighs. Running your hands down his torso, your fingers work at popping the buttons of his jeans open, helping him shimmy them off, your tongue running over your lips as his cock springs free. You scoot down the bed settling yourself between his spread legs, leaning down as you run the tip of your tongue along the underside of his cock. A low grunt falls from his lips as you take the base of his cock into your hands, your tongue swirling around the tip. You continue to work your mouth over him indulging in the sinful noises that drip from his lips. “Fuck y/n,” he grunts, “fuck you gotta stop if you want me to finish this the right way.”</p><p>You grin up at him, you lips spit slicked, “fuck doll, come here.” He whispers gripping your arms as he hauls you up. He kisses your roughly, his tongue running over yours before he’s flipping the two of you, your back meeting the cool sheets.</p><p>Pushing your thighs apart he settles between them, gripping his cock in hand he runs it through your folds teasingly before he’s pressing in, a slow delicious burn that’s rolls a shiver through your spine. Bucky leans down his forehead pressing down onto yours, breathing each other in as he rolls his hips into you. His cock drags in and out of you, at a slow toe curling pace. Your body writhes against him, your heels digging into his ass to press him to you closer, you need to feel him, you want to feel him.</p><p>Bucky changes the angle; unwrapping your legs,  he hauls one over his shoulder the other gripped tightly in his hand as he spreads you out, the angle driving him impossibly deeper, a gasp catches on your throat, “fuck,” you moan, “fuck right there,” you gasp.</p><p>“Come on sweetheart, let me feel you, cum for me.” He grunts his thrust jarring you.</p><p>A few more hard thrusts and his thumb sweeping over your clit has you shouting out his name in a breathy moan. Your back arches, thighs trembling as the waves of pleasure wash over you. Bucky continues to push into you, dragging out your orgasm as his takes over, your name tumbling from his lips as he crashes into you.</p><p>Bucky slumps forward his face falling into your neck as he takes in a shuddering breath. “Fuck,” he grunts, “that’s going to be a hell of a fic,” he murmurs pressing his lips to your skin.</p><p>You can’t help the laugh that escapes you, right the fic, you think, that’s why this had happened, Bucky was helping you out, and help he did.  Bucky rolls off to his side propping himself up on his elbow as he smiles down at you, your body lax against the sheets.</p><p>“When are you going to finish writing it?” He grins</p><p>“Not right now, m’ too tired, hopefully sometime in the morning” you murmured.</p><p>“So In these fics do like me and the reader cuddle?” He questions a teasing twinkle in his eye.</p><p>“I don’t know Barnes, it depends,” you reply, “are you a post sex cuddler?”</p><p> “for the right girl,” he grins opening his arms, “c’mere doll,” He murmurs wrapping you in his arms a sloppy wet kiss placed to your heated cheeks.</p><p>Your readers are in for a hell of a surprise,” he murmurs into your hair.</p><p>“That they are,” you whisper, “that they are.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter two, finally, so sorry this took me so long, life caught up to me and i had to rework a new schedule for me. I really enjoyed this chapter and i hope you all will too. Feedback is greatly appreciated, in any form, i can't thank you all enough for just reading my work! I hope to have the next chapters out a littler quicker and hopefully get a schedule for this going soon! Happy readings!</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/>“оба, теперь следите за вашей позицией” (both, now watch your stance) <br/>“думал, тебе понравилось это грубо” (thought you liked it rough) </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When you came to the next morning you almost thought you had dreamed up the whole thing, if it </span>
  <span>wasn’t for the crumpled sheets and the delicious ache between your legs</span>
  
  <span>you almost wouldn’t have believed it happened.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stretched </span>
  <span>out across your bed, back arching, toes curling as you willed the sleep out of your body</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> a yawn slipping past your lips</span>
  <span>. Glancing at your alarm clock</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>harsh red numbers glared back at you, 7:30</span>
  <span>, you still had time before you were due to train with Natasha, if your fingers and mind worked quick enough you could finish up your post.</span>
  <span> Rolling onto your stomach you settled into the sheets</span>
  <span> pulling your laptop to you. You flipped it open eyes squinting as the bright white light greeted you “fucking hell” you murmured, fingers digging into the light key to lower the </span>
  <span>glare of your screen.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once your eyes had adjusted you opened up the chrome browser and got to work. Writing </span>
  <span>for you was </span>
  <span>a meticulous thing, </span>
  <span>really it </span>
  <span>wa</span>
  <span>s; </span>
  <span>either it c</span>
  <span>omes</span>
  <span> to you or it doesn’t, either you have the inspiration or you don’t</span>
  <span>, hell you might even start on a new work and abandon the one you were working on because a new inspiration hit y</span>
  <span>ou, to put in plain words, writing was a hit or miss.</span>
  <span> You had almost lost all hope on finishing this </span>
  <span>post at all, you weren’t know for writing smut, much less about your </span>
  <span>best-friend</span>
  <span>, it had felt to foreign, to taboo in a way</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span> You knew you wanted to venture out, put out more content but you just didn’t think you’d </span>
  <span>find the right muse. Who knew that </span>
  <span>Bucky</span>
  <span> finding out about your secret past time</span>
  <span> would bring out the inspiration you needed, </span>
  <span>he had been the one thing to fuel your words, to fuel your imagination to a whole other level,</span>
  <span> your mind raced as your fingers worked out the events of last night, each word hand picked to fit your latest piece.</span>
  
</p>
<p><span>You were </span><span>imputing the last words into your text when your phone </span><span>startle</span><span>d</span><span> you vibrating</span><span> loudly on the night stand. </span><span>You grunted typing in the last few words finishing it off with a punctuation. You grinned </span><span>giddily as you looked over the post, you made sure your summary, warnings, gifs, words</span><span>, and appropriate tags </span><span>all looked </span><span>their best before scrolling down and </span><span>clicking the post button.</span><span> A sigh of relief left your lips, hopefully your readers behind their respective devices would be as giddy as you were. Grabbing your laptop, you placed it on the nightstand next to your phone, plugging it into its charging source. With the screen lighting up in indication it was plugged in, you reached for your phone clicking the home screen to see a text from Natasha</span><span>, </span><span>you let out a groan as she notified you that she was waiting for you down at the gym. Your phone vibrated in your hand; another text from Natasha telling you to </span> <br/>
<span>hurry up or you would sorely regret having made her wait for you longer than she was supposed to.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes widened slightly as you read the text again, you certainly didn’t want to be on that receiving end again, you thought as you raced off your bed, grabbing the quickest and cleanest pair of clothes you could grab.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was beginning to think you were going to bail,” Natasha grinned as you entered the room, you saw her standing in all her lean glory, mats all laid out around her, oh man you were in for it now.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really Nat, you don’t give me enough credit, when have I ever missed a training session with you?” you questioned brow raised.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a teasing glint in her eyes, “mmm I could name a few,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You groaned head thrown back, “That was one-time Nat, are you going to hold that over me forever?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“not so much as hold it over you, but I'll use it as leverage.” she grinned as she took her stance.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“leverage, or blackmail?” you questioned taking your spot on the mats.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>оба, теперь следите за вашей позицией” she </span>
  <span>replied</span>
  <span>. 

</span></p><p>
  <span>“love it </span>
  <span>when</span>
  <span> you </span>
  <span>talk</span>
  
  <span>dirty</span>
  <span>,” you </span>
  <span>grinned</span>
  <span>, she </span>
  <span>laughed</span>
  <span> before she </span>
  <span>was</span>
  
  <span>lunging</span>
  
  <span>herself</span>
  <span> at you, </span>
  <span>body</span>
  
  <span>slamming</span>
  
  <span>into</span>
  
  <span>yours</span>
  
  <span>roughly</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus </span>
  <span>Nat</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>warn</span>
  <span> a girl </span>
  <span>would</span>
  <span> you,” you </span>
  <span>grunted</span>
  
  <span>attempting</span>
  <span> to push her off.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your </span>
  <span>stance</span>
  
  <span>had</span>
  
  <span>faltered</span>
  
  <span>allowing</span>
  <span> her, to </span>
  <span>sweep</span>
  <span> at your </span>
  <span>legs</span>
  <span>, your </span>
  <span>back</span>
  
  <span>meeting</span>
  <span> the </span>
  <span>mat</span>
  
  <span>roughly</span>
  <span>, a </span>
  <span>pained</span>
  
  <span>groan</span>
  
  <span>left</span>
  <span> your lips, “</span>
  <span>думал, тебе понравилось это грубо” she </span>
  <span>teased</span>
  <span>. 
</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“it </span>
  <span>was</span>
  <span> one time!” you </span>
  <span>growled</span>
  
  <span>sending</span>
  <span> her </span>
  <span>flying</span>
  
  <span>back</span>
  <span> with a </span>
  <span>foot</span>
  <span> to the </span>
  <span>chest</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your </span>
  <span>trainings</span>
  <span> with Natasha </span>
  <span>always</span>
  
  <span>got</span>
  
  <span>intense</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>but</span>
  
  <span>as</span>
  <span> she </span>
  <span>always</span>
  
  <span>put</span>
  <span> it, “the </span>
  <span>people</span>
  <span> we go up </span>
  <span>against</span>
  
  <span>arent</span>
  
  <span>going</span>
  <span> to </span>
  <span>take</span>
  <span> it </span>
  <span>lightly</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>so</span>
  
  <span>when</span>
  <span> we </span>
  <span>train</span>
  <span> you </span>
  <span>give</span>
  <span> it your all, </span>
  <span>don’t</span>
  
  <span>hold</span>
  <span> your </span>
  <span>punches</span>
  <span>.” Your </span>
  <span>back</span>
  
  <span>was</span>
  
  <span>against</span>
  <span> the cool </span>
  <span>mat</span>
  <span>, your </span>
  <span>breathing</span>
  
  <span>coming</span>
  <span> out </span>
  <span>labored</span>
  
  <span>as</span>
  <span> you </span>
  <span>struggled</span>
  <span> to catch your </span>
  <span>breath</span>
  <span>. You </span>
  <span>moved</span>
  
  <span>slightly</span>
  <span> to </span>
  <span>look</span>
  <span> over at Natasha who’s </span>
  <span>form</span>
  
  <span>matched</span>
  
  <span>yours</span>
  <span>, a </span>
  <span>pained</span>
  
  <span>groan</span>
  
  <span>left</span>
  <span> your lips, you </span>
  <span>were</span>
  
  <span>definitely</span>
  
  <span>going</span>
  <span> to be feeling this for a </span>
  <span>couple</span>
  <span> of </span>
  <span>days</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>don’t</span>
  
  <span>expect</span>
  <span> to </span>
  <span>see</span>
  <span> me for a </span>
  <span>couple</span>
  <span> of </span>
  <span>days</span>
  <span>, i </span>
  <span>think</span>
  <span> you </span>
  <span>broke</span>
  <span> me,” you </span>
  <span>groaned</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha </span>
  <span>let</span>
  <span> out a laugh, “</span>
  <span>don’t</span>
  
  <span>worry</span>
  <span>, I'll </span>
  <span>let</span>
  <span> you </span>
  <span>rest</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>you’ve</span>
  
  <span>proven</span>
  <span> your </span>
  <span>worthy</span>
  <span> of it,” she </span>
  <span>teased</span>
  
  <span>as</span>
  <span> she </span>
  <span>pushed</span>
  <span> her </span>
  <span>body</span>
  <span> up and off the </span>
  <span>mat</span>
  <span>. She </span>
  <span>reached</span>
  
  <span>down</span>
  
  <span>offering</span>
  <span> you her </span>
  <span>hand</span>
  
  <span>as</span>
  <span> she </span>
  <span>pulled</span>
  <span> your </span>
  <span>worn</span>
  
  <span>body</span>
  <span> up, “</span>
  <span>however</span>
  
  <span>will</span>
  <span> i </span>
  <span>repay</span>
  <span> you for your </span>
  <span>kindness</span>
  <span>?” you </span>
  <span>questioned</span>
  
  <span>batting</span>
  <span> your </span>
  <span>eyes</span>
  <span> at her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She </span>
  <span>laughed</span>
  
  <span>pushing</span>
  <span> at your </span>
  <span>shoulder</span>
  <span>, “</span>
  <span>get</span>
  <span> out of </span>
  <span>here</span>
  <span> before i </span>
  <span>change</span>
  <span> my </span>
  <span>mind</span>
  <span>,” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  
  <span>need</span>
  <span> to be </span>
  <span>told</span>
  
  <span>twice</span>
  <span>, a </span>
  <span>warm</span>
  
  <span>bath</span>
  <span>, and your </span>
  <span>bed</span>
  
  <span>was</span>
  
  <span>calling</span>
  <span> your name. You </span>
  <span>gave</span>
  <span> natasha a final </span>
  <span>wave</span>
  
  <span>as</span>
  <span> you </span>
  <span>grabbed</span>
  <span> your things before </span>
  <span>making</span>
  <span> your way out of the </span>
  <span>training</span>
  
  <span>ro</span>
  <span>om</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You made a slow trail back to your room, your whole body screaming in protest</span>
  <span>, as your rounded the hallway, your room </span>
  <span>growing closer. </span>
  <span>You pushed into your room not bothering with your lights as you fl</span>
  <span>un</span>
  <span>g you</span>
  <span>r </span>
  <span>bag onto </span>
  <span>the</span>
  <span> bed, “</span>
  <span>do you always throw you</span>
  <span>r </span>
  <span>bag so roughly?” A voice hissed from your bed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A scream left your lips as you reached for the light </span>
  <span>switch,</span>
  
  <span> light </span>
  <span>flooded your</span>
  <span> room </span>
  <span>quickly</span>
  <span> your eyes shooting to your bed to find</span>
  
  <span>Bucky perched in</span>
  <span> it with your </span>
  <span>laptop in hand. You slumped against the door, your hand coming up to your racing heart.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing in here Barnes?” Yo</span>
  <span>u muttered glaring at him</span>
  <span>, as you caught your breath.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I came to see if you had written it</span>
  <span>,” he answered eyes going back to the computer screen,</span>
  <span> “</span>
  <span>it was very well written</span>
  <span> by the way, I really enjoyed how you captured me, </span>
  <span> you had me picturing last night all over, </span>
  <span>it’s </span>
  <span>also </span>
  <span>getting a lot of attention, </span>
  <span>the only thing I don’t understand is </span>
  <span>there’s a lot of pictures of me, some of Steve, and some blurred </span>
  <span> ones putting a heart on it, but Steve and I don’t have a tumblr</span>
  <span> and I’m not sure who the blurred people are</span>
  <span>,” he muttered looking at you</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A laugh fell from your lips, Bucky looked up at you confused, “Buck those are blogs, it’s not you, </span>
  <span>or Steve,” you assured</span>
  <span>, “th</span>
  <span>ose pictures you see are blogs, most of them are fans, </span>
  <span>and writers, them having a picture of you goes with their blog theme</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded his head slowly</span>
  <span> eyes squinted </span>
  <span> as if he </span>
  <span>understood, but you knew he was still piecing it together. Pushing off your door, you made your way to you</span>
  <span>r</span>
  <span> dresser intent on taking that warm shower</span>
  <span>, Bucky could keep himself entertained while you unwound</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
  <span>“y/n,” Bucky called stopping you in your tracks, you turned to face him brow raised in question</span>
  <span>, “is my metal arm really a kink,</span>
  <span> like do the readers really think having it wrapped around their neck is a turn on</span>
  <span>, and what the hell is asphyxiation, is it a disease</span>
  <span> that makes you black out, do they think my arm causes that</span>
  <span>?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your dropped the clothes in your hand</span>
  <span>, a bout of laughter falling from your lips</span>
  <span> a second after your clothes hit the floor</span>
  <span>, “what, what’s so funny?” Bucky questioned</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>while </span>
  <span>tears gathered in your eyes,</span>
  <span> “seriously what’s so funny?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Bucky asphyxiation is not a disease,” you chuckled wiping at the tears, “</span>
  <span>asphyxiation or as some like to say it</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> breath play is </span>
  <span>t</span>
  <span>his type of sexual activity </span>
  <span>that </span>
  <span>involves intentionally cutting off the air supply for you or your partner with choking, suffocating, and other acts</span>
  <span>, it</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> supposed to </span>
  <span>heighten</span>
  <span> your </span>
  <span> sexual arousal and make orgasms more intense</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mouth drops into an o shape as if the light bulb had finally gone off, </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I just don’t understand why I would keep my hand wrapped around them till the</span>
  <span>y</span>
  <span> intentionally pass out,</span>
  <span> I personally wouldn’t do that, </span>
  <span>especially not with the power this arm holds, I would probably snap somebody’s neck.” He muttered.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A chuckle left your lips as you looked at </span>
  <span>Buckys</span>
  <span> scr</span>
  <span>unched face, “Buck </span>
  <span>once again it’s Fanfiction, this stuff isn’t real, it’s fantasy, a beautiful fantasy the writers write</span>
  <span>, the way your written in these stories is based off the writers imagination of you</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> sometimes they’ll get you</span>
  <span>r character</span>
  <span> down to a T</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>other times they’ll write you the way they picture you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked to be mulling it over</span>
  <span>, “would you write it?” He questioned glancing up at you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You froze in place, “excuse me?” you questioned, you hadn’t heard him right, had you?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you write this “kink”</span>
  <span>,” he said making quotations around the foreign word.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, I don’t know Buck, I’ve only read so much of those stories, not sure what I could possibly come up with,” you muttered.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I help?” He questioned perking </span>
  <span>up </span>
  <span>slightly, “what if </span>
  <span>offered my hand, literally.”</span>
  <span> He grinned.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stood watching him with baited breath, you couldn’t be hearing this right,</span>
  <span> was Buck</span>
  <span>y</span>
  <span> really asking to try a kink with yo</span>
  <span>u, so that you could write him?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buck, I’m not sure that’s a good idea,</span>
  <span>” you sighed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on doll,” he cooed returning your laptop to the night stand, “it’s like I said last night, it’s a win win,” he </span>
  <span>said as he slid off the bed making his way towards you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why </span>
  <span>are you really doing this Buck,</span>
  <span> I mean last night was just as surprising but now this?” You questioned.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think of it as a treat,” he murmured stepping closer, “ it’s a treat for the two of us, and for your readers</span>
  <span>, they’ll be excited to see another post from you,” he whispered </span>
  <span>his left arm reaching up, the cool metal of his </span>
  <span>fingers running over your cheek.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes locked with his, as the coolness of his metal arm trailed gently down the side of your cheek</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>fingers gliding down the side of your neck where they danced </span>
  <span>their</span>
  <span> way to the top of your chest</span>
  <span>. You sucked in a breath as his hand splayed itself flat on the valley of your breasts</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>goosebumps pushing to the surface of your skin, his hand creeped its</span>
  <span> way up till it</span>
  <span> met your throat.</span>
  <span> His metal fingers whirred against your skin, his thumb </span>
  <span>reaching up to rub</span>
  <span> at your pulse point. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You swallowed the lump in your throat, “Buck” you voiced his name spilling out in a low moan.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d never hurt you,” he murmured his eyes trailing down to where his fingers flexed around your throat, “if you wanted me to stop, you’d just need to say so” his eyes met yours again, the crystal blue orbs now darkened over in lust, “do you want me to stop?” he questioned lowly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did you want him to stop, did you want any of this to stop? Sure, you weren’t too thrilled he had discovered your past time, but something else had come out of it, something that benefited the two of you in a way. Bucky had become one of your best friends over your time here, and you knew if you were uncomfortable with something, all you would need to do is voice your concerns with him, he was always understanding. You guessed this was a win win situation; you got inspiration for your stories, and you also got Bucky, maybe this arrangement that had been made without words would work, though you also felt like you might need to talk with him at some point to see if this was going to be a new occurrence.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetheart,” Bucky murmured his hand squeezing at your throat, a gasp fell from your lips as you were pulled from your thoughts, you looked up at him wide eyed, “do you want me to stop?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your quiet for a moment before your shaking your head slowly, “words, doll, I need you to use your words.” he gave your throat another squeeze.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You gasped, “No,” you said finding your voice, “I - I don’t want you to stop.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky grinned before he was leaning down closing the small distance between the two of you, his lips met yours in a soft kiss, not like the feverish ones from last night. It was slow and sweet and you chase the feeling when you feel him pull away.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t get far, his forehead pressed against yours, “if it gets to be too much, you need to tell me.” he whispered eyes looking into yours, “I don’t want to hurt you,” he murmured his words ghosting over your lips.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded your head not trusting your voice, having your approval, Bucky removed his hand from your throat, grabbing a hold of your wrist as he led you to your bed. Bucky sat back on your bed, pulling you into him, his arms going around your waist as he pulls you into his lap so you’re straddling him, legs on either side of him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You relax in his hold for a second before he’s pulling you forward, his lips meeting yours in the middle, his tongue brushes against your lip beaconing you to open yourself to him. Your lips fall open in a breathy moan when his metal hand grabs a hold of your ass kneading it roughly. His tongue is quick to slip into your mouth tangling with yours. Your hands slide up his chest tangling themselves into his hair as you push forward your core, rubbing against his. Bucky’s hand slide up, his fingers gripping the hem of your shirt as he lifts it up, you whine as you pull your lips from his, your shirt slipping off your body as Bucky tosses it to the side.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You both catch your breaths as Bucky’s eyes roam your body, “so gorgeous baby,” he whispers in awe, his hand caressing your hair before its finding its way back to your throat. You're expecting him to squeeze but instead it slides to the back of your neck pulling you forwards your lips meeting with his. Once again, your fingers find their way into his hair as you push forwards your lips molding into his, your teeth nip at his bottom lip, your tongue running over it. Bucky's hand returns to your throat, squeezing slightly, a moan falls from your lips as you adjust in his lap, your clothed core rubbing against the bulge in his sweats.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay Buck, I trust you,” you whisper into your lips.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s eyes lock with yours as he gives his fingers another tentative squeeze, his fingers pressing a little further into your skin, his head dips down as his tongue runs along the edge of your jaw, nipping at the sensitive skin, a broken moan falls from your lips as your roll your hips down harder, clothed core rubbing against his straining cock. Your cheeks are flushed pink, room suddenly feeling warmer, </span>
  <span>Buckys</span>
  <span> hand leaves your neck as it trails up your throat, fingers gripping your jaw, “look at you, so responsive,” he murmurs leaning in to nip at your neck. A strangle gasp leaves your lips, his metal hand grips at your hips, guiding them, moving them against his as he ruts up into you. He pulls back from your neck his fingers turning you to him. God was bucky a sight, his eyes darkened as they roamed your face, tongue coming out to lick at his lips, it turned you on to see him like this, just like it had turned him on to do this act to you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should have discovered your little secret a lot sooner,” he whispered a teasing smirk pulling at the side of your lip, “we could have been here,” he grunted thrusting up, “a lot faster.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands took a tight hold of your hips before he was flipping the two of you, your back hitting the soft covers beneath you. Bucky doesn’t waste time as he delves back into your neck pulling the sweetest sounds from you as he nips at your most sensitive spots. He's pulling away suddenly as he leans back onto his knees, his fingers trailing your bare torso his fingers hooking around the tops of your workout leggings. He pulls them down slowly, tugging your panties down with them as well, you go to cover yourself the farther your leggings go, but Bucky isn't having any of it as he stills your movements with his hands. He </span>
  <span>tsks</span>
  <span> at you shaking his head, a teasing glint in his eyes, “don’t cover yourself from me, let me see you,” he says as his fingers run down your thighs, dipping into them as he pulls them apart ever so slowly exposing you to him, and the cool air of your room.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” you start, “I’m beginning to think our little situation is a little unfair,” he looks down at you brow raised, “I’m not seeing an inch of skin, yet here I am on my bed, naked, and exposed for you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> He gives you a grin that has your thighs clenching around his legs, he chuckles lowly as he leans down ever so slightly, “some of the writers got one thing write about me,” he whispers his finger gripping your thighs a little tighter, “I love to watch my girl, whether shes clothed, or naked and writhing beneath me, I like to see what I do to her.” he whispers eyes glancing down to the sweet spot between your legs.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Barnes,” you moaned, “the mouth you have on you, I think I'll write about that instead,” you teased.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned as he leaned over you his lips inches from yours, “I think I've already showed you how skilled I was with my mouth, but if its dirty talk you're after, we can do that next time,” he winked.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“next time?” you questioned brow raised, a teasing glint in your eye.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on now doll, you don’t think I'm done with you yet do you?” he questioned, “I'm just barely getting started, there's a lot of things written out there, I'd like to be thorough make sure we hit each one,” he replied voice dipping low as he thrusted against you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled away from you grinning when a low whine left your lips at the loss of his warm body against yours. “patience y/n,” you watched as he slid from the bed his shirt the first to go before he was leaning down his sweats coming off swiftly. You couldn’t help the way your eyes drank him in, “C’mere Buck, “ you </span>
  <span>spoke your fingers beckoning him towards </span>
  <span>you. He shook his head, his hands </span>
  <span>wrapping around your knees till you were once again at the edge of your bed.</span>
  <span> His hands reached down covering your breasts, he gave them a tentative squeeze before each one had a thumb grazing your pert nipple. The feeling had your back arching, breasts pushing into his hands, the sensation traveling to your core.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s </span>
  <span>metal</span>
  
  <span>appendage</span>
  
  <span>continues</span>
  <span> to </span>
  <span>fondle</span>
  <span> at your </span>
  <span>breast</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>his</span>
  
  <span>other</span>
  
  <span>hand</span>
  
  <span>trailing</span>
  
  <span>down</span>
  <span> the </span>
  <span>expanse</span>
  <span> of your </span>
  <span>stomach</span>
  <span>. He </span>
  <span>continues</span>
  
  <span>down</span>
  
  <span>until</span>
  <span> he’s </span>
  <span>cupping</span>
  <span> at your </span>
  <span>warmth</span>
  <span>, a </span>
  <span>single</span>
  
  <span>digit</span>
  
  <span>slipping</span>
  
  <span>into</span>
  <span> your </span>
  <span>folds</span>
  <span>. “you’re </span>
  <span>so</span>
  
  <span>wet</span>
  <span> doll,”  he </span>
  <span>murmurs</span>
  
  <span>as</span>
  <span> he </span>
  <span>trails</span>
  <span> the </span>
  <span>finger</span>
  
  <span>through</span>
  <span> your </span>
  <span>wet</span>
  
  <span>warmth</span>
  
  <span>circling</span>
  <span> your </span>
  <span>entrance</span>
  <span> before he’s </span>
  <span>pressing</span>
  <span> the </span>
  <span>single</span>
  
  <span>digit</span>
  
  <span>knuckle</span>
  
  <span>deep</span>
  <span>. He </span>
  <span>drags</span>
  <span> a </span>
  <span>moan</span>
  <span> from you, </span>
  <span>his</span>
  <span> name </span>
  <span>falling</span>
  <span> from your lips in a breathy </span>
  <span>plea</span>
  <span>, a </span>
  <span>second</span>
  
  <span>finger</span>
  
  <span>slips</span>
  <span> in </span>
  <span>joining</span>
  <span> the </span>
  <span>other</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>they</span>
  
  <span>curl</span>
  
  <span>within</span>
  <span> you </span>
  <span>as</span>
  <span> you </span>
  <span>rock</span>
  
  <span>down</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>grinding</span>
  
  <span>into</span>
  
  <span>his</span>
  
  <span>hand</span>
  <span>. The </span>
  <span>pleasure</span>
  
  <span>builds</span>
  
  <span>higher</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>higher</span>
  <span> the </span>
  <span>deeper</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>faster</span>
  <span> he </span>
  <span>curls</span>
  
  <span>his</span>
  
  <span>fingers</span>
  <span>. Your </span>
  <span>hand</span>
  
  <span>reaches</span>
  <span> out </span>
  <span>grip</span>
  
  <span>his</span>
  
  <span>as</span>
  <span> your </span>
  <span>body</span>
  
  <span>buzzes</span>
  <span> with the </span>
  <span>need</span>
  <span> for </span>
  <span>release</span>
  <span>, your </span>
  <span>pussy</span>
  
  <span>clenching </span>
  <span>around</span>
  
  <span>his</span>
  
  <span>fingers</span>
  
  <span>as</span>
  <span> he </span>
  <span>brings</span>
  <span> you </span>
  <span>closer</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bucky I'm </span>
  <span>close</span>
  <span>,” you </span>
  <span>moaned</span>
  <span>, </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Come</span>
  <span> on sweetheart, </span>
  <span>cum</span>
  <span> for me,” he </span>
  <span>groaned</span>
  
  <span>his</span>
  
  <span>fingers</span>
  
  <span>working</span>
  <span> you </span>
  <span>faster</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> it </span>
  <span>was</span>
  <span> the </span>
  <span>single</span>
  
  <span>swipe</span>
  <span> of </span>
  <span>his</span>
  
  <span>thumb</span>
  <span> to your </span>
  <span>clit</span>
  <span> that </span>
  <span>threw</span>
  <span> you over. Your </span>
  <span>back</span>
  
  <span>arched</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>toes</span>
  
  <span>curled</span>
  <span>, your </span>
  <span>thighs</span>
  
  <span>shaking</span>
  <span> in a </span>
  <span>pleasured</span>
  
  <span>tremor</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he </span>
  <span>growls</span>
  
  <span>as</span>
  <span> he </span>
  <span>flips</span>
  <span> you over </span>
  <span>onto</span>
  <span> your </span>
  <span>stomach</span>
  <span>. Bucky </span>
  <span>pulls</span>
  <span> at you</span>
  <span>r</span>
  
  <span>lax</span>
  
  <span>body</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>bringing</span>
  <span> your </span>
  <span>back</span>
  <span> to </span>
  <span>his</span>
  
  <span>chest</span>
  
  <span>as</span>
  <span> he </span>
  <span>holds</span>
  <span> you </span>
  <span>close</span>
  <span>. He </span>
  <span>mouths</span>
  <span> at you</span>
  <span>r</span>
  
  <span>shoulder</span>
  <span>, your head </span>
  <span>falls</span>
  
  <span>against</span>
  
  <span>his</span>
  
  <span>chest</span>
  
  <span>as</span>
  <span> you </span>
  <span>tilt</span>
  
  <span>giving</span>
  <span> him more </span>
  <span>room</span>
  <span>. He </span>
  <span>pushes</span>
  <span> in </span>
  <span>closer</span>
  
  <span>his</span>
  
  <span>cock</span>
  
  <span>nestled</span>
  
  <span>against</span>
  <span> the </span>
  <span>swell</span>
  <span> of your </span>
  <span>ass</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buck please?” You moan pushing your ass into him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please what sweetheart?”</span>
  <span> He grunts hand slipping between</span>
  <span> your bodies </span>
  <span> to grip at your ass.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Buck, I need you,” you moaned.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A strained “fuck” falls from </span>
  <span>Bucky's</span>
  <span> lips as he drags his cock down the swell of </span>
  <span>you</span>
  <span> ass, the tip pressing against the entrance of your wet warmth. He slides in with one fluid motion, your back arching at the stretch. You turn your head where it still rests against his shoulder to press a wet kiss to his, “Buck, please,” you mean as you feel him throb, </span>
  <span>“please</span>
  <span> fuck me,” you gasp your tongue running along his jaw.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s arms wrap around you as he pumps into you, the sounds of skin slapping against skin sounding through the room. You feel so full, the delicious drag, causing incoherent words to spill from your mouth the closer he brings you to your climax. His metal hand leaves your hip trailing up the expanse of your naked torso through the valley of your breasts till its meeting your neck. His hands </span>
  <span>thrum</span>
  <span> against your skin, fingers flexing as he slowly applies pressure to your skin. He continues to apply more pressure the deeper he thrusts you suck in a breath, as his fingers continue to curl against your skin. Broken </span>
  <span>moans break</span>
  <span> through your </span>
  <span>lips, mind</span>
  <span> going hazy as your pussy clenches around his cock, your skin is scorching. The lack of air makes you feel light, everything feels magnified, his thrusts bringing you closer to your end.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your left hand reached up to grip his holding on as tightly as you rode him out, </span>
  <span>you're</span>
  <span> right finding your way into his hair, gripping. White spots cloud your vision; Bucky’s hips slamming into yours, his unoccupied hand sliding between your thighs as his fingers deep into your wet warmth roughly circling your clit. Just when you’re on the verge of passing out a gasp falls from your lips as Bucky releases his hold, your body limply falling forward onto the cooled sheets. Bucky thrusts harder, his fingers continuing to work over your clit as you come undone. A broken scream leaves your lips as your legs convulse in an orgasmic </span>
  <span>tremor;</span>
  <span> your hands gripping the sheets beneath you tightly. You clench around his cock as he continues to push you through your orgasm, his thrust become erratic as he pleasured groan leaves his lips, his warmth spilling into you. Your body slumps into the bed, your muscles lax from pleasure, mind hazy from the lack of air. Bucky slips out of you his body falling next to yours, he looks over at your wrecked form,</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay sweetheart?” he questioned pushing your sweat-slicked hair from your face.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A post orgasmic laugh leaves your lips, “m’ good,” you moan pushing yourself farther up the bed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“didn’t hurt </span>
  <span>you</span>
  <span> did I?” he questioned his finger running over your cheek.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shook your head, not trusting your voice, you were spent, “can’t wait to see what you come up with, any ideas for next time?” he questions.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>From where your face is smushed into the covers you raise a brow at him, “You really want to keep doing this?” </span>
  <span>you</span>
  <span> questioned.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded shoulders shrugging, “</span>
  <span>i</span>
  <span> like doing this with you, </span>
  <span>its</span>
  <span> kind of fun and extremely sexy seeing you come undone.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You picked your head up resting it on your hand as you turned your body to face him, “Buck if we do this, the team can’t know, and this can’t mess with our friendship, I care about you too much to let this,” you said gesturing between the two of you, “get between us and fog </span>
  <span>our relationship</span>
  <span> up.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He mirrored you, “It’ll be our little secret,” he assured, “and I promise this won’t come between us, we’re doing this as friends, no feelings, no strings attached.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You swallowed nodding your head, “well I guess that settles it then,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky nodded grinning at you before he was pushing himself from your bed, “what are you doing?” you questioned as you watched him pick up his clothes.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“got to go doll m'supposed to meet Steve and Sam tonight, besides don’t want the team finding out about us, remember </span>
  <span>it's</span>
  <span> our little secret,” he said throwing you a wink before he was </span>
  <span>turning making</span>
  <span> his way into your bathroom.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You let yourself lay back, your bottom lip between your teeth as you mulled this all over, you really hoped this wouldn’t blur the lines of your friendship.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A groan left your lips the more you thought about it, god you were going to get fucked, literally.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Thigh Riding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Your heels clicked against the</span>
  <span> cracked </span>
  <span> cemented floor, your feet carrying you from the corridors in the back of the seedy little strip joint. You stopped below the “employees only sign” your eyes scanning the smoke hazed room, your eyes </span>
  <span>land</span>
  <span>ed </span>
  <span>on </span>
  <span>his form immediately</span>
  <span>, a shiver </span>
  <span>rolled</span>
  <span> up your spine </span>
  <span>finding</span>
  <span> his eyes already on yours. </span>
  <span>He was across the room in one of the ratty torn booths, his eyes trailed your lace clad body as your heels carried you towards him. You didn’t speak a word as you held a hand out to him, your body turning slightly to go back the way you came, “You coming sugar?” you questioned over you shoulder</span>
  <span>, eyes twinkling in desire.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took your hand</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> his large muscular form trailing behind you</span>
  <span>, his</span>
  <span> eyes casted down as you walked past the </span>
  <span>various booths and tables occupied with gentleman callers</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
  <span>Just as you were about to pass the threshold your boss of a week stopped you</span>
  <span> his arm pushing into your breast</span>
  <span> roughly, god how badly you wanted to rip the arm right off the socket.</span>
  <span> He looked you up and down, “you take real good care of him, he paid us very </span>
  <span>generously </span>
  <span>for a session with you so don’t disappoint,” he spoke his hand coming up to slap at your cheek</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>It took all you had not to drop kick the asshole where he stood, but the heavy hand in yours reminded you why you were here</span>
  <span>, and that you needed to see this mission through to the very end.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Steve you can’t be serious?!” you groaned looking over the file he had slid across the table.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And when your eyes did finally find his after having looked over the information of what you were being assigned too, you saw no sign of this being a joke of some sort, your body fell back against the cushioned chair, your hands coming up to rub at your temples, “There was no other way y/n,” he sighed, “this is the only way for us to take him down,”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You threw the file down, “so then send someone else in,” you grunted, “send in the newest agents you just approved.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“y/n,” he sighed.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You knew there was no arguing, this was your job, this is what being avenger entitled you too, sometimes there was missions that you might not want to get involved in, or at least not in this way, but because there was innocent people on the line you couldn’t bring yourself to just walk away and flip Steve the bird.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So, there’s really no one else to send in?” you questioned dread filling you as you already knew the answer.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He shook his head, “no one that we trust to get the job done in a timely manner, and to get it done with little to no casualties.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So I'm going in by myself, you’re giving me a week to get all the information, and how exactly are you going to get me out,” you pulled the file to look over again, “it doesn’t say here.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ll send someone in that will be able to blend, you’ll know when it’s time, the moment you see him, keep your guard up, and leave the rest to us.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Though dread filled you, at the thought of this recon mission possibly going south, at least you would have something to write for your followers when you came back to the tower.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t dream of it boss,” he patted your cheek once more, before giving your breast a squeeze.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You squeezed the hand of your gentleman caller tightly reigning in your anger, you moved around him only to be held back once more, your boss stopping the gentleman behind you, “she’ll treat you really good,” he said, “has a nice rack, and the greatest ass.</span>
  <span>” </span>
  <span>The hand holding yours tensed, you looked back over your shoulder, “come on sugar, your times ticking” you called over your shoulder, “we need to make the most out of it.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were finally moving forward again, “let me know how she is!” your boss yelled down the hall, you cringed internally, disgust washing over you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You walked till you were at the end of the hall pushing open the last door on the left, you pulled him further into the room with you, choosing the chair where his back would be facing the camera. You pushed him down onto the worn-out velvet couch, or at least what was left of velvet on it. Music filtered into the room; you didn’t waste any time as you straddled his waist, your hips hovered over his, your lace covered breasts in direct eyesight. You twisted your hips pushing them into his as you leaned forward lips stopping at his ear, “how long till shit goes south?” you questioned.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands came to rest on your hips, “should have gone south the second that asshole touched you,” he grunted, “do you have the chip?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You continued to work your hips into his, your hands leaning down to grab his trailing them up your body, resting them under the curve of your breast, you moved his hand, the thumb running over said device.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice hiding spot,” he grinned, eyes twinkling in mischief.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you were the last person I was expecting them to send in,” you muttered, running your hands up his chest.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“they weren’t going to,” he murmured quietly, “but the agent they had planned chickened out last minute.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“well I’m glad it’s you and not some other person, don’t think I would feel comfortable them seeing me like this,” you muttered continuing to work your hips.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve seen you in less doll,” he grinned gripping your hips tighter.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You went to roll your eyes but a loud bang caught you off guard, screams coming from the hall.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky looked up at you stalling your hips, “you ready to get out of here?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded your head frantically, god you wanted nothing more, Bucky lifted you off his hips, you couldn’t help but smirk at the obvious tent in his pants, “didn’t know you kept your gun there,” you teased.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, smirking at you, “it's loaded you know,” he winked.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You went to give him a smart remark but were cut off when the door to your room was blown off its hinges with a bang, Bucky’s body covered yours as debris flew into the room. Your boss from earlier appeared, face bloodied, anger boiling over his face. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You fucking bitch,” he seethed, pointing a gun at you and Bucky. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked over at Bucky who was shielding your body slightly behind his, “hand her over pal, this doesn’t have to involve you,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took you a moment to realize he really didn’t realize who Bucky was in the red washed room. You squeezed Bucky’s bicep causing him to look over at you with concern in his eyes, you moved from behind him making your way towards your boss</span>
  <span>, his hand reached out to grab at you but you shook him off.</span>
  <span> You just needed time, you just needed to stall long enough to buy the two of you time.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Yo</span>
  <span>u sat on the edge of your bed, you</span>
  <span>r </span>
  <span>blanket wrapped tightly around your shoulders</span>
  <span>. Your eyes were glued to the floor, you had been in a trance since you got home.</span>
  
  <span>The mission had gone sideways quickly</span>
  <span>, though</span>
  <span> you still were able to get ou</span>
  <span>t with the</span>
  <span> evidence, there </span>
  <span>was no one</span>
  <span> to take in.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“you’re a fucking rat aren’t ya?” he snarled, his hands gripping at your face the second you got close enough.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You gave him the best grin you could with how mushed your face was from the hard grip, “about time you caught on,” you grunted.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“i would watch that smart mouth of yours sweetheart,” he grunted pulling your face closer to his, the gun he had drawing nearer to your skin. You shuddered as he trailed the tip of the gun across your skin, gliding down till it was pressed between your legs. You were frozen </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>in the </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>moment, you had never been in a situation like this, a situation where you had felt so exposed.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“got nothing to say sweetheart, man oh man do I wish I was the thing between your legs, instead of this here gun,” he grunted pressing it into your skin more, “actually since you’re the reason for this shit show maybe I should teach you a lesson,” he hissed pulling on your hair. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You could see how tense Bucky had become, his hands were clenched to his side, jaw set.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Things took a turn for the worse when your body was sent flying towards the couch,  you scrambled to move away from the man, but he pointed his gun at you freezing you in place, “hey pal you might want to get the fuck out of here, unless you like watching.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The asshole hovering above you let his guard down for just a second while he looked down at your body, a second enough for Bucky to send a fist flying, throwing him off guard as he reached for the gun. He went to grab you angrily for leverage, but Bucky was quicker as he put a bullet through his head. A gasp left you</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>r lips</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> as his lifeless body toppled onto you, blood leaking onto your skin.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quiet raps against your door pulled you from your </span>
  <span>head, you looked up a “come in” falling from your lips.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your door opened slightly Bucky’s head peeking through a hint of a smile on his lips, “hey doll,” he murmured, “how you doing?” He questioned softly </span>
  <span>his body pushing through. You shrugged your shoulders, in all honesty you weren’t sure how you were feeling, you didn’t think you could feel anything right now, and you so desperately wanted to.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sigh left </span>
  <span>Buckys</span>
  <span> lips as he shut the door behind him, making his way over to your bed. He took a seat next to you, his body leaning against your headboard.</span>
  
  <span>He extended a hand out to you, “c’mere doll</span>
  <span>”, you looked over at him, before caving and moving towards him. You straddled his lap, your head finding its spot in his neck. Bucky's hands wrapped around you his fingers finding their way beneath your shirt, rubbing the skin there.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know it’s okay to not be okay,” he murmured.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There shouldn’t be a reason I'm not okay though, I signed up for this, I've done worse jobs,” you breathed into his neck.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his head slightly to press a warm kiss to your head, “no one is expecting you to be strong after going through a mission you would have chosen to opt out of it had Steve not told you there was no one else.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pulled away from his neck, a frown on your lips as you looked at him, “how’d you know that?” you questioned.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before I left to go extract you Steve briefed me on your mission, he also told me you might be super uncomfortable and out of your zone on this one,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sighed looking down at your hands that rested on Bucky's chest, “had the last part of this entire mission not happened, I would have been fine,” your fingers picked at his shirt, “I felt so helpless Buck, like that minute of uncertainty washed over me, and I hate that I feel like that, like I didn’t know what to do next, and I hate the feeling that I had no control over the situation.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded his head, his eyes traced over your face, it was almost like he was studying you, trying to figure you out.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He adjusts himself further into the headboard, hands reaching up to tug </span>
  <span>at </span>
  <span>the blanket that's tucked up to your shoulders away. He brushes your hair back behind your shoulders, fingers trailing over your neck before their coming up to </span>
  <span>grip</span>
  <span> your chin.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me what you want, "he voiced eyes staring intently into yours.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You raised a brow, “what do you mean Buck?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“just tell me what you want, what do you need me to do,” he said his thumb running over your cheek.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You knew what Bucky was asking you, but you would be lying if you said you didn’t feel the tiniest bit inadequate with him, especially with the events of today. Hoping to play off his request you decided to do what you knew best, “I think you’ve been spending a little too much time on Tumblr Buck,” you teased offering him a smirk.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been a long week doll, I had a lot of studying to do, a lot of work about me that needed to be beta’d”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A giggle slipped past your lips, “Bucky you’re not the beta reader if the work has already been published,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A frown pulled at his lips, “well whatever,” he grumbled before his face was smoothing over again, “i still did a lot of work, and I came across a couple of posts that piqued my interest,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You raised a brow in question allowing him to continue, “what are your thoughts on my thighs?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You almost choked on your saliva, “excuse me what?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“oh come on doll,” he teased thigh muscles flexing under you bottom.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“uh they’re nice?” you questioned, earning you a low chuckle.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“that’s not what I meant,” he murmured the fingers of his right hand trailing over the skin of your cheek descending down your neck where they danced around your collar dipping further till his fingers stopped at the tops of you breast. His left hand moved up your body tipping your head back slightly as he leaned forward nipping at the skin of your neck.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you imagine riding them, feeling them tense underneath your warmth” he whispered his tongue running along your skin nipping at that sweet spot beneath your ear that had your back arching for him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small moan falls from your lips, Bucky moves his head away from your neck, your body moving with him. Your head falls forward, your hands trailing up his chest till they’re tangling in his hair your lips pushing into his roughly. You grind into him, his tongue finding yours when a gasp falls from your lips, you feel his muscles contracting under your own thighs, a shiver of want washes over you as you pull your lips away from his, your body moving to the side as you adjust yourself so your sitting on the top of his left thigh, his metal appendage gripping your hip to help steady you. You feel his muscle harden beneath you, you give a tentative swirl of your hips, a low gasp falling from your lips at the sensation of pleasure it brings to your clit. His right hand meets your hips, guiding you down harder this time.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep going y/n,” he husks his head dipping down into the crevice of your neck. Your hips push forward and back the friction drawing breathy moans to fall from your lips. Your body shudders from the building pleasure, your arms wrapped around Bucky’s neck pulling him closer to you as you continue to ride it out bringing your closer. Your panties are wet with your slick, and they’re only growing damper as Bucky’s hands continue to guide you. Whimpers of pleasure fall from your lips, “fuck keep going sweetheart,” Bucky encourages. Your thighs start to ache as you try to keep your pace, hips rutting frantically to draw you closer.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lips are kissing across your exposed skin, a broken “fuck” falls from your lips as you grind down faster, hips swiveling down harder, his thigh muscles flexing beneath your aching pussy. The pressure continues to build within your walls, the heat of your climax rising. Bucky nips at your neck pushing you over, pleasure washes over you, his name falling from your lips in a breathy moan. Your hips continue to jerk as you ride out your pleasure, your body falling into Bucky, quiet gasps falling from your lips as you come down from your high.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles against your skin, “so I take it you think about them then?” he teases pressing a kiss to your dewy skin.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You murmur into his skin, a breathy laugh falling from your lips. You adjust in his lap feeling the hardness of his cock through his pants. Not letting yourself think twice about your next moves, you trail your hand down cupping his bulge. A low growl falls from his lips as you slip off of his thigh to kneel between his legs. Your fingers work over the button popping it open, as you work the zipper down. You look up at him through your lashes, your fingers tugging at the top of his jeans. Bucky looks down at you with lust ridden eyes, his hips lifting to help you pull them down further, his briefs coming down as well. His cock springs forward, as you slide down nestling between his open thighs. Your arms rest against his thighs as you take his cock into your hand, you can feel your wetness beneath your skin as you give his cock a few tentative strokes drawing low moans from him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck doll,” he moans his head thrown back in pleasure as you run your tongue along the underside of his pulsing cock </span>
  <span>running i</span>
  <span>t </span>
  <span>from base to tip. He groans as you take him into your mouth, your tongue swirling over the tip. A grunt falls from </span>
  <span>Buckys</span>
  <span> lips, his thighs flexing, stomach tightening in pleasure</span>
  <span>. You find a steady rhythm </span>
  <span>with your mouth that has Bucky’s thighs flexing underneath your arms, groans of pleasure falling from his sinful lips.</span>
  <span> You pull</span>
  <span> away</span>
  
  <span>with a wet pop, your tongue giving him one last lick that his feet pushing into the bed, “fucking he</span>
  <span>ll</span>
  <span> sweetheart</span>
  <span>, didn’t realize I missed that mouth of yours,” he grinned gripping your chin, his thumb running over your swollen lips</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A lopsided grin pulls at your lips, “come up here,” he murmurs his hands reaching for you.</span>
  <span> Bucky doesn’t waste time as he presses his lips to yours</span>
  <span>, his hands sliding down your sides to remove your shorts</span>
  <span>. He grabs a hold of your ass squeezing</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> drawing a low moan from you</span>
  <span> as he pulls you up higher your legs on either side of his hips, his cock </span>
  <span>pressing against your wet heat.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s pressing along your jaw, his hands pulling at your hair, “what do you want </span>
  <span>y/n, tell me what you want,” he asks continuing to press open mouthed kisses to your heated skin,</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your pussy clenches as you feel his</span>
  <span> cock push up, teasing, </span>
  <span>“fuck,” you moan grinding back, “I want-”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to fuck me,” you moan, </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His cock twitches against your ass, </span>
  <span>as he slides it down to your entrances, the tip </span>
  <span>pressing </span>
  <span>in</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>you push onto your arms the rest of him pushing in till he’s buried to the hilt.</span>
  <span> A moan falls from your lips as you feel him pulse within your walls.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take over doll, take what you want,” he groans.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your body falls forward onto his,</span>
  <span> as you lift yourself off of him till only his tip is left inside before your hips are grinding back down.</span>
  <span> Your movements are slow, teasing as your grind, twist, and swirl your hips over his cock. Whiny</span>
  <span> moans are falling from your lips as you watch Bucky fall apart in pleasure. </span>
  <span>His hands are gripping your hips tightly, they’re guiding you, moving you on him till he’s hiding those pleasurable spots within you.</span>
  <span> Your thighs quiver in pleasure and pain, your arms giving out as you fall into Bucky’s chest</span>
  <span> “Bucky fuck me please,” you moan needing the release, needing to feel his warmth spill into you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A growl falls from his lips as he grips your hips tighter, </span>
  <span> he plants his feet to the </span>
  <span>bed as he slams into you building a quickening pace.</span>
  
  <span>He’s pounding into you rough and fast, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing through the room.</span>
  <span> Your mouth drops open in pleasure, your moans </span>
  <span>pressing </span>
  <span>into his skin to keep from being loud.</span>
  <span> His arms wrap around you holding you tightly as he fucks up into you, your mouth fin</span>
  <span>ds his as your orgasm washes over you, your moans mixing with his. Your body goes lax in his</span>
  <span> as he </span>
  <span>continues to fuck into you warm wet heat, you tighten around him, a groan falling from his lips and into yours as his warmth spills into you.</span>
  <span> His hands slide up your back gripping your face as he keeps your lips mingled with his, “fuck,” he groans against your lips.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your both coming down from your post coital </span>
  <span>state when Bucky speaks up, you lift your head from his sweat slicked chest to get a good look at him, “you know your boss was right about one thing, you really are something special,” he whispers with a glint in his eye, “your rack and ass are just a plus,” he adds a smirk pulling at his lips.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your laughter fills the room, your head finding its way back onto his chest, “I’m going to kick you out of my room Barnes,” you threatened.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t,” he states “you’ve been gone a week, we have a lot </span>
  <span>to catch up on</span>
  <span>,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Catch up on?” You questioned looking up at him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you’ll see,” he grins flipping the two of you over.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. On Edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Barnes,” you moaned, “I swear to god if you show me another </span>
  <span>fic</span>
  <span>, that is more than three parts I may just scratch my eyes out”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky turned to look at you from where he was laying on his stomach computer screen illuminating his features, “I thought you liked doing this, do you not?” he questioned brow raised.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“of course, I love to do this, but not when you’re here, you’re literally reciting porn written about you to me as if it’s the daily news,” you deadpanned, “you have gone through two </span>
  <span>masterlists</span>
  <span>, two, you know this isn’t exactly what I thought you meant by catch up,” you muttered side eyeing him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You saw Bucky’s lips twitch as a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, he pushed your laptop off to the side, his arm sliding around your bare waist, “oh,” he grinned, “and what is it that you thought I meant?” he questioned drawing your body closer to his.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“definitely not reading your best rated porn without plot one-shots about you,” you muttered, though there was a teasing underlying to your tone.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“is it because you can’t get off?” he teased, “rub one off to the thought of me,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes smacking his chest lightly, “If I wanted to get off I could very well do so if pleased, but why use my finger’s when I could use something else,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A growl left Bucky’s lips as he pushed himself up onto his arms, his body sliding over yours</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> hips pressing yours into the sheets below you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you doll, a needy little thing” He murmured his finger running over your cheek, eyes staring intently at yours. He leans down slowly his lips hovering above yours for a second before his teeth are nipping at your lower lip, his tongue smoothing over the bite. Your body is squirming under his ever so slightly, your lower half searching for his. The hand that isn't by your head slides down the length of` your body curving over your hips, his hand pushing you down. A groan slips past your lips, Bucky grins</span>
  <span> his lips molding to yours. Your hips are eager to feel him against you as you push against </span>
  <span>his left hand,</span>
  <span> his lips leave yours</span>
  <span> pulling a whine from you, “</span>
  <span>if you don’t stop moving, I’m going to stop,” he warns</span>
  <span>, your hips still.</span>
  <span> He’s chuckling low before his lips are leaning down once more to cover yours, your lips are moving fervently against one another, Bucky drawing the sweetest noises from you, he’s grown addicted to the little mewls he’s able to pull from you. He pulls away from your lips, head nudging yours to the side exposing your neck to him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wastes no time as he licks, sucks, and bites across the sensitive skin till his teeth find that sweet spot, the one that has a low moan falling from your lips, back arching, toes curling. He grins into your skin before continuing the ministration, the hand that holds down your hip is now sliding to the side, cooling down your heated skin. A loud gasp falls from your lips as his left hand roughly cups your mound, his index finger runs over your slit, the moans he’s drawing from you are scandalous, he thought the noises he was driving from you before were something, but these noises, oh these were delicious. You can feel his hard cock against your thigh, and that only makes your skin grow hotter, you need him inside you, you need to feel the thickness of it through your walls as you clench around him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His finger finally slips into the heat of your folds, his finger dipping in slightly to your entrance before its trailing up circling your throbbing clit. Bucky drinks in the breathy moan that spills from your lips his tongue licking it from your mouth. He gives you a few rubs before his finger is trailing back down your slick, finger teasing your entrance before he’s pushing it into the knuckle working it inside of you. Your head pushes into the pillow beneath your head, soft moans falling from you lips. Bucky's working in a second finger when the sound of your phone vibrating startles you both, you look to your night stand eyes wide. Your tempted to let it go to voicemail, “answer it,” Bucky murmurs against the skin of your jaw.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A whine leaves your lips as you reach over the best that you can with Bucky still on you. You look at the vibrating device, Sam’s name staring back at you, “can’t I just let it go to voicemail,” you whine. Bucky shakes his head, “answer it” he murmurs fingers thrusting tentatively. You groan answering the call bringing the phone to your ear, “this better be good Wilson,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your breath is catching in your throat but it's not due to Sam’s infectious laugh in reply to your grumbling answer, oh no, rather its due to Bucky’s thumb currently circling your sensitive clit.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know for you being gone a week I thought you’d be happier to hear from me, I'm beginning to think you’ve been spending too much time with tin man,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You bit your tongue to keep the moan from spilling out as Bucky thrusted his fingers within you, “You have no idea,” you grounded out glaring at Bucky.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave you his best Cheshire grin, his thumb gliding over your clit causing a gasp to fall from your lips, “Uh you okay y/n?” Sam questioned.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You coughed clearing your throat, “yeah I'm fine Sam, thought I saw something on the bathroom floor is all, so what has you calling me Wilson?” you questioned needing to hurry this call up.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“we’re all heading out to the bar tonight, in like ten maybe fifteen minutes tops if you’re up for it.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You went to answer but Bucky beat you to it, “yeah we’re up for it,” he called out, your eyes widened in horror.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that Barnes?” Sam questioned the laugh evident in his voice.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah he’s a little obsessed with me,” you ground out, smacking at his chest.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam barked out a laugh, “we’ll see you in fifteen Wilson, Barnes has to help me with something and then we’ll be down.” You didn’t wait for his reply as you hung up the call, flinging the phone to the side.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your hips roll against his hand, a low laugh falling from Bucky’s lip as he continues to work his fingers into you, “can't believe you hung up on Wilson sweetheart,” he chuckled his teeth nipping at your jaw.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You aren’t able to give him the remark that sits on your tongue as he draws a low moan from you his fingers scissoring inside of you curling against that toe-curling spot.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fu- fuck </span>
  <span>bucky</span>
  <span>,” you moan hand curling around his wrist that's finger deep inside of you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“you’re so wet doll, does it feel good, you like having my fingers fucking you like this?” he questio</span>
  <span>ned</span>
  <span> breathily.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nod your head not finding the words through the moans he’s drawing from you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Use your words angel, am I making you feel good?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” you moan, “ohh god yes please don’t stop,” you begged your body writhing beneath him as he brought you closer to that sweet release.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could feel that sweet release building, your body teetering on the edge of a delicious orgasm.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were so close, almost there, almost, a loud whine was leaving your lips as Bucky pulled his finger from you, </span>
  <span>his body sliding off yours.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bucky,” you moaned.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled lowly from where he stood at the side of your bed</span>
  <span>, “ten minutes till we’re supposed to meet the team downstairs doll,”</span>
  <span> he grinned</span>
  <span> putting on the clothes he had discarded hours ago.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You gaped </span>
  <span>at him as you watched him head towards the door, “I’ll see you downstairs sweetheart, you might want to get dressed don’t want to keep them waiting,” he grinned throwing you a wink before he was slipping out of your room.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your head flew back into your pillow a loud groan leaving your lips at the unsatisfied ached between your legs.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>So you going to tell me what Tin man was helping you with</span>
  <span> before I called</span>
  <span>?” Sam grinned cheekily eyes twinkling in the low light of the bar. You rolled your eyes but smiled behind the glass of whiskey in your hand, </span>
  <span>“he was just checking up on me, pretty sure you heard the mission went south,” you murmured</span>
  <span> taking a sip from your glass</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam nodded taking a sip himself, “yeah Steve briefed me on it</span>
  <span>, you okay?” He questioned.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shrugged your shoulders, “as okay as anyone can be,” you smiled.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You and Sam kept up the small talk at the high top table the team had chosen</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> though the others had left you long ago for the darkened </span>
  <span>corner</span>
  <span> of the bar where the pool tables sat lined up.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <span>wanna</span>
  <span> go shoot pool with the others?” Sam questioned throwing back the last of his drink, you mirrored his actions.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Sure,</span>
  <span> I love watching Natasha slaughter </span>
  <span>Barnes</span>
  <span> and Rogers,” you grinned grabbing his extended hand as he pulled you towards the team. You got there just in time to see Natasha grinning cheekily, Steve throwing his head back in defeat a heavy sigh falling from his lips. “See,” you said </span>
  <span>smackin</span>
  <span> Sam’s chest, “we got here just in time to see them get their asses handed to them, though I don’t think Steve needs anymore,” you grinned throwing Steve a wink. A laugh fell from your lips at the sight of Steve’s cheeks taking on a pink hue, “Awe Steve,” you cooed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“you know y/n you’re a lot of talk for someone who never play’s pool when we come out, pretty sure you could get your ass handed to you too,” Bucky spoke up from where he stood on the other side of the pool table, leaning on the pool stick.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“pick on someone your own size Barnes, don’t be a sore loser,” you teased.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“oh come on y/n, Bucky has a point you never play pool,” Steve added in his eyes glinting in amusement.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You groaned, “if I play one game will you guys stop picking on me?” you questioned arms crossed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky perked up, “</span>
  <span>i’ll</span>
  <span> show you the ropes doll,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shook your head a laugh falling from your lips, “I think I'd rather have Nat teach me,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I</span>
  <span> think </span>
  <span>Natasha's</span>
  <span> a little preoccupied with schooling </span>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span>, so </span>
  <span>whaddya</span>
  <span> say doll?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“as long as you show me the ropes,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>oh</span>
  <span> don’t worry sweetheart,” he spoke voice dropping low as he came behind you, “</span>
  <span>I'll</span>
  <span> show you everything I know.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re wound tight and he’s not even touching you, at least not in the way you need him to. Your skin is glistening with sweat under the lowlight of the bar, he sidles up behind you, his voice ghosts over </span>
  <span>your</span>
  <span> ear, “your turn,” the word alone has shivers running down your spine, you’re not sure you want to go again.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>With shaky hands you get into position, you can hear his tongue clicking behind you, his left hand runs down the back of your relaxed fit dress, pushing you down lower to the table, his right hand obstructed from the view of any onlookers climbs up your thigh till its nestled in the warmth of your legs, his hand cupping your mound, “you’ve got to master your stroke,” he instructs, his index finger stroking you through your dampened panties. You bite back a moan that climbs up your throat, “during your practice strokes,” he murmurs into your ear his index finger circling your aching clit, “your eyes should switch from the contact point on the cue ball to the point you’re aiming for on the object ball,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your</span>
  <span> hair catches on your damp forehead obscuring how your mouth drops open slightly in pleasure, your so close. He had been winding you up just like this </span>
  <span>every time</span>
  <span> it was your turn, it looked innocent to the eye of anyone who might look your way it was anything but innocent underneath. His fingers are working you over faster, you’re trying to focus on the task at hand but your mind can do nothing but focus on the immense pleasure he’s bringing you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now,” he speaks up </span>
  <span>bringing</span>
  <span> you back from your </span>
  <span>pleasurable</span>
  <span> haze, “line up the pool tip,” he presses his clothed erection against your backside, grinding ever so slightly, “up with the cue ball, aim” he murmurs flicking your clit, “and hit, away,” just as you’re about to push over the edge he stops all movement, a pained gasp leaves your lips as he retracts his hands from you panties, rubbing your slick on your thigh.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“darn doll, you were so close,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You turn on wobbly legs to glare at him, “</span>
  <span>I've</span>
  <span> had enough, I don’t want to play this stupid game” you ground out, “</span>
  <span>I'll</span>
  <span> be right back,” you mutter pulling away from the pool tables. You can hear him chuckle lowly behind you. You pass Natasha on your way to the restroom to hopefully freshen up your heated skin, “you alright y/n you look like you’ve just run a marathon,” she grins.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You groan but let a laugh slip past your lips, “Barnes is just really making it hard for me to get the hang of pool, </span>
  <span>he's</span>
  <span> working me up only to let me down at the last second,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha patted your shoulder, “you’ll get there, before long you’ll be handing his ass to him,” she teased pulling a grin from you, “we’re ready to call it a night, would you like us to wait for you?” she questioned.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys can go ahead, I still need to get my tab after I freshen up,” you responded pushing back your sweat slicked hair.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure?” she asked, “</span>
  <span>i</span>
  <span> can get one of the guys to wait for you,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shook your head, “it’s fine really Nat, you guys can go ahead, I shouldn’t be too far behind you guys.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“only if </span>
  <span>you're</span>
  <span> sure,” she replied.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“positive,” you smiled.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You waved at her as you walked towards the restroom desperately needing to wet your heated skin, and maybe wipe away at the slick that had </span>
  <span>accumulated</span>
  <span> on your lace panties, it was beginning to grow uncomfortable.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You walked into the one stall restroom not bothering to lock the restroom door behind you as you wouldn’t be taking long. Staring into the grimy mirror you turned on the tap, running your fingers in the cool water. You ran your damp fingers over your face feeling instantly cooled, though it was doing nothing for the throbbing ache between your legs. Your patting your face down with a napkin when the door is swinging open, you turn toward it wide eyed to see Bucky walking in, “what the hell Bucky, I thought you left with the team,” you said your hand reaching up to feel your racing heart.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t reply as he gave you’re his back, </span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span> almost inaudible click resonated through the dingy restroom, “Uh buck, what are you,” you paused watching him closely, “what are you doing?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to face you then his eyes clouded over with lust, you’re barely able to get a word out before he’s closing the distance between the two of you, his lips crashing into yours roughly. It’s a battle of tongue and teeth as he pushes your back up against the wall closest to the sink. You grow dizzy of the feel of his tongue dancing with </span>
  <span>yours</span>
  <span> a loud breathy gasp falls from your lips as you both pull away for air, Bucky dropping to his knees. “Buck what-” he’s lifting up your dress, head darting between your legs to bite at your inner thighs. Your head falls back against the tiled wall, fingers webbing into his hair, “You think you’re the only one who’s tired of playing this little game, you think you’re the only one who’s been on edge?” he questions huskily looking up at you through his lashes where his head rests between your legs.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Barnes what has gotten into you</span>
  <span>,” you</span>
  <span> moan when he hoists your leg over his shoulder his warm breath fanning over your dampened lace panties.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve read through a lot of teasing,” he murmurs running his tongue along your covered folds, “but I've yet to come across someone edging, teasing their partner till they’re falling apart at the </span>
  <span>seams</span>
  <span>,” he licks again pressing his tongue in deeper, “and doll,” he whispers eyes catching yours, “you’re bursting,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky makes quick work of pulling your panties to the side, exposing your slick wet folds to him. He doesn’t waste </span>
  <span>another second</span>
  <span> as he leans in burying his face between your legs. His tongue delves in licking, sucking, lapping at your sensitive core. Your head is thrown back in </span>
  <span>ecstasy</span>
  <span>, mouth dropped open in a moan as your finger pulls at his long brunette locks. His tongue is working you over trailing up your folds to seek out your clit, he flicks over it once, twice, before he zones in on it, sucking flicking the </span>
  <span>sweetened</span>
  <span> little bud.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck </span>
  <span>Bucky</span>
  <span>,” you moan, “please don’t stop, please don’t stop,” you cry.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as those words spill from your </span>
  <span>mouth,</span>
  <span> he’s doing just that, a cry falls from your lips as he inches up your body. His lips are finding </span>
  <span>yours</span>
  <span> his tongue sliding into your mouth letting you taste yourself on him. Your shaky hands reach down to unbutton his jeans, but they’re not coming undone as quick as you’d like, “Fuck Buck please,” you whine into his mouth.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands are taking a hold of yours stalling all movements, he’s looking down at you, eyes hooded with lust, “you’ve made it this far baby, just a little bit longer,” he grinned giving your lips a sweet peck. He holds eye contact with you as he unzips his jeans, pulling himself from the tight confines of his jeans, he lifts your leg onto his hip, his cock splitting through your folds.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hold your breath as you wait, his tip teasing your entrance, a broken moan falls from your lips as he bottoms out your arms wrap around his shoulders gripping him to you, it only takes a few thrust and your coming undone. Your mouth drops open in a loud moan as your orgasm take you by surprise, your back arches against the wall, </span>
  <span>bucky</span>
  <span> wraps his arms tightly around your waist his head burying in your chest as he continues to fuck you through your orgasm. Choked sobs are falling from your lips as your vision blurs, another orgasm washing over you from the pleasure you had been withheld from all evening.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky is biting at the skin of your breast, low grunts falling from his lips and you can swear its music to your post orgasmic ears. You clench around him tightly bringing him to his own end, his warmth spurting deep inside of you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your fingers thread into his hair as you </span>
  <span>pull</span>
  <span> his lips to yours, swallowing the moans that fall from his lips as he shallowly thrusts into you. Your thighs are quivering in his hold, barely keeping you upright if it hadn’t been for him pinning you to the wall.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s head falls to your neck, his breaths coming out labored, you can feel puffs of laughter against your skin. “what?” you questioned a hint of laughter in your own voice.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“this isn’t the way I planned on taking you after all that,” he grinned looking down at you, “didn’t see it going this way.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“and how did you plan on taking me?” you questioned your cupping his cheek, thumb running over his bottom lip. He’s thinking over his next words, “just not like </span>
  <span>this," he</span>
  <span> whispered placing a kiss to your thumb.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment you can feel the energy shift between the two of you, both of you are letting the vulnerable side of </span>
  <span>you come</span>
  <span> out, the one you were told not to let cloud this agreement, yet here it was.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You both stand there just staring at one another, your thigh slips from his hip, “you think your </span>
  <span>reader’s</span>
  <span> will be excited to read about this?” he questions, and just like that the bubble you were in bursts bringing you back to reality.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You open your mouth to reply but your cut off by loud knocks against the wooden door, “hey y/n, have you seen Barnes?” </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The reality of almost getting caught had hit you and Bucky like a freight train. It hadn’t hit you at first, in the initial moment you had only felt the panic, the rush of what you were really doing behind closed doors with Bucky</span>
  <span> hadn’t reared yet.</span>
  <span> It was starting to weigh on </span>
  <span>you</span>
  <span> though</span>
  <span>, to finally hit you, maybe the rush had finally worn off, or maybe it was because you hadn’t seen Bucky for the past three days.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your words were caught in your throat</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, you looked from Bucky to the door</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, then back, “you didn’t tell the team you were staying?” You hissed.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky’s eyes were just as wide as yours, “Sam and Natasha took off, I told Steve I was going to make sure you were okay before we took off</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, I thought maybe he would have taken off after I didn’t return for some time”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> he murmured rubbing the back of his head.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And you didn’t think to tell me that you still had Steve waiting for you</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, Bucky its Steve, of course he’s going to wait!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y/n?” Steve’s voice called out again.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, fuck okay!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> You whispered shoving Bucky</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>into a stall</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, “wait right here I’m going to get him away from here and then you can make your way out and pretend you were in the men’s restroom</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, got it?” Bucky nodded his head, his words caught in his throat.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“One minute Steve!” You yelled out, “stay” you grunted finger pointed at Bucky’s face.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>In that moment you had been relieved it had been Steve and not one of the others you’re not sure the reaction Wilson or Romanoff wo</span>
  <span>uld have had at your situation. Though you’re not sure you would have minded</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> their reactions would be better than the cold shoulder you were getting from Bucky. You weren’t sure w</span>
  <span>hat had happened </span>
  <span>between</span>
  <span> the steamy moment you two had</span>
  <span>, to the moment when Steve came looking for the two of you. It’s like a wall had gone up as soon as you had got Bucky out of the restroom stall. He had refused to look at you, talk to you, much less be in the same space as you. If this is what happened when the two of you almost </span>
  <span>got</span>
  <span> caught you can’t imagine what would happen when feelings get caught, though you had a feeling you would soon find out.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was nearing the end of day </span>
  <span>four</span>
  <span> of having Bucky avoid you, you had managed to keep yourself in the confines of your own room the rest of the evening opting out of the team's activities for the night. A simple feeling under the weather had allowed you to get away without being hounded with any more questions. You were in the comfort of your own bed</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> Tumblr app open on your phone hoping that it would drive away this dark cloud that loomed over you. The Bucky x reader tag was doing nothing except making your heart ache more and more in your chest. Let’s not even get started on the Steve x reader, </span>
  <span>Stucky</span>
  <span> x reader? With a loud sigh you flung your phone off to the side burying yourself deeper into your </span>
  <span>bed</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your quiet as you pull at the come apart strings on your favorite comforter, you’re trying to get a handle on this situation, trying to see where things could have possibly gone wrong. The more and more you dwelled in your mind, the more you saw this whole situation as a mess. What were you expecting though, you wrote fanfiction about your best friend, he found out, and then he offered to help, what was right about any of that? It was a unique situation and you weren’t sure anyone would understand if they found out the agreement you and Bucky had. What was your agreement though, you knew you were writing about your best friend</span>
  <span> who out of nowhere offered you his assistance in getting him right</span>
  <span>, but what was Bucky </span>
  <span>really </span>
  <span>doing? Was he generally curious and offering you his help, was he blowing off steam, was he</span>
  <span>-</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soft knocks pulled you from your thoughts, you groaned but turned your head nonetheless to tell the person on the other side of your door to come</span>
  <span> in. Your breath caught in your throat when you saw Bucky standing there head casted down slightly, his eyes still couldn’t meet yours.</span>
  <span> You watched him with baited breath</span>
  <span>, finally after a few second his eyes were meeting yours, “do you think we could talk?” </span>
  <span>He murmured.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You swallowed down the lump in your throat, nodding your head numbly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You had been expecting Bucky to come in to your room, take a seat on your bed but instead you were pulled from the comforts of your room down to the garage where Bucky was passing you a helmet. You looked from Bucky to the helmet in his hand and back, he </span>
  <span>shaked</span>
  <span> it in your direction.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A nervousness washed over you, “Uh buck I thought you wanted to talk?” you questioned hesitation in your voice.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“and we will but not here,” he murmured head nodding in the direction of the tower.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You felt in the moment you had no choice; you knew you would need to go with him if you wanted him to talk to you. Sighing you grabbed for the helmet in his out stretched hand, slipping it on your head. You watched Bucky mount the bike, you’d be lying if you said you weren't ogling his legs the entire time. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You coming?” he questioned and for a split second you let yourself believe that there had been humor in his voice.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You weren’t sure where you and Bucky were going, the roads kept winding the further you drove away from the safety of the tower. Your nerves had been eating at you since earlier but now the feeling was at its peak, your mind racing with all the possible what ifs that would come from this talk. You were so in your mind that you didn’t realize Bucky had come to a stop, had it not been for his hands gently patting yours you would have never realized you were no longer driving down the darkened roads. You slipped your hands from around his waist, slipping yourself carefully off the back of the bike. Slipping your helmet off you looked around the very secluded area Bucky had brought you to. There’s not a street light in sight, the only glow of light are the illuminating moon and stars overhead. You’re in awe of the beauty around you, it all feels so special, you almost couldn’t bring yourself to look away had it not been for Bucky calling your name. When you turned to face him you were almost knocked off your feet from his stare alone, you couldn’t quiet pinpoint his expression, but the intensity of the way his eyes were staring down your frozen form was almost too much.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stretched his gloved hand out towards you, “c’mere”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your body moved on its own accord towards Bucky, your hand sliding into his as he pulled you closer, drawing you in towards his awaiting form. You stood off to the side of the bike watching as Bucky slid back slightly, leaving the spot he had previously been occupying open to you. Your eyes widened ever so slightly at the realization of what Bucky was asking you to do.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got you,” he replied seeing the hesitation on your features.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s tugging on your hand again bringing you closer, he helps you lift your leg so your straddling the bike. Once you’re situated the best you can be, his hands are finding their way to your hips, pulling you in closer. You're not sure how Bucky got this hold over you, it's ridiculous really how easily you let yourself fall into him, to be entranced by him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of you are watching the other, studying, your skin is prickling with anticipation the longer the silence hangs over you. Your mouth falls open to initiate the conversation but the words never come, instead your met with Bucky’s lips meeting yours's in a bruising kiss. His hands come up to cup your cheeks softly keeping you in place as he invades you mouth with his sinful tongue. You want to pull away, you need to question him what is going on, but the minute Bucky’s pulling you closer you lose all sense of sight.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss only becomes more heated as he adjusts the two of you, your legs wrapping around his back as he pushes you down onto the bike, his body hovering over yours. His lips are finally pulling away from yours, breathy gasps falling from your lips as you look up at him, “Bucky </span>
  <span>wh</span>
  <span>-”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s falling into you again, his lips meeting yours in a much softer kiss silencing the unspoken words on your tongue, his hands are cupping your face again, holding you too him. You lose yourself in him, forgetting everything you may have been ready to tell him. His hands are </span>
  <span>falling</span>
  <span> from your cheeks trailing down the sides of your curves, sliding down under your back pulling you with him as he leans back.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your arms wrap themselves around his shoulders steadying yourself, his hands slide down further till there gripping </span>
  <span>your</span>
  <span> jean clad ass. Your head falls back, a breathy “Bucky” tumbling from your lips. He doesn’t wait another second to dip his head down to your neck. He needs to hear those sweet sounds fall from your lips. Your fingers tangle in his hair as he </span>
  <span>assaults</span>
  <span> your sensitive skin; he licks, nips, and sucks over those sweet tender spots that have you moaning lowly, your lower half gyrating into his clothed erection confined in his to tight jeans.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He searches out that sweet spot, your fingers tugging as you push him in closer, hips grinding down harder. “fuck sweetheart,” he grunts licking over your skin. His hands leave your ass circling to the front of your jeans as his fingers work at the button of your jeans. He skillfully pops them open, the zipper descending as well, his fingers are hooking the tops of your jeans wiggling them. You get the hint as you lean back ever so slowly back over the bike, your chest heaving with anticipation. Bucky’s watching you with lustful eyes as he helps to remove one leg from your jeans.  Your tongue runs over your lips as you look away from his watchful eyes to watch his hands work his jeans open.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A low moan is falling from your lips at the sight of Bucky’s cock springing from the confines of his jeans. His hands are covering your panty covered pussy, thumb rubbing wet folds, pressing in. A moan falls from your lips at the sensation, his left hand gripping your hip as he pulls you down closer to him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bucky please,” you whine, back arching off the seat of the bike.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want more?” he grins fingers pushing your panties to the side, delving into your warm slick.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two fingers are pushing into you, a hiss falling from your lips, “</span>
  <span>fuckkk</span>
  <span>” you moan.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickens the pace, his fingers searching out the bundle of nerves that will have your toes curling, and his name falling from your lips in a sinful prayer. Bucky’s works his fingers curling them inside you almost as if </span>
  <span>he's</span>
  
  <span>beckoning</span>
  <span> you from within your wet pussy to cum for him. A loud gasp is falling from your lips, your hands reach down to stall his movements, he looks down at you, his head cocking to the side in question.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Inside of me, I want to cum with you inside of me,” you pleaded in a broken moan.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky wastes no time, as he lines himself up with you, he’s just as eager and wanting as you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slips in slowly, his cock stretching you in just the right way, “</span>
  <span>Fuckkk</span>
  <span>,” he growls lowly. Jesus the mouth on this man, you think you could die happy if this was the last </span>
  <span>thing</span>
  <span> you’d hear.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushes in till he’s sheathed within you, hips flush against </span>
  <span>yours, a</span>
  <span> whimper falls from your lips as you grind against him, he’s stalling your hips instantly grinning deviously down at you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bucky please” you moan, “please,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please what sweetheart?” he questions thumb sweeping over your aching clit.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“please move, please,” you </span>
  <span>beg</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His arms are finding their way under your back as he lifts you to him, your chest pressed tightly to his. The first thrust is slow, a delicious drag, your mouth drops open in a moan, he leans in pressing his lips to yours. Your using your body to lift </span>
  <span>yourself inching</span>
  <span> higher and higher in his lap till only the tip of his cock remains. Eyes locked with </span>
  <span>his, you</span>
  <span> slam back down drawing breathy moans from both of you, he then takes over thrusting shallowly into you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Growls and grunts are falling from his lips as he fucks up into you, he’s getting desperate the need for release strong.  His hands are sliding from your back down to grip your hips tightly sure enough to bruise, “hold on to me sweetheart,” he’s pulling you down roughly, hitting that sweet spot within you with each hard thrust.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your gripping his back, fingers scraping skin as you ride out his movements. You’re a whimpering mess, his name falling from your lips in a silent prayer.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck, I’m </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span>-</span>
  <span>” he’s</span>
  <span> pressing his head into </span>
  <span>yours</span>
  <span> lips pressing roughly against yours a low groan falling from his lips his hips picking up pace as he draws the two of you closer to that sweet release of pleasure.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You come undone, moans spilling from your lips as the pleasure washes over you, your legs tighten around his waist, back arching, as a particularly loud moans falls from your lips. The sweet sounds spilling from your lips brings him to his end, his warmth spilling into you. Your breaths are intermingling where your foreheads are pressed against one another, his nose brushing up against yours, your heart flutters in your chest.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes are search yours for a second before his lips are dipping in pressing against </span>
  <span>yours</span>
  <span> once, twice, and a third time.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thumb is running against your heated cheek as he pulls back slightly to get a good look at your flushed face, </span>
  <span>“you</span>
  <span> alright sweetheart,” he whispers.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> Your breath is catching in your throat at the action, there’s been a shift between the two of you, it’s different, but you like this feeling, but just as </span>
  <span>quickly</span>
  <span> as the moment presented itself it was gone as he slid out of you adjusting himself back into his jeans. He’s quiet as helps you back into your pants, “so I'm going to guess this isn’t what you meant by talking?” you questioned quietly a silent laugh falling from your lips as you glanced up at him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes meet yours, “we can’t do this, not anymore” he murmurs.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your heart catches in your throat, “</span>
  <span>wh</span>
  <span>- what?” you question shakily, “what do you mean Bucky we just did,” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s sighing, the feelings you were trying to contain are peeking through and you know he can see the pain etched across your face, “it’s getting complicated doll, the team is bound to find out about what we’re doing, and I really  don’t want this to ruin things between us.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A scoff falls from your lips, “you didn’t want to ruin things between us yet you do this,” you hissed, “you should have never offered to “help” </span>
  <span>Barnes</span>
  <span> you could have saved yourself the complications, see this is why I told you </span>
  <span>you</span>
  
  <span>weren't</span>
  <span> thinking things through!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“sweetheart,” he tries.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You raise your hand not wanting to hear anymore, you should have known this would have happened, you should have never given into him. Why did you give into him, you should have </span>
  <span>known</span>
  <span> things </span>
  <span>weren't</span>
  <span> going to go your way especially after not seeing him for almost 4 days, how foolish you had </span>
  <span>been.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>i</span>
  <span> thought we could do this y/n, but I just don’t think I can” he whispers. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your heart aches something painful in your chest at his words, an ache that has you wanting to rub at your chest to ease some of the pain. A pain associated with a lost love, a love that was never yours. Tears are </span>
  <span>threatening</span>
  <span> to fall from your eyes, but you need to remain strong you won’t break in front of him, you won’t allow yourself too.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“can we please head back to the tower, I'm done talking,” you murmured.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t utter another word as you silently took the helmet from Bucky’s hand slipping it on over your head. You mounted the bike, your hands slipping around his waist, how painful this gesture felt. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The world grew quiet around you, the only sound was the low rumble of the bike beneath you.  The ride home seemed slower this time, leaving you in your head for longer than you would have liked. By the time Bucky was pulling into the garage you were battling to keep the tears at bay.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the stand was in place you were sliding off, not wanting to be in his presence a second longer in fear of breaking. Fate was not on your side as you </span>
  <span>wordlessly</span>
  <span> handed him the helmet only for his hand to catch around your bicep.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/n I-”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Bucky,” you whispered cutting him off, “</span>
  <span>i</span>
  <span> don’t want to hear what you have to say, our agreement is done, I no longer want your help, I don’t want to complicate things any further,” you murmured, “now can you please let me go, you got what you wanted, now please” you ground out a tear falling from your eyes, “let me go,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It grew silent once more as his hand fell from your arm, you turned further on your heel making your way into the tower. The farther your feet drew you away from him, the more your chest ached but you remained stoic, until you entered the comfort of your own room.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wordlessly locking the door behind you, you rested against it, your body slumping to the floor, tears silently rolling down your cheeks.</span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. An apology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky had messed up, and that inside itself was an understatement, he had done so much more than just that.</span>
  <span> He had driven you away and he had done it in the worse way, but why had he done it?</span>
  <span> Watching you walk away that night had been one of the hardest things he had ever let you do, but what could he have said to make things right</span>
  <span> when he had fucked up so bad.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you said things were done you really had kept true to your word. The thing is nothing changed</span>
  <span> you didn’t let it</span>
  <span>, the dynamic you had had before all this mess was still there.</span>
  <span> If you were hurting</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> he had no idea because you weren’t showing </span>
  <span>any semblance of the pain he knew he had caused you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was going on a week of this madness, though it was just Bucky who </span>
  <span>was</span>
  <span> stewing in his mind. To the eye of someone just looking from a distance at him and y/n they wouldn’t be able to tell there was anything wrong between the two, all would look as it should. What they weren't seeing was his lingering, un met gazes, the way you tensed ever so slightly when he got to close, the way you’d stay locked in your room for hours only coming out when needed. It was all wrong, and Bucky didn’t know how to fix it, he had tried, god had he tried but you wouldn’t hear him out. How would it look to the other</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> if they saw him banging on your locked door, they would know something was off, you never locked your door, you never locked your door to Bucky.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Friday night and Bucky was tired, he was tired of this continuing to drag out, he wanted things to be normal again. He wanted to be able to walk into your room, sit on your bed, and just hang out with his best friend when the other one was busy, or when he just wanted a quiet, comfortable night in. So he devised a plan, he wasn’t sure it would do any good, but he was out of ideas, out of options, he needed to talk to you. So he sat, he waited, and he waited some more, he was slumped against your door at this point, and thankfully no one had come down this hall to discover him in this state.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat up a little straighter when he heard the soft patter of socked feet coming down the hall. You froze feet shy of your door, your eyes landing on Bucky's slumped form. You swallowed the knot that formed in your throat, you stared at him unmoving. You weren't sure how the long the two of you remained like this, frozen, gazes unwavering.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“what are you doing here Bucky?” you were the first to break the uncomfortable silence.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cleared his throat, fingers twitching in his lap, “can we talk?” he questioned quietly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A scoff left your lips, “you want to talk, or did you come to see if you could get lucky?” you muttered.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky sucked in a breath, he deserved that, hell he deserved much worse if you ask him, “i just need to talk to you, just give me five minutes, and then you can tell me to fuck off,” he was pleading, he just needed you to hear him out.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky could see your resolve cracking he knew you wanted nothing to do with him right now, yet here you were debating giving him a chance to fix the mess he had made.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sigh left your lips, your form falling ever so slightly, “five minutes Barnes,” you muttered, “but the minute you piss me off you’re out, understand?” you glared index finger pointed at him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky nodded standing from the floor as you moved towards him to let him into your room. You let him through first, the door shutting with a soft click behind you. You found yourself frozen again as you watched him sit in his spot on your bed, could you really go through this again, did you really want to hear what he had to say, hadn’t he said enough already.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“y/n, doll don’t do that,” Bucky murmured softly, you looked at him wide eyed, mouth parted slightly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-do what?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“don’t get inside your head, c’mere,” he replied patting the spot next to him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your resolve was failing you again, you’d be back to where you started if you gave in, but you didn’t know what else to do, just like Bucky you felt a piece of you was missing.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing you walked over to your bed taking a seat next to him, your body facing his. You watched Bucky rub his hands together, a nervous tick of his that you had picked up on after spending so much time with him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m honestly not sure where to even begin, how to even explain myself to you, but I’m going to try, and I’m sorry if the words don’t come out right but I just need you to listen,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded your head slightly, though Bucky’s eyes still remained trained on your door as if he was ready to bolt any minute.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I fucked up,” well that’s an understatement you thought, and you wanted to voice it, but the moment Bucky’s eyes fell on yours the words caught on your tongue.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That night I did a lot of stupid shit, and I'm so sorry I hurt you the way I did, that night should have never gone like that,” he murmured.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your head cocked to the side, “which part?” you questioned.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“all of it.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your fingers ran through your hair, you really were beginning to think this may have been a very bad idea, “you want to elaborate?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sigh was leaving Bucky’s lips, “I was supposed to just talk to you that night, but I don’t know what came over me,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feelings, you thought, your feelings got in the way, or at least you hoped that was the case.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“why have sex with me when you knew you were going to end all this, was it just to get one last fuck in?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s eyes grew wide, mouth opening and closing, “god no y/n, no I could never do that, it's just that, it’s just-” his words were failing him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you had been okay with this; this had been your agreement.” you muttered.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“and I was okay with this, hell I was more than okay.” he voiced exasperatedly</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“so then what changed, was it Steve almost catching us?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s head casted down, “ Steve almost catching us played a role, but it played a role in the sense that It made me question what It was that we were doing, that I was doing,” he paused as he rubbed over his chin thinking over his next words, “you were right when you said I wasn’t thinking things over, when I discovered what you did, I was just so intrigued by it, then I started reading the stories, and I thought, this isn't me, these aren't some of the things that I would do, but the more I thought about it the more I thought, maybe it is something that I would do, how would I know if I hadn’t tried these things before though,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You took Bucky’s words in a little thrown off by the explanation he was giving you, you didn’t have time to question him as he spoke up again.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“so then I came up with our agreement, I thought it would be easy really, I thought it’s two friends helping one another out, what could go wrong,” a sigh.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“what did go wrong?” you questioned lowly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes met yours again, how was Bucky supposed to find the words to tell you that there was nothing wrong, that it was him. How would you take him telling you that he wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and not in the take you to bed way. No, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, he wanted it to be you and him, he wanted to be the one to always make you feel things you hadn’t before.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got caught up,” he murmured, “I didn’t think we would ever get caught in this little agreement we had, until we did, and I guess I got scared, I felt like we were living in our own personal paradise, and the almost encounter with Steve really shook me,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Truth was Bucky was worried this would be over just as soon as it had begun, he let himself believe that you wouldn’t want to do this forever, that the thought of almost getting caught had you just as shaken up. He had never felt, never had what the two of you have done, and he didn’t want it to end, he had got a taste of you, and he never wanted to look back, but there was no way you could possibly want the same thing.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“so why couldn’t you just talk to me buck,” you whispered, “we’re best friends you could have talked to me, we could have stopped this,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s words caught in his throat, “because I didn’t want this to stop,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now you were the speechless one, your mouth opened and closed, your mind running a mile a minute trying to catch up, to decipher what had just come out of his mouth. It couldn’t be possible that he felt the same way you did could it? You had known for some time now before all this began that your feelings for Bucky were more than friendly. You believed this is why you ventured in the world of Bucky x reader fanfiction; it gave you this escape like you believed it gave many of the other reader’s &amp; the respective writers. It allowed you to have him in a different way then you believed you could, that was until he</span>
  <span> found out about your side hobby and</span>
  <span> proposed his </span>
  <span>little </span>
  <span>agreement. Sure you had been hesitant, you knew this couldn’t possibly end well, but then the little devil on your shoulder appeared, rearing its head, giving you a taste.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you said,” you paused mulling over your thoughts, “you said you couldn’t do this anymore, and now you’re telling me you didn’t want to stop?”  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s head fell, “I let my mind get the best of me, I thought I was doing the right thing in the moment, but the truth is I don’t want to stop what we’re doing, I want to keep doing all these things with you, because if </span>
  <span>I’m</span>
  <span> being honest, there’s no one else I trust more to do such intimate things with.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were stumped, your heart was racing in your chest, you didn’t know what to say, “Bucky, I - I don’t know what to say,” you murmured looking down at your hands. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You felt Bucky shift on the bed, his body turning to face yours, his hands hesitantly reached out for yours, grasping them in his, his thumb working over your soft skin.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I've hurt you, that was the last thing I ever wanted to do, I acted on impulse when I should have </span>
  <span>seeked</span>
  <span> you out, talked to you,” he sighed, “but I was worried, and I let it get the best of me, but I am being truthful when I say I don’t want this to end,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Buck</span>
  <span> I don’t know, what if we do this again, and weeks later the same thing happens, what if the team </span>
  <span>catches</span>
  <span> on, what’s going to change, because </span>
  <span>I'm</span>
  <span> not sure about this.” In truth you didn’t know, as much as you wanted this to continue, you also felt you should protect yourself, protect your heart.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/n what’s going to change is the reason we’re doing this, I'm not doing this to prove something to your readers about who I am to have you write how I really am in these </span>
  <span>scenearios</span>
  <span> because truth Is </span>
  <span>ive</span>
  <span> never tried a lot of those things, you’ll still have stuff to write about, but things have changed for me, and I want to experience these new things with you, it’s a whole new agreement, and there’s no one I would want to do this more with.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your heart clenched in your chest, you knew this was dangerous territory, “Bucky, I really don’t think this is a good idea, what if-”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you trust me?” he questions cutting you off.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You looked up at him nodding your head without a second of a doubt because you did. He’s sliding closer than, his hands untangling from </span>
  <span>yours</span>
  <span> to find their place on your cheeks, his thumb runs over the skin there, fingers reaching out to push your hair behind your ear. He’s shifting, his face moving closer to yours until his warm breath is </span>
  <span>fanning</span>
  <span> across your lips. His eyes look from your lips to your eyes, he’s unmoving, he’s giving you an out. You move closer your lips pressing to his, a simple means to a kiss.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky leans into it, pushing you both a </span>
  <span>little</span>
  <span> further as he kisses you a little deeper. You let yourself fall into it, eyes falling shut as you let yourself taste him, getting lost in him. Bucky decides to test the waters a little further as he pushes on you, pushing your body ever so softly to the pillows behind you. He’s hovering you, his arms around your head, holding him up for support.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting yourself give in to your desires you let your hands roam his torso, your hands trailing up his arms, wrapping them around his shoulders.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of you share slow and sweet sensual kisses as you both let yourself feel each other. Your bodies </span>
  <span>separated</span>
  <span> by the thin fabric of your clothes. A low whine is leaving your lips as Bucky pulls away from you his face remaining close, his nose brushes softly against yours.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really did mean everything I said, and I'd like to keep trying these things with you,” he whispered against your lips.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You knew you should push him away, send him out the door, but you don’t want to, you’re going to let yourself be selfish with him. If this is the only way you could have him, then you’re going to take what you can get.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opting to use your actions to speak for you, your bringing </span>
  <span>your</span>
  <span> hands to his face, your fingers running over his cheek before you’re pressing your lips to his again.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re undressing each other slowly under the comfort of the covers, hands roaming over </span>
  <span>each other's</span>
  <span> bodies exploring, feeling, touching. His bare skin presses to </span>
  <span>yours</span>
  <span> the moment intimate as you run your hands up his bare back, fingers gently running over the scarred skin of his left arm. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You lean your head up pressing warm wet kisses to the flared skin, a sigh leaving your lips as you feel the coolness of his left arm bring your leg up to wrap around his hip. You can feel the weight of his cock against your bare pussy. A low whimper is escaping your lips as his hand trails between your bodies, lining himself up with your wet entrance. He pushes into you, low moans falling from both your lips, till he’s fully seated inside of you. His head falls to yours, breathing shallow as the world around you </span>
  <span>stills</span>
  <span>, in this moment it’s only the two of you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lips trace over your face, wet kisses touching every expanse of skin, its intimate, the whole moment is, so much so that it has your breath hitching in your throat. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Open your eyes for me doll,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes slip open as he pulls out only for him to push back in a gasp falling from your lips. Bucky’s hips are rolling slowly, the sensation dragging over you, leaving you a whimpering mess. His lips are finding yours in the quiet of the room, drinking in those sweet noises that only he can draw from you, the noises you make only for him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s driving his hips into you a little quicker now, your back arching at the sensation. His lips find their way to your neck, kissing, licking, along the expanse of your perfumed skin. His name is falling from your lips, when he finds that spot.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs, his breath ghosting over your sweat slicked skin.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words have your breath catching in your throat, your body momentarily stilling at the words. It’s those three words that has you wanting to confess how you really feel, how you’ve been feeling before all this started, but the words are catching on your tongue, and you can’t bring yourself to ruin this moment between you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His name is falling from your lips, as your hands find his face, bringing it to yours, your lips meeting in a heated kiss that has his thrusts quickening. His lips never leave yours as you both find your release, gasps fall from your lips and into his as the aftershocks wash over you, his warmth spilling into you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your body is buzzing with pleasure, mind hazy as your fingers absentmindedly run over </span>
  <span>Buckys</span>
  <span> back. His head has now found its way to your chest, his hair tickling your noise, as a calmness washes over the two of you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few seconds pass and he’s pulling away from you and you can’t help the groan that falls from your lips at the </span>
  <span>emptyness</span>
  <span> you feel. He’s falling to your side, his body taking up the unoccupied side of your bed, his arms are stretching out, and you look over at him in your post orgasmic state, “</span>
  <span>c’mere</span>
  <span> sweetheart,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your body slides over taking up the space in his arms, your head falling into his chest as you breathe him in.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>No words are shared between the two of you, because you’re sure neither of you would know where to start. In the moment you’ll pretend to understand what’s happened between the two of you, and you’ll pretend in this moment that you aren’t in love with your </span>
  <span>best friend, and that everything is still as it was before.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. New Arrangement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How bad is it?” </span>
  <span>Bucky groaned</span>
  <span> head resting in your battered hands.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I’m pretty sure </span>
  <span>it’s broken</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>I don’t think I can set this</span>
  <span>,” you sighed </span>
  <span>gnawing on your bottom lip in worry</span>
  <span> as you </span>
  <span>assessed his injured nose</span>
  <span>, “Buck I really think we should get you to </span>
  <span>med bay</span>
  <span>, why didn’t you go there first before coming here</span>
  <span>, I'm not a medical professional.”</span>
  <span> You</span>
  <span> muttered applying more pressure to the soaked cotton hanging from his nostrils.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“take my nose between your fingers will you,” he grunted</span>
  <span> nasally.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky was having trouble breathing, through his more than likely broken bloodied nose, the hot air from his mouth fanning over the palms of your hands where they rested on his cheek, “buck seriously this is broken, let me get you down to m-”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers looped into the tops of your leggings, pulling you into the slot between his tense thighs, “stop with the med bay, I'm not going and you're not taking me,” he wheezed, “set it for me, you do it to Steve all the time,” he murmured.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stared at the bloodied man before you in bewilderment, “Buck that</span>
  <span> was once and it was </span>
  <span>his shoulder, we’re talking about your nose here,” you voiced exasperatedly, “what if I break it more</span>
  
  <span>than you’ve already managed to do!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetheart,” he grunted, the word going straight through you, “will you just straighten it up, I can’t fucking breathe.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You knew you shouldn’t, but you also knew how stubborn Bucky could be when he was this badly messed up after a mission, and man was his brooding showing through, and where there was brooding his stubbornness was sure to be as well. There was just simply no arguing, you would be here longer than needed if you didn’t just do what he was asking.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“count of three?” you questioned.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded his head, his fingers holding onto your waist as he pulled you in a little closer, “alright,” you took a breath, “one, two, </span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span>-” your thumbs pressed into the sides of his noise, fingers pushing on his nose, a crack sounding below your fingers as you pushed it back into place.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Son of a bitch!” he growled, “what the fuck doll, I said three!” he grunted his fingers pressing harder into your skin sure to leave a mark. His head fell to your shoulder, his breathing labored, “Buck had I counted to three you probably would have moved away at the last second.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have, should have just done it myself,” he muttered.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn’t help the chuckle that slipped past your lips, “m’sorry buck, but if you had gone to med bay </span>
  <span>like Steve had advised when you guys landed </span>
  <span>instead of catching me in the hallway </span>
  <span>maybe they would have been </span>
  <span>gentler with you,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky lifted his head up from your shoulder then, “maybe I wanted you to be the one to tend to me, have you not read those types of </span>
  <span>fics</span>
  <span> of mine?” he questioned a teasing tone to his voice.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughter fell from your lips, “I'm regretting ever letting you find out, I mean how long has it been</span>
  <span> now</span>
  <span> and you still tease me about it?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A low chuckle fell from Bucky’s lips as his eyes looked over your face, you felt so exposed in that moment, “Wouldn’t say I'm teasing you in that way doll, but I am teasing you in another way,” he replied his voice dropping to a whisper.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You cocked your head, eyebrow raised, “Buck” you warn, “don’t you star-”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands are cupping your</span>
  <span> face then, thumb running over your </span>
  <span>lips</span>
  <span> silencing you. </span>
  <span>He’s staring at you in a way that has your heart stalling in your chest, your knees going weak</span>
  <span>. He’s leaning forward the</span>
  <span>n, bringing you in closer, his breath ghosting over your parted lips.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His name falls from your lips in a silent whisper, his lips close the distance between the two of you. The kiss is slow, un-rushed like the two of you had time. His tongue runs along your bottom lip, coaxing you to let him in. Your fingers are curling, looking for something to bury themselves in, you push further into his open legs your hands sliding up his chest where they weave their way into his long locks. You’re pushed against his warm broad chest, lips magnetically drawn to his as your tongues continue to dance, delicate moans spilling from your lips into his.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The need for air becomes too much in the wake of your heated kiss as you draw your head back, a gasp falling from your lips as you suck in a lung full of air. Bucky nuzzles your neck</span>
  <span> then</span>
  <span>, placing delicate kisses along your awaiting skin. His hands have found their way to your hips, fingers gliding along the hem of your shirt slipping under to feel the soft skin</span>
  <span> that lays there</span>
  <span>. Your hands still weaved in his hair, are pulling his head back to you, your lips connecting with his again. The kiss is not like the first, this one is fiery, demanding</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>your senses </span>
  <span>having been clouded over with want, a need building up within</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He speaks your name into your lips, you heart fluttering wildly in your chest from the sound, never had your name sounded so wonderful falling from someone’s lips as they did his. Your leaning in again when three sharp knocks to your door have you both jumping apart from one another, </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“y/n,” Steve's voice calls out, your head falls against the wall, a silent groan falling from your lips.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“is Bucky still with you, he’s needed for a debriefing,” his muffled voice adds through your closed door.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>From where your leaning against the wall, your eyes look over to Bucky his face unreadable, and you wonder if Steve has managed to do it yet again. A gentle sigh leaves your lips as you push off from the wall, “Just finished Steve,” you lied not daring to look in Bucky’s direction, “I’ll send him right out to you,” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>No words are spoken as you move around Bucky’s unmoving form from where he sits on your bathroom vanity.  You can feel his eyes on you as you pick up the bloodied cotton and wrappers thrown around him. You want to say something, but your words are failing you, all that you can think to speak is “Steve’s waiting Buck, you should go before he comes looking for you again,” you murmured continuing to clean the already clean counter. The sigh that leaves Bucky’s lips has you looking up at him, your breath catches in your throat at the storm on Bucky’s face. Not wanting to stick around to be caught in it, you did the only thing you could think to do in that moment, you walked away to busy yourself and your racing thoughts.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky wants to reach out to you the second he sees your face falter, he wants to stop you, make you stay, tell Steve to fuck off, but he knows you, he knows what you’re doing inside that head of yours. So he lets you go, let’s you walk away from him, even though he wants nothing more than to pull you back into his arms. Walking out your door to go to the debriefing with Steve was the last thing that he wanted to do.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shouldn’t be thinking about you while Steve babbles away of the disarray of today’s mission, but he can’t get you out of his mind. Bucky’s mind is solely on you, on how you look, feel, everything about you, and he’ll be damned if he gets an earful from Steve on not being focused, which it does.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky can’t get out of the meeting room quick enough, waiting for everyone else to leave the room before he does so as to not throw them off when they see him run off in the other direction. He’s quick to walk the halls, feet pounding down the slick tile like a man on a mission.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stops in front of the door, his mind and heart racing wondering if he should just turn around, tuck tail, and go back to his room. He doesn’t want to though, he wants to put himself out there, he wants to put himself in arms reach for you, he wants to do these things with you, he wants you. He doesn’t allow himself to over think as he turns the doorknob, pushing your door open.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky freezes door open midway as he spots you standing in the middle of the room a single white towel wrapped around your wet skinned form. Your eyes are wide, finger clutching the towel tightly, his name is falling from your lips but he doesn’t quiet register it in the haze of his mind. He’s moving forward then, the door swinging closed behind him, as his feet carry him to you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bucky,” you whisper in question stumbling back slightly from the intensity of his gaze. He’s watching you, the rise and fall of your chest, you shouldn’t have this effect on him, but you do. He draws closer to you, his hand rising up to push your damp hair from your face, his fingers curling behind your head, keeping you there. The smell of your </span>
  <span>body wash</span>
  <span> lingers on your skin, the scent of coffee and coconut tickling his nose. He’s pushed against you now, his body turning yours as he backs you up into your bed. The back of your legs hit the bed first, your form stumbling, Bucky's hands are gripping the towel as it falls from your body, your back hitting your sheets.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your cheeks are burning as you look up at him like a deer caught in head lights, your hands scrambling for your sheets to cover your naked form, but Bucky’s voice stops you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“buck what are you-” he silences you with a finger to his lips. His stare alone causes a shiver to roll up your spine, his gaze predatory.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“buck” you try again.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s too many things going on through his mind, he needs to calm himself before he does something he might regret, “fuck” he whispers his eyes trailing your naked form, you’re so beautiful he thinks as he eyes rake over your curves.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buck,” you repeat, your eyes looking at him with concern, he can see your restraint in leaning up to check on him, the caution. He's swooping down then, his body fitting over yours, pushing you deeper into the mattress below you. He's caught you off guard, an audible gasping falling from your lips, his head is ducking down, tongue trailing your clavicle, drawing a low moan from you. He braces himself with his left hand, his thighs slotting with yours as his right hand finds its way to your face, thumb tracing along the plump of your lower lip.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bucky,” you sigh, his name falling from your lips in a breathy drawn out plea.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful sweetheart,” he murmurs into your skin, his nose running along the underside of your chin, leaving a trail of open wet mouthed kisses, till his lips are finding yours. He lets himself relish in the sounds he pulls from you, the way you feel under him, saving it for later when he’s away from you, something that he can think back to. When he pulls his lips from yours, he can feel the rise and fall of your chest, your plump lips parted slightly, your warm breath fanning across his face.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He really can’t bring himself to look away from you, he had always thought you were beautiful, but having him underneath you like he did now, it was almost to much, almos</span>
  <span>t.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” he murmurs “when I first went through the tag on my own after I had left your room that first night, I didn’t know what to think, but the more I read through some of these stories the writers wrote, I began to imagine myself doing these things, and do you want to know who I imagined myself doing them with?” he questions. Your nodding then, your breath hitching as you feel his right hand descend down the curves of your body, “you” he whispers, words ghosting over your lips, “I’ve imagined you in every possible scenario that was drawn out for me,” he murmurs nipping at your chin.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your writhing; back arching as you feel his hand drift to where you need him, “I’ve pictured you on your knees for me, on your back legs spread, arched, as your hands drift down this beautiful body, finger dipping into your warm heat,” the statement is accompanied with his fingers dipping into the slick of you warmth, your mouth falling open in a gasp. “I have pictured you every time, and you never disappoint,” he grunts index finger circling your entrance before he’s dipping in your back arches head thrown back at the pleasure that surges through you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your making those noises Bucky loves to hear spill from your lips, the sweetest sounds bubbling from your throat. He’s adding a second finger, curling them in a beckoning motion, grinning against your skin, when he feels how your body reacts. He pushes in deeper, fingers curling quicker, “fuck” you breath out, and Bucky's grinning again knowing he’s found that sweet spot within you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loves to see you like this, loves to see how your body reacts to his. His lips are making their way up your face to find your lips, only for you to be seeking out his as well, the action causing you to jostle his nose slightly a low hiss falling from his lips. “Buck your nose,” you gasp breathily, “you really should have gone to med bay.” Bucky can’t help but chuckle, “you really want me to go to the med bay?” he questions his fingers curling again, causing your head to fall back into the sheets. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“you know what would be better than med bay,” he murmurs kissing along your skin, “to see you come apart underneath me,” he whispers, teeth nipping at your skin, “you think you can do that for me angel, you think you could cum for me,” he questions huskily thumb swirling around your clit.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your mouth falls open in a breathy moan, back arching as he builds you up, fingers thrusting faster, deeper, thumb swirling quicker, harder working you up to that immense pleasure only he can bring you. He feels the moment you fall over the edge, your pussy clenching around his fingers, a loud moan falling from your lips. He continues to thrust his fingers into you, only for you to reach down and take a hold of his hand halting his movements. He glances up at you through his lashes, a grin pulling at his lips as he pulls his finger from your wet slick.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You're watching through hooded eyes as he brings his fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean. A shiver rolls through your body at the action, you don’t get the chance to utter the fuck that wants to escape your mouth with Bucky’s lips crashing onto yours. Bucky licks into your mouth, tongue tangling with yours, letting you taste yourself, a low moan falling from your lips.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bucky,” you moan tearing your spit slick lips from his, “please,” you plead.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Bucky swears he’s never heard sweeter words than those that spill from your mouth, “what do you want sweetheart, tell me what you want,” he replies in a low whisper, his fingers trailing over your lips. He watches in awe as your tongue peeks out, licking the digit, your lips closing over it as you suck it into your mouth.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck look at you,” a moan falls from your lips, “the things I want to do to you,” he grunts, “I want to fuck you, fuck you so hard you won’t be able to leave this bed, be buried so deep inside of you that you’ll never forget what it feels like, would you like that, do you want me to fuck you?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes please,” you moan, “please fuck me Bucky,” you beg.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky growls low in his throat, his lips capturing yours in another heated kiss of teeth and tongue. You have no idea what you do to him, how riled up you get him. Your innocent to the reactions he has because of you, though he thinks you know with how hard he is in his tactical gear, his cock straining against the confines of his pants.</span>
  
</p>
<p><span>Needing to feel your skin against his he slides off of you, a whine leaving your lips as your fingers reach out for him. You watch him peel his shirt off tossing it to the side, his hands going for his jeans next, but your hands are stopping him, pushing his hands away as you work the button and zipper off. </span> <br/><span>Your hands are hooking into the waistband of his jeans and boxers pulling them down swiftly, a low moan falls from your lips as his cock springs free from the right confines of his </span><span>pants.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>He’s kicking them off the rest of the way, his body covering yours once more</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
  <span>Your perfect he thinks,</span>
  <span> so fucking perfect,</span>
  <span> and you’re with him like this</span>
  <span>, in a way he never could have imagined hav</span>
  <span>ing you</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
  <span>His</span>
  
  <span>hand is sliding down the side of your body where it hooks underneath your leg</span>
  <span> pulling till it’s wrapped around his waist</span>
  <span> his hips falling into place between your legs.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s mind is hazy with pleasure, </span>
  <span> as he feels every inch of you against his, like you were for him. “Fuck sweetheart,” he murmurs with a roll of his hips, “you’re so fucking wet, did I get you this wet?”</span>
  <span> He questions his cock nudging your clit.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moan falls from your lips</span>
  <span>, “use your words sweetheart, did I make you this wet?” He grunts</span>
  <span> thrusting his lips shallowly </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God yes,” you whine needing to feel more,</span>
  <span> “please Buck,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please what, tell me what you want,</span>
  <span>” he whispers lips ghosting just over yours.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Please fuck me, please I need to feel you,” you begged back arching, your chest pressing into his.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky wastes no time as he lines himself up with your slick entrance, his hips thrusting forward, teeth gritting as your heat welcomes him. He stops when he’s fully sheathed, breath coming out labored, as you flutter around him, clenching. “Fuck sweetheart,” he grits, “feel so good around me,” he murmurs.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls back to only the tip, before surging forward, the thrust jostling you beneath him, earning him a throaty groan of pleasure from you, “Fuck, yes,” you hiss, “please don’t stop,” you moan.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky grins into your neck, nipping at your sweat slick skin, his thrusts are slow, hard, and deep, a </span>
  <span>buildup</span>
  <span> that has you writhing and whining just for him. Your fingers are winding through </span>
  <span>Buckys</span>
  <span> hair, tugging the harder his thrusts get. Your pulling his hair bringing his face to yours, your lips meeting his in a breathy kiss.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck right there, right fucking there,” you moan into his mouth when he changes the angle on you hitting that </span>
  <span>pleasurable</span>
  <span> spot within you. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s </span>
  <span>left-hand</span>
  <span> catches under your right thigh, lifting till it sits high up on his hip, it changes the angle further, a broken gasp falls from your lips as it drives him in deeper, “fuck it feels so good,” you groan, you feel so good,” you sob clenching around him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky </span>
  <span>wants</span>
  <span> to </span>
  <span>reiterate</span>
  <span> your exact words but with the way your warm wet heat is clenching around his aching cock, he can only manage a low moan of your name. Your it for him he thinks, the way you take him, the pleasure you bring him and he knows he can bring </span>
  <span>you;</span>
  <span> he doesn’t think he could ever go tired of this.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” he breathes his hips slowing slightly, he wants to drag you out a little longer, wants to rebuild that pleasure. He moves again fucking up into the wet heat of your cunt, drawing low moans from you, your breath hitching as your pleasure builds up. Bucky feels spurred on as he continues to fuck into you, bringing you back to that sweet edge, he can tell your close by the way your pussy clenches around him, and he knows the thing to send you right over.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His left hand is leaving your thigh to slide in between your bodies, delving in the warmth of your heat, index finger seeking out that sweet little bundle of nerves.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on baby,” he murmurs finger picking up speed around your aching clit, “</span>
  <span>i</span>
  <span> know you want to cum for me, are you going to cum for me?” he questions finger swiping a little quicker. </span>
  <span>Its</span>
  <span> enough to send your over the edge, as your body tenses, thighs shaking, low moans of pleasure ripping from your mouth. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck </span>
  <span>Bucky</span>
  <span> thinks, if that isn’t the most beautiful sound he has ever heard. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His name is falling from your lips in a low chant, the pleasure is too much, you need him to cum, you want to feel him cum. And he does, he </span>
  <span>cums</span>
  <span> with his lips pressed to yours a low groan of pleasure falling from his lips and into yours as he loses the rhythm, his body thrumming with pleasure.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your both laying </span>
  <span>there</span>
  <span> bodies lax, Bucky’s head nestled into your neck, your fingers absentmindedly running up and down his back drawing the occasional shiver from him. </span>
  <span>Its</span>
  <span> quiet, but its comfortable, you’re the first to speak up, “Bucky where did this come from you,” you murmured quietly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He peeked his head up looking up at you, “you complaining,” he teased earning a laugh and a swat to the arm from you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No </span>
  <span>i’m</span>
  <span> not complaining but,” you paused mulling over your words, “it was just unexpected, I thought you might have been thrown off with Steve again,” your murmured looking away from him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky didn’t like that you did that, that you felt you needed to hide from him, “</span>
  <span>i</span>
  <span> told you I wanted to do these things with you, and I meant it,” he spoke taking your chin in his hand so your eyes would meet his again.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>so,</span>
  <span> is this part of the new agreement?” you questioned not really knowing what this new agreement had entailed since you and Bucky had never actually sat and talked about it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could say that, there’s things I want to try and like I said, I only want to try them with you, if you don’t want to do this you can always tell me to just go and I won’t hold an of this against you,” though those were the words that had fallen from his lips, his mind was saying something entirely different. Bucky could only hope you would agree to this new agreement, because while he felt he couldn’t have you the way he really wanted if he could have you like this, well this would be enough.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Something More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
“So what are the terms of this new agreement?” You questioned your head resting comfortably against Bucky’s chest.<br/>
“I wouldn’t even call it an agreement per say, I don’t like how it sits on the tongue, I'd say it's more of us helping each other out?” he murmured fingers running aimlessly in circles on your bare back.<br/>
You perked your head up, eyes catching his, “okay so we’re helping each other out,” you chuckled, “but tell me again how it is I'll be helping you out?”<br/>
“like I've said many time already, there’s things I read that I'm curious about, and well I want to try, and who better to do it than with you,” he shrugged.<br/>
You gnawed on your lower lip as you thought it over, you still felt you were treading in dangerous waters with your feelings on the line, “i dunno Buck, why not try these things with a stranger, you know whole no strings attached, hit it and quit it, one night stand type of deal,”<br/>
Bucky chuckled low in his throat, his chest vibrating underneath you, “are you saying your iffy to do this with me because you’ll catch feelings?” he questioned an underlying teasing tone peeking through.<br/>
You cocked your head to the side staring at him confused, it took you a second to realize what you had said, “no, absolutely not what I'm saying,” you murmured unsubtly.<br/>
Bucky was grinning as he sat up slightly, sliding you under his body, “awe come on doll, who better to do these things with than with you, you’ve been having a good time haven't you?” he smirked.<br/>
You rolled your eyes a small smile pulling at your lips, “Buck YOU’RE INSURFFERABLE,” you grunted under the weight of his body.<br/>
“you’re not denying the catching feelings doll,” he grinned cheekily, “have you caught feelings for little ol’ me?” <br/>
Your mouth dropped open and then closed, you were stumped, how could you reply without it coming out like a total lie, the longer you stayed quiet though the more that grin pulled at the corners of Bucky’s lips. Bucky’s heart was beating away wildly in his chest, the rhythm matching yours, and you prayed he couldn’t feel it like you were feeling his. Truly he didn’t mean to put you on the spot, but he couldn’t help himself when he heard those words spill from your mouth, he wanted to know.<br/>
Though the longer you remained quiet beneath him he couldn’t contain that little part in his mind that was telling him otherwise, making him feel a fool for even insinuating you felt the same.<br/>
He kept his grin intact though not wanting you to see through him, his hand played with your hair, fingers running over your cheek, “m’just teasin sweetheart, I know you couldn’t possibly catch feelings for a grumpy old man,” he teased nudging your cheek with his fingers.<br/>
Your heart clenched in your chest, you wanted to tell him, but your heart was acting on your thoughts instead of your feelings. Your hands found their way onto his cheeks keeping him in place, “Buck I-”<br/>
“Y/n, you up??” Natashas voice sounded hurriedly behind your closed bedroom door.<br/>
Bucky eyes went wide, a muttered shit falling from his lips, “Y/n!” she called a little louder, her knocks getting louder too.<br/>
Bucky slid off you then both of you getting frantic, “y/n i’m coming in,” The two of you froze at her words, “buck hide,” you hissed. Your heart was beating wildly in your chest as the door started squeaking open, you stood from your bed pushing bucky onto the floor on the side of your nightstand, grabbing your comforter to cover your naked form.<br/>
Your door pushed open the rest of the way, Natasha taking in your disheveled form, “did you just wake up?” she questioned with a raised brow.<br/>
Fuck she was analyzing you, “obviously,” you murmured looked at your nightstand, “tasha it’s four in the morning what is this about?” you murmured pushing out a yawn.<br/>
“do you always sleep naked?” she questioned an all-knowing grin pulling at her lips.<br/>
Son of a bitch, you thought, she's onto you.<br/>
You rolled your eyes, “I was tired Nat, and very frankly I didn’t feel like changing post shower, so I just fell asleep, now can you tell me what this is about?”<br/>
“Was it really that you were tired or did you have a gentleman caller in your room last night?” she questioned a gleam in her eye.<br/>
“Natasha!” you screeched, “there was no gentleman caller!”<br/>
“Хорошо, тогда держи свои секреты, Было бы стыдно, если бы Барнс узнал, о, он был бы опустошен” (alright then, keep your secrets, would be a shame if Barnes were to find out, oh he would be devestated)<br/>
“Natasha” you ground out, your eyes turning to slits, 



“will you tell me why you’re beckoning me from my room?”<br/>
“we’re all needed for a retrieval, we assumed you were with Barnes since he wasn’t in his room, but” she grinned that damn twinkle in her eye, “ it seems he must be elsewhere since he’s not in here with you  like usual, anyway get dressed and meet us in 15”<br/>
You were about to let your guard down when Natasha turned back around stopping just outside your door, “ты должен сказать ему” (you should tell him)<br/>
You cocked your head at her, her words completely flying over your head, she shook her head before she continued on her way.<br/>
Once the door was shut again you turned to look at Bucky who was now standing, his face was unreadable, “she knows,” is all he murmured.<br/>
Your heart stilled in your chest, his voice sounded so distraught at the fact that someone knew about you, had natasha said something, was the last thing she uttered something about you? <br/>
“Buck-” you tried, he held up his hand, “we should get ready I'll meet you down at the hanger he murmured.”<br/>
You couldn’t help the feeling of rejection that washed over you, maybe the two of you just weren’t meant to do this. This whole thing should have never occured in the first place, and it was plain as day to see that this thing between the two of you just wasnt going to work. Bucky always closed you out the second the two of you almost got caught, he didn’t want you like you wanted him. The more you stewed in your own mind the worse the thoughts got, you were even beginning to feel the slightest bit used, you should have never agreed to this.</p><p>You wouldn’t look at him, not even sparing him a glance when Steve had announced him as your partner to retrieve the intel. He knew he messed up but truth was he didn’t want to do this anymore, he didn’t want to have to do this secretly, he didn’t want to have to use an excuse to be with you. While yes he wanted to try all these new things he had read and never heard of before with you, he didn’t want to feel like he was using it as a crutch when all he really wanted was to be with you.<br/>
“you and y/n alright?” Bucky turned his head to see Steve standing there a questioning look on his features. <br/>
“what are you on about punk, why wouldn’t we be?<br/>
“I don’t know buck maybe it’s the fact that she isn’t acting like herself one bit, y’all get into a fight or something?”<br/>
Bucky’s brow creased, “we’re fine Steve, she’s fine” he murmured looking over at you.<br/>
Steve huffed out a laugh, “Bucky she’s not fine, the two of you are not fine, if you were you’d be sitting right next to her huddled in close like you always do right before we go in,”<br/>
“let it go man, we’re fine,”<br/>
Steve chuckled, “you know for being someone so close to y/n the way you are, you’re really clueless bud.”<br/>
Bucky’s brows furrowed further, “I do know her, what are you trying to get at steve” he muttered.<br/>
Steve chuckled again shaking his head, “ so then when are you going to tell her?” he questioned, “or are you two just going to keep sneaking around, you really think she’s deserves just that from you?”<br/>
Bucky head snapped over to Steve, “what are you talking about?” he questioned trying to play off the words that had just fallen from his friends lips.<br/>
“I know Buck, and given how you feel about her, and how I'm sure she feels about you, it wasn’t hard to put two and two together, hell the only one who hasn’t clued in yet is Sam,”<br/>
“It’s not like that Steve,” he sighed he knew Steve and knew how stubborn he could be, “it’s”<br/>
“it’s what Buck, you’ve had feelings for her for months now, and it’s obvious you care for her in more than just a friendly way, you’re with her more than us most days”<br/>
“Leave it alone already” he hissed, “we’re not a thing, why can’t you just leave well enough alone, why do you have to push things that just aren’t there,” he questioned through gritted teeth “so we mess around, doesn’t mean there's something there, maybe that’s all that this is”<br/>
Steve sighed, “and if she wants more, then what Buck?”<br/>
“she doesn’t” he murmured thinking back to the moment you two had in your room, “she doesn’t want me in the way that I want her,"<br/>
Steve placed his hand on Bucky’s shoulder giving him a comforting squeeze, “maybe you just haven't given her the chance to tell you,”<br/>
Bucky nodded his head slowly letting Steve’s words sink in, and the more he thought them over the more he thought maybe he was right. How would Bucky get you to talk to him though, he had messed up yet again, and he had a feeling getting you to hear him out this time wouldn’t be as easy, and he was right, because while to them it seemed you were off in your own mind with your earbuds placed tightly in your ear, you had heard everything he had had to say to Steve, well almost everything.<br/>
“Talk to her Buck," Steve advised him after sometime.<br/>
Bucky could only nod as his eyes returned to your slumped over form, before they were returning to see Steve’s retreating back heading to the front of the plane.<br/>
“Alright team, games faces,” Steve called out, “we’re going in”</p><p>To say you were upset would be an understatement to the storm of emotions rolling through you. You hadn’t been in the right headspace when you were thrown into the mission, and you had been reckless. The anger, sadness, and rejection that flowed within had blindsided you. Both you and Bucky could have been badly hurt had Steve not rushed in when Bucky gave the call for backup. You had still been able to retrieve what had been asked of you, but not without the consequences that had come with you being so reckless.<br/>
The ride home had been tense, everyone had chosen a corner to unwind in, Natasha sitting close by as she wrapped your ankle.<br/>
“what happened back there y/n?” <br/>
You leaned your head back against the cushioned seat, your teeth grinding at the pain surging through your leg, “what didn’t happen” you grunted, “I messed up Nat, I should have had Steve pair me with someone else, this whole mission was fucked the minute we stepped off the jet.<br/>
Natasha tsked, her eyes searching yours, “you always work so well with Barnes, what was so different about this time around?” <br/>
You wanted to just tell her what the real problem was, but it was obvious Bucky didn’t want anyone to know about the two of you, and you felt like a damn fool for thinking there would have been anything more between the two of you. <br/>
“was it what I told you in your room, is that what threw you off your game?”<br/>
You sighed shaking your head, “I just don’t want to talk about it Nat, I messed up today and I should have been better about it.”<br/>
Natasha's hand left your leg momentarily to give your hand a squeeze, “we all make mistakes, no one is going to hold this over you, you did your job, you completed your part of the assignment,” she reassured, “and if you ever want to talk about what happened, you can always come find me when you’re not locked away with Barnes.”<br/>
You looked over at her like a deer caught in headlights, “what?” you questioned.<br/>
She smiled then her voice dropping into a whisper, “I’ll pretend not to be appalled at the fact that you didn’t know I knew,”<br/>
“knew what?” you questioned brow raised.<br/>
Natasha rolled her eyes her hand reaching down to pinch at your side, “you wound me y/n,” she chuckled lowly.<br/>
A shaky sigh left your lips, “guess we weren’t as secretive as we thought,” you murmured.<br/>
“honestly hadn’t we known about your feelings for one another we wouldn’t have caught on,”<br/>
You scoffed, “those feelings are one sided, I can assure you nat,”<br/>
Her brows furrowed, “what do you mean one sided y/n Bu-”<br/>
“Buckle up guys if you aren't already, we’re descending,” Steve voiced out from the front abruptly cutting off yours and Natasha’s conversation.<br/>
You were being surrounded once the carrier had touched down in the quarters, “I’m postponing the briefing till later on this evening,” Steve murmured from his spot.<br/>
“going for your morning jog?” you questioned looking down at your watch on your wrist, the watchful eyes of your teammates making you uncomfortable.<br/>
Steve chuckled, “not today, think we all deserve to sleep in, and you,” he aimed a finger at you, “you need to go get that thing, wrapped, iced, and lay off it,”<br/>
“anything else cap?” you questioned.<br/>
“Buck’s going to accompany you down to medbay and then he’ll take you up to your room,” he added.<br/>
You cocked your head to your side, was this your punishment?<br/>
“Steve this is nothing,” you spoke up gesturing to your likely sprained ankle, “i’ve had worse and never needed to be escorted before,”<br/>
Steve sighed, “well those other times you weren't reckless, don’t want you going against what is advised and hurting yourself further,”<br/>
Ouch, low blow.<br/>
You raised your hands in surrender, not wanting to argue, because then you definitely wouldn’t hear the end of it.<br/>
You watched the team unload from the hangar, Bucky moving to your side as you unfastened your seatbelt his hand at the ready.<br/>
“You know you don’t have to do this, I can get myself to medbay,” you murmured looking up at him.<br/>
He looked down at you, eyes stormy, jaw clenched, “


“you’re really going to go against orders again, do you want to get yourself hurt again?”<br/>
Your brows furrowed at his tone, he really had some nerve, “look Barnes,” you hissed pushing yourself to your feet, “you don’t have to pretend like you care right now, I can get myself to medbay and to my room just fine,”<br/>
Not wanting to be in his presence a second longer you moved past him you shoulder knocking into his as you limped down the ramp.<br/>
“y/n,” he called out, but you were determined to get away from him, the events of the day rising to the surface once more.<br/>
“y/n goddamnit would you just hold on,” he grunted as he followed after you his arm wrapping around your bicep as he pulled you back.<br/>
Your turned on him as you pulled your arm from his grip, “leave me alone Bucky,” you glared.<br/>
“What’s your problem?” he growled.<br/>
“My problem?” you questioned angrily, “my problem is you!”<br/>
He took a step at your ourburst, “what?”<br/>
You scoffed shaking your head, “i said you’re my problem, this,” you said waving your hands between the both of you, “I can’t do this anymore, I’m done,”<br/>
His face fell for a split second, “what are you talking about?”<br/>
You threw your hands in the air, “do I have to spell it out for you?” you hissed, “what aren’t you understanding?” you questioned, “I’m not doing this stupid agreement with you anymore,” you added not letting him get a word in, “I’m not going to be someone you just mess around with,”<br/>
“I thought you were okay with it,” he grunted out.<br/>
“and I was, but Bucky, “your words fell short, you wanted to scream them, but you weren't sure how much more pain you could take.<br/>
“But what?” he urged, he wanted you to say it, he wanted Steve’s words to ring true.<br/>
Your shook your head, “I don’t want to be that person you just mess with, I care about you Buck, and I thought I could do this with you, but it’s been all wrong from the beginning,” a sigh left your lips, “you agreed to do this with me for all the wrong reason’s and I thought I could do it because - I just – I don’t want to do this anymore, I just want my best friend back, I don’t like the way this has made me feel, when we almost get caught, I hate that wall you bring up because of it, I'm sorry but I just can’t,” you murmured.<br/>
Bucky’s heart was clenching in his chest, Steve words from earlier ringing in his ears, he saw you turning away from him, your feet moving to carry you to the door, but he just couldn’t let you go, not without knowing. <br/>
“Y/n wait,” you turned to face him features forlorn, he pushes himself forward on unsure feet.<br/>
Bucky licks his lips, his eyes searching your face, god he thinks no one has ever made him feel the things he does when he’s with you. No one is quiet as beautiful as you, nobody compares to you, and that’s why he wants you. He’s wanted you for so long now, and you’re here in arms reach.<br/>
“I don’t want to do this either,” he starts but its only then that he realized he should have thought over his words, when your face morphed from one of sadness to anger.<br/>
“Jesus buck, is that what you wanted to say, I think I heard enough of it earlier when you told Steve that we were just messing around, that that’s all this was, all this would ever be,” you hissed smacking away the hand that reached out for you.<br/>
Bucky’s mouth dropped open, so you had heard, but why were you so upset, “what else did you hear?” he questioned cautiously.<br/>
“nothing,” you grunted, “I didn’t need to hear more,” you muttered.<br/>
Bucky felt relief wash over him, a chuckle bubbling deep within his chest, his hands reached out for you once more, only for you to smack him away the anger and rejection building through your chest again.<br/>
“leave me alone Bucky,” you hissed smack his arms away, “i said leave me alone!”<br/>
He didn’t listen though he was a man on a mission, “sweetheart stop,” he grunted, trying to contain your swinging arms, “y/n would you just stop,”<br/>
“No buck, seriously let me go,” you grunted squirming in his arms, trying to contain those tears threatening to spill over.<br/>
“no not until you hear me out,” he muttered<br/>
“i think I've heard enough!”<br/>
He let you go but his hands caught your face holding you still, “you didn’t, you didn’t hear enough,”<br/>
You scoffed a laugh, “really Barnes, you didn't think I heard enough, what more did you want me to hear?!”<br/>
His face softened, “had you heard just a little longer you would have heard me to tell Steve that you,” he whispered thumb running over your cheek, “you couldn’t possibly want me in the way that I wanted you.”<br/>
Your frozen, his words bouncing around in your head, you couldn’t have heard right, he didn’t just say what you thought he did.<br/>
 


“sweetheart I can’t do this either because I can’t keep lying to myself, to you,” he continued, “i can’t keep doing this when I want so much more than just this stupid agreement, I want more than just what it entails, I want you, I want all of you.<br/>
You couldn’t breathe, he had just said everything you had wanted to hear, and you couldn’t bring yourself to believe it.<br/>
“Buck” you murmur, “you don’t know what you’re saying,”<br/>
A chuckle is falling from his lips, “doll, I promise you, I want you, and not just for some agreement I put together because I couldn’t fess up how I felt for you, because I'm doing that now, and im sorry it took me so long,”<br/>
“Buck-”<br/>
He’s shushing you with a finger to your lips, his thumb 
trailing you bottom lip, “just answer me this one thing sweetheart, and I promise I'll let you go,”<br/>
Your silence is enough answer for him to continue, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips, “did you catch feelings for little ol’ me, and don’t worry if you did, I promise they’re not one sided.”<br/>
Your heart is beating wildly in your chest, you had thought he wouldn’t want anyone to know, that to him you were just a secret pass time, like he was yours in a way.<br/>
You couldn’t find the words, but you hoped your actions would show him, pressing onto your toes your lips pressed to his passionately, your lips molding with his until your lungs burned in your chest and you both had to pull away for air.<br/>
A relieved chuckle is falling from his lips, his head pressing against your’s<br/>
“is that answer enough?” you murmured pressing your lips to his once more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. His Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky couldn’t keep his eyes off of you, it’s not like he was able to before, but there was something about you now that was just absolutely glowing, injury or not you were ethereal.  </p>
<p>“Alright y/n well it’s not broken but I wouldn’t put too much pressure on it, and I definitely recommend taking a good two weeks off from doing any strenuous activities if you want to be able to join the others on missions sooner rather than later,”</p>
<p>A groan left your lips, “anyway I can get you to push that to a smaller time frame?” You questioned.</p>
<p>A smile tugged at the doctors lips, “sorry, but no can do, unless you want that foot to continue to be a problem I’d advise you stay off of it and keep it elevated at all times,”  </p>
<p>Another groan left your lips, Bucky chuckled from beside you, you turned your head slightly to give him a playful glare, “laugh it up Barnes, we all can’t be super soldiers” you muttered like a petulant child.</p>
<p>“Barnes make sure y/n gets to her room, relaxes, and keeps that leg elevated,” Bucky nodded, “ oh and one more thing, next time you break your nose you might want to come to med bay just in case, I know you all tend to heal a little quicker but it’s advised you get seen by a doctor and not your teammate,” she grinned.</p>
<p>His cheeks flared with heat as his eyes slid to you, you held your hands up in surrender, “I was busy fixing you up, it wasn’t me that ratted you out,”</p>
<p>“alright you two,” she chuckled, “Barnes, can I trust that you’ll take care of y/n, the way that she took care of you last night?”</p>
<p>“no worries Doc, she’ll be in good hands,”</p>
<p>The doctor chuckled helping you from the bed, Bucky sidled up to your side, his arm wrapping your waist supporting your body. You two were almost out of the room when the doctor was calling out again, “oh and Mr. Barnes, please make sure y/n actually gets rest, remember no strenuous activities, she needs to keep that leg elevated,”</p>
<p>Your lips parted open, cheeks going red in embarrassment, Bucky chuckled lowly, “no promises doc, but I’ll make sure that leg stays elevated,” he grinned pulling you out of the room and into the hallway.</p>
<p>“James Buchanan Barnes!” you hissed smacking him in the chest.</p>
<p>Bucky chuckled, “what, words going to get out, and be careful doll, I just might pull a you and leave you behind without warning,” he teased.</p>
<p>You glared up at him though a smile pulled at your lips, “you know I’m beginning to think I maybe didn’t mean what I said earlier,”</p>
<p>Bucky stopped abruptly in the hall, eyes looking down at you, “oh really now,” a cheeky grin pulled at his lips, “you should really watch your words sweetheart,”</p>
<p>“why, you gonna make me eat them?” you questioned.</p>
<p>“oh, I’ll make you eat something, but it won’t be your words,” he grinned, a loud laughfalling from his lips at the red hue that painted your cheeks.</p>
<p>“You’re insufferable,” you muttered into his side as he continued to drag you along.</p>
<p>“my room is that way,” you muttered into his shoulder as he dragged you down your corridor but in the opposite direction of where your room was.</p>
<p>“m’aware sweetheart, but I thought I’d change things up,” he grinned placing a kiss to your hair.</p>
<p>“are you expecting me to limp back to my room?” you questioned with amusement.</p>
<p>Bucky stopped the two of you in front of his door, his body turning to face yours, his hands came up to grasp at your face, “didn’t plan on sending you away,” he murmured thumb running along the peaks of your cheeks, “was kinda hoping you’d stay,”</p>
<p>“you sure about that, you okay if the other’s find out about us?” you questioned teasingly.</p>
<p>He smirked, his head closing in, lips hovering just above yours, “let them find out doll, m’ tired of always having to leave you behind,” he murmured his lips connecting with yours.</p>
<p>A soft sigh left your lips, your fingers curling into the material of Bucky’s gear at his sides, “So I’m assuming you told her?”</p>
<p>You groaned as you pulled your lips away from his to look over your shoulder, a laugh left your lips, your head falling to Bucky’s shoulder, “It just had to be you Steve, didn’t it?”</p>
<p>“at least it’s been me and not one of the other’s,” he shot back, “buck I know I said to help y/n out but I didn’t mean in that way,” he teased.</p>
<p>You groaned a laugh slipping past your lips, “Steve stop!” you whined.</p>
<p>“alright, alright, I’ll leave the two of you alone, but be prepared for this to be happening for a good while, especially once Sam finds out,”</p>
<p>“please don’t remind us,” you laughed.</p>
<p>“anyways I’ll leave the two of you,” he replied walking past, “oh and one more thing,” he paused the two of you looking over at him, “make sure you keep the noise down,” he winked.</p>
<p>“Steven Grant Rogers!” you gasped.</p>
<p>He threw out a hearty laugh, waving at the two of you as he disappeared into his room, “sure we can’t keep us a secret a little longer?” you questioned looking up at Bucky with amusement in your eyes.</p>
<p>He pressed his head against yours, “not a chance doll, now let’s get you taken care,” oh he murmured pressing his lips to yours, “doctor’s orders”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky’s fingers danced along your curves, his fingers hooking under the hem of your shirt, “lift your arms for me babe,” he murmured.</p>
<p>“You know I don’t think this is what the doctor or Steve meant by helping, I think I can handle a shower, Buck,” you teased, lifting your hands up.</p>
<p>“m’sure you can but I don’t want to risk something happening to you, if you go in there by yourself,” he replied giving you a cheeky grin.</p>
<p>“my hero” you cooed, “though if you plan on actually getting in with me, I think you need start shedding layers,” you murmured fingers crawling up his chest.</p>
<p>“Say no more,” he whispered leaning down to place a kiss to your shoulder.</p>
<p>Moving away from him you moved to the shower turning the knobs, yours fingers reaching out to test the water. Content you reached for the buttons on your pants eager to feel the warmth of the water on your battered skin. Trying not to hurt your foot anymore you wobbled on unsteady legs as you wrangled them off.</p>
<p>You could hear Bucky chuckle behind you, warm and cool fingers found their way to your hips steadying you, his broad chest presses against your back, “shoulda waited for me, I could have helped you,” he murmured pressing a kiss to your skin.</p>
<p>Your head fell onto his shoulder a soft moan falling from your lips, “i can think of other ways you could help me,” his lips paused on your skin, his lips paused on your skin, “how about we get you in that shower first and we’ll see in what ways my hands can be of assistance,” he grinned nipping at your skin.</p>
<p>Needing to feel more of him you wasted no time in ridding yourself of the rest of you clothes. Bucky’s arms stayed wrapped around you as he helped you into the shower a content moan falling from your lips as the warm water cascaded down your body.</p>
<p>Bucky’s lips once more found their way onto your heated skin, “mmm,” you groaned head falling to his shoulder, “what are your hands going to help with first,” you murmured placing an open-mouthed kiss to his chin.</p>
<p>He chuckled against your skin, his hands gripping your hips to turn you in his hold, his hand came up to push the hair back from your face, “how about we get cleaned up and I promise, ill put my hands to good use once you’re all lathered up and washed off,”</p>
<p>Leaning up on your toes as best as you could without hurting your injury further, your lips came to a stop in front of Bucky’s “I’m going to tell Steve you were a sucky nurse,” you murmured.</p>
<p>His hands reached for something behind you, his arms pulling you in closer as he reached for the object. You heard the squirt of a bottle, his hands came up weaving their way into your hair, his fingers working the soap into your scalp “Honey I promise when I’m through taking care of you, you’re going to wish Steve had assigned you anyone else but me,”  </p>
<p>“I don’t know Barnes, you’re a lot of talk,” you murmured your head falling back into the cascading water, the lather of shampoo washing away from your hair.</p>
<p>“ouch, y/n, I’m a man of action you should know this, turn around for me,” he murmured once all the suds had cleared.</p>
<p>Turning in his hold your back pressed to his front, his cock heavy with arousal pressing into your back, you couldn’t help leaning into him further, your body reacting to his.  </p>
<p>“you want my hands or the loofa?”</p>
<p>“your hands please,” you whisper body thrumming in anticipation.</p>
<p>Bucky leans forward once more, hips grinding into your backside as he grabs the soap, he squirts a generous amount into his hands, lathering them up before he’s coming back to your body. His hands work over your shoulders first, making their slow descend down the valley of your breasts, cupping them in his hands he lathers them up with soap, his thumbs running over your hardened nipples. A moan tumbles from your lips, as his hands descend further, fingers scraping softly against the expanse of your stomach, “Buck please,” you murmur the need for his hands to go where you need them to growing.  </p>
<p>His head find its way onto your shoulder, the farther his hands go, you wait in anticipation the second his fingers meet the curve of your hips. His hands work over the skin there, sliding towards your heat, a groan slips past your lips as his fingers deflect now making their way down your thighs, “Bucky,” you whine.</p>
<p>A low chuckle falls from his lips as his fingers slide between your thighs, inching up painfully slow, finally you think. Your walls clench in anticipation, “Bucky, no!” you whine as he turns you in his hold.</p>
<p>He’s pushing into you, his hands shutting off the water behind you, his eyes clouded over with lust, “ m’gonna need you to hold on real tight to me doll, don’t want to drop you and injure you any further,” he murmured leaning down to press his lips to yours.</p>
<p>Your hands find their way around his neck, wrapping around him tightly, his hands descend down the curves of your ass, hooking under your thigh as he lifts you up. In that moment you’re grateful you’re standing in a shower and not a bathtub.</p>
<p>Bucky swallows the moan that falls from your lips as he walks the two of you out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He’s leaning down, your body gently falling onto the cold sheets below you, he’s screwed he thinks as his eyes drink in your naked form, he’s screwed because he loves you so much, and it scares him because he’s never felt this strongly for someone before.</p>
<p>He leans back over you, body covering yours as his lips connect to yours once more, a soft sigh falls from your lips, your hands snaking their way around his back to pull him closer. Lips pressing further into his, you deepen the kiss, tongue running over his lower lip.</p>
<p>Tongues dancing slowly with one another, his hands roam down the curve of your body, fingers press into your waist as he pulls his lips away from yours, a gasp falling from his lips as he pulls air back into his lungs. Your hips are rocking against his needing to feel the weight of his cock against your aching core, a shiver rolls through him at the low moan falling from your lips, his dick twitching with want. His head presses to yours eyes connecting, a warm smile pulls at your lips, fingers sliding across his face, finding their way into his hair as you pull him down. “i need you Buck,” you whisper lips brushing against his.</p>
<p>His hand at your waist slips further down hooking around your thigh as he brings it up to rest around his hips. A moan is falling from both your lips as the new position allows for the head of his cock to press into your folds, his hips roll forward the tip brushing against your aching clit.</p>
<p>Hand leaving your thigh it snakes it’s way between your bodies to grab a hold of his cock. Dragging it through your slick folds he presses into your warm heat, a moan is falling from your lips as he bottoms out, your lips connecting with his.</p>
<p>“Fuck sweetheart,” he moans against your lips, “always feel so good around me.”  </p>
<p>He doesn’t move at first enjoying the feeling of you fluttering and clenching around him. He’s lost on you and how you feel around him, everything about you is so damn beautiful. His hands come up to cup your cheek, thumb running over the swell of your lower lip, “so fucking beautiful,” he murmurs.</p>
<p>Your breath hitches in your throat, heart swelling in your chest, “please move, I need you to move, baby,” you reply your own hands running over stubble of his beard.</p>
<p>His hips retreat from yours, cock sliding out from within you till only the tip is left. His lips are pressing to yours, hips surging forward as he builds up a slow rhythm. Your hands leave his face to wrap around his back, fingers digging into the warm skin there pulling him impossibly closer to you. Low grunts are falling from his lips as he fucks up into you, your other leg hooking around his waist to get him deeper.  </p>
<p>His head finds its way to your neck lips searching out that hidden sweet spot that will have you coming undone in his arms, his thrusts have picked up speed, a steady speed which draws the sweetest groans of pleasure falling from your lips. He could listen to those sounds falling from your sinful lips for the rest of his life if you would let him.</p>
<p>His lips draw away from your neck needing to see you fall apart from him as he continues to bring you closer to that sweet release. Your lips are parted open, eyes covered over in lust, but there’s something more there, something that has his heart stalling in his chest, because he swears, you’re looking at him like he just hung the stars for you.</p>
<p>“gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous,” he whispers to himself, “look at you sweetheart,” he grunts hips picking up speed, “you’re an absolute angel,”</p>
<p>A moan is catching in your throat, now you’re the one who’s heart is stilling in their chest, “Bucky I-” but you stop yourself. Bucky understand then, picks up on those words that wanted to fall from your lips, because god did he want to say them too. His hand searches for yours on the bed grasping it in his as he pushes you deeper into the bed, his whole body consuming you.</p>
<p>He’s thrusting hard, deep, burying himself in you, your walls fluttering around him as your orgasm approaches. Your head pushed forward , lips finding his shoulder as you kiss the scarred skin there, an intimate motion that has Bucky’s head reeling.  </p>
<p>“Bucky please,” you whine low in your throat, pressing warm wet kisses into his skin. He picks up speed needing to bring you to that release, a particularly deep thrust has you falling apart around him, your body falling over the edge, your orgasm washing over you. Long low moans are falling from your parted lips, fingers clawing at Bucky’s back as he fucks you through the pleasure. His name falls from your lips in a silent prayer, you’re pleading, you need to feel him, you need him to cum for you.</p>
<p>Bucky pushes your further into the mattress, his jaw clenching as his orgasm washes over him, his stomach muscles tense, as he spills into you, warm spurts filling your core, he never wants this feeling to end. Not wanting to crush you he goes to move away but your legs keep him locked with you, “stay,” you murmur in your post orgasmic haze.</p>
<p>Your arms pull him down, his head falling to your chest, your heart beating away wildly in your chest. Your fingers run through his chocolate locks, lips pressing into his hair.  </p>
<p>He loves you he thinks, he really loves you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Feeling of Letting Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="daUfr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“So how long do you think it’ll take Sam to catch on to us, Steve and Natasha already know, but I'm honestly surprised he hasn’t caught on,” Bucky murmured from where he rested against your bare chest, fingers drawing lines across your exposed skin.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Goosebumps erupted on your skin, "I don’t think we give Wilson enough credit, I’m sure he knows,”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Bucky perked up at your words, “you think he knows?” he questioned, “why do you think that doll?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“because you’re obsessed with me,” you deadpanned a teasing tone to your voice.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>A lazy grin pulled at his lips, “me obsessed with you, I don’t know doll I'm not the one writing about you online, behind a screen,”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>A smack resonated through the room, a low chuckle following, “awe come on doll, it was a joke, I'm flattered, besides look where that got us,” he murmured nipping at your skin.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Have I ever told you you’re insufferable lately?”  </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He placed a kiss to your sternum, “I think you’ve said it at least once or twice,”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I think I need to drill it a couple more times, it seems you haven't caught on,” you teased.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Bucky moved up your body, his head finding its way into your neck, “you don’t mean that,” he murmured causing an unflattering squawk to leave your mouth.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Buck,” you squealed, a loud laugh falling from your lips, “you little shit, Buck!” your body squirmed under his, your head trying to retract from his invasive lips.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“babe please!” you squeaked through your laughter.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The word halted Bucky and the onslaught on your neck, he moved his head away from your neck his head looming over yours as he looked down at you.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“now that’s something I wouldn’t mind hearing come out of your mouth a couple more times,” he grinned his hand cupping your cheek.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Your cheeks turned pink from the heat that creeped up your face, but settled warmly in your chest, “awe sweetheart you’re flustered,” he cooed fingers grasping your chin to keep you in place.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Buck,” you whined your cheeks flaring more under the intensity of his stare. He chuckled watching you try to get away, even goin as far as to pull you both under the covers.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>His warm breath fanned across your face his lips touched down on your nose, your cheek, then finally your lips.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Let’s get some rest, have a feeling it’s going to be long day” he murmured pressing another kiss to your awaiting lips.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“So you and tin man were awfully close this morning, there something you wanna tell me?” You could hear the grin come through his voice.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You looked at Sam over your shoulder your scope forgotten, “is this really the time for this Wilson, if I miss my shot you have to go in,”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He held his hands up from where he was crouched next to you, “I’m just saying, you were awfully cozy need to see if I can make my move or not,”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Bucky’s crackly voice sounded through your ears, “what was that Barnes? Wilson smirked.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You rolled your eyes, returning them to the lens of your scope, “she’s accounted for,” his voice responded.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You could feel Sam’s eyes boring into the back of your head, your face heating up, “oh she’s accounted for?” he questioned a teasing tone in his voice, “and who are you seeing y/n?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You went to open your mouth to give him a half-witted response to throw him off but Steve’s voice was crackling over the comms silencing you, “keep your eyes sharp, there’s movement on the floor,”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Things happened quick from there, you weren't sure where to even pinpoint where shit had hit the fan. The man in question got away and the tension was thick, you could feel Bucky’s body thrumming with anger from where he sat next to you, and you weren’t sure what you could do to help ease it. The tension and emotions radiating off the man next to you was suffocating, and at this point you just wanted to get off the jet it was too much.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve eventually came around to let you know that you would be docking soon, “Buck I'm going to need you to head straight to the debriefing room once we get to the tower, y/n you’re free to go relax you won’t be needed,”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You gave Steve a tight-lipped smile, looking over to Bucky whose jaw was clenched, teeth practically grinding in anger. You wanted to say something, anything to help ease the anger boiling under his skin, but you knew you’d be met with a wall, so you did what you always did when missions ended sideways.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You gave him a reassuring squeeze to his hand, hoping it would portray all the words you weren’t able to say.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The jet docked; you watched the others unload Bucky still sitting almost frozen next to you, you could see the inner turmoil on his tired features. You stood turning to him, your hand outstretched to his, he looked up at you with wary eyes.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nobody blames you Buck, we’re not meant to win all our missions, there’s some that are bound to go sideways and nobody blames you,” a sigh left your lips as you ran you thumb over the skin on the back of his hand, “If you’re done brooding you can come to my room after the debriefing, and we can talk about it if you’d like.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You almost breathed a sigh of relief when you saw the tiniest hint of a smile tug at Bucky lip. Leaning down you placed a kiss to his lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“so you ARE accounted for,”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyes were rolling a groan leaving your lips, you looked over to see Sam standing at the opening arms crossed, hip cocked, the brightest grin on his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“you were bound to find out,” you muttered squinting your eyes at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His mouth dropped open, his cock stance faltering, “what do you mean bound to find out?” he questioned as you grabbed your things walking towards him, “were you guys not going to tell me?” his voice raised an octave as you passed him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You didn’t answer him as you continued to move forward, “Are you guys really a thing, were you really not going to tell me, your best friend, your literal wingman?” Sam questioned voice getting higher.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think you’re looking into that best friend thing too much,” you heard Bucky say.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“excuse me?!” you heard Sam argue, a chuckle falling from your lips as your feet carried you to your room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were pulling the sheets back on your bed, when your door was being swung open, the door hitting the wall with a thud. You looked over with wide eyes, Bucky stood there in the doorway, fist clenched, jaw ticked, body thrumming with tension.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“buck?” you questioned, his name falling from his lips had him surging forward.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hands are grasping your face, your feet knocking into your bed, your mouth falls open in question but only gasp falls through as his lips are capturing yours roughly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your lungs are burning from the lack of oxygen, but the hold he has on you keeps you in place. His hands are leaving your face to wrap themselves around your thighs lifting you slightly to throw you onto the covers of your bed.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You look up at him through hooded eyes, your chest rising and falling in short little gasps, Buckys eyes are raking your form, drinking in every inch of you. His hands reach for your legs pulling them apart, his eyes darken chest heaving, “Bucky wh-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He slots between your open thighs, body falling forward as he mouths at the valley of your breasts. Your back arches, chest pushing further into his mouth as breathy little moans fall from your lips. He leans back his hands grabbing a hold of the top of you tank a rip sounding through the room as he tears your shirt down the middle. Your mouth drops in an o-shape, you want to argue that he had just demolished one of your favorite night shirts, but he’s working on your shorts next, “Bucky!” you whine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your breathy protest falls on deaf ears as your lacy panties are the next to go, “those were my favorite pair!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“so, I'll buy you some new ones, “he mutters as he works off his shirt, “and then I'll tear those too,” he grunts as he shoves down his pants.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A low moan is spilling from your lips as you drink him in, Bucky was truly a piece of art to look at and you didn’t think you’d ever get tired of looking. He’s leaning down again his lips biting and sucking over the sensitive skin below your sternum, your body squirming and thrumming underneath his as his lips travel upward. He sucks a particularly harsh mark on to of the swell of your breast, your fingers thread through his hair holding him there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jesus, fuck buck!” you hiss as he licks over the mark.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He looks up at you through his lashes, his lips sliding over as his tongue peeks out running over your taut nipple, his eyes are wild, body tense, its then that you get it, he needs this, he needs you. Grabbing his face in your hands you pull at him, he’s grunting low in his throat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“c’mere babe,” you murmur the word putting him in calm state of mind as he begrudgingly gives in, his body following your hands.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You can feel his body thrumming where his skin meets yours, his eyes darkened over, you bring his head in closer to yours, lips hovering just above yours, “it’s okay Bucky, I trust you, you can let go,” you whispered lips brushing against his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s sucking in a breath eyes softening over for just a second before their darkening over with lust, he surges forward lips pressing to yours roughly, it's all teeth and tongue, his fingers finding their way into your hair, tugging at your locks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This kiss is over all too soon as Bucky leans up sitting on the backs of his knees, his right-hand trails down your face, fingers skimming their way down your body, your fingers catch around his wrist stopping him before he can reach your soaked warmth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His brows draw in confusion, he watches as you sit up, your hand flattening against his chest as you push him from the bed till he’s standing. You move to the edge of the bed where you sink to the carpet on your floor. Shaky fingers wrap around the base of his hardened cock, a hiss falling from his lips. You look up at him through your lashes as you lean forward, the tip of your tongue swirling over the head of his cock. A low groan falls from his lips as you take him into your mouth sinking lower until your nose brushes against the hairs nestled around the length of him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“fuck,” he moans, “fuck sweetheart,” he grits through his teeth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You pull off his cock with a wet ‘pop’, his hand comes down to your face fingers sliding against you swollen spit slicked lips, “let go buck, you don’t have to hold back, just let go,” you murmured.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A low groan falls from his lips, his fingers move away from your lips up to your hair where they weave through your silky locks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s bringing you forward, his hand guiding you, your mouth drops open as he pushes into the wet warmth of your mouth. His head falls back, a low groan bubbling from deep within his chest, “fuck y/n”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adjusting yourself on your legs, you lean forward more, your hands reaching out to grip his thighs. Bucky’s initial thrusts are slow, tentative, but he gradually picks up the pace in which he fucks your mouth. Your jaw falls slack, tongue flattening along the bottom of his cock. The moans that are being drawn from the man above you have your thighs cleaning, the carpet beneath you wet with your slick.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Low chants of “fuck” are falling from Bucky’s lips his hands pulling you away, you look up at him and god if you aren’t the sexiest thing he has ever seen, and you on your knees for him, is just a whole other level of sexy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hands are wrapping themselves around your arms hauling you up, his lips crashing into yours, his tongue licking his way into your mouth. His hand has moved away from your arm trailing down your naked frame to your awaiting heat, index finger running over the folds of your mound, “fuck baby, you’re dripping,” he grins into your mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You suck in a breath, head falling back as his finger glides back and forth through your wet slicked folds, his finger gliding over your aching clit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bucky please,” you whine, your hand catching around his wrist to hold him there. His fingers circle over your clit giving it a few strokes, before he's pulling away from your grip to slide down to you entrance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s watching you unmoving, another whine pulls from your lips, your pussy aching with need, “buck please,”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His fingers push in then, a pleasurable low moan falls from your lips at the feeling of being filled. His fingers flex within you, a beckoning motion that has your body arching your chest pressing into his. Bucky's skilled fingers work within you searching out that little bundle of nerves that will have you clenching and coming around his thick digits.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“fuck right there,” you hiss body jerking at the sensation</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His fingers stay deep within you pressed against that sweet spot, he works them harder faster, wanting to see you come apart for him. Your body is twitching from pleasure against his hand, your thighs trembling as he brings you closer.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“f-fuck, Bucky please!” you’re close, you’re so close the pleasure he’s bringing you is too much, it’s intense.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look at you sweetheart,” he whispers huskily, “look at you falling apart for me,” he leans down to nip at your chin, “you like getting fucked, you like to have my fingers deep inside of you baby?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You can only nod, moans falling from your lips, his lips find your ear, “you gonna cum” he questions, “you going to come for me baby?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The low moans that he is spilling into your ear is enough to send you over the edge, your body tensing up, thighs trembling as your orgasm washes over you. Moans are falling from your body as he continues to finger fuck you through the pleasurable waves.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You have no time to bask in your orgasm before your body is hitting the sheets of your bed, your legs being ripped apart harshly as Bucky finds his way between them.  A low growl is falling from his lips as he stares down at you, “fuck sweetheart, can’t get enough of you” he grunts as he pushes forward his cock sliding into your slick pussy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your jaw falls slack, back arching as he slides in to the hilt, your heat fluttering around his length. He’s pulling out till only the tip is in you before he’s surging forward, slamming into you, your body sliding up against the cooled sheets</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bucky’s hips start to thrust, his thick cock dragging along your walls, your walls fluttering as he picks up his speed, hard fast jarring thrusts leaving you breathless. Your fingers are curling into the sheets below you, legs wrapping around his waist to keep you locked to him, the erratic pace driving you up the bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sensation of your approaching orgasm wash over you, and from Bucky’s faulty thrusts you can tell he’s close too. He’s fucking into you so roughly you’re sure to be sore tomorrow, his name falls from your lips in a silent prayer as he brings you closer and closer to that delicious pressure that is wanting to combust and leave you quaking in his hold.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The orgasm he brings you to catches you off guard, the pleasure building within blindsiding you. Your body goes tense, toes curling, thighs shaking, pussy clenching around his length as you bring Bucky to his own end.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your both breathing heavily as you come down, Bucky’s sliding off to the side his sweaty back falling to the cooled sheets below him. It takes you both a moment to come too, his body rolling over till he’s propped on his side looking down at you. You're smiling up at him lazily through your post orgasmic haze, his hand comes up to rub at your cheek, a lazy smile of his own tugging at his lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“well that was something,” he murmurs a low chuckle falling from his lips, “where exactly did that come from?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You giggled turning on your side to inch closer to him, “you needed it Buck, I know you, and I knew you took this job hard, I knew you needed to let go, you were tense, you needed that release,”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“In which way?” he teases.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You roll your eyes smacking at his arm, “you know you’re giving me crap but I didn’t see you complaining,”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How can I complain when you let me live out a fantasy sweetheart?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You raised a brow at him, “fantasy?” you questioned a smirk pulling at your lips</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“doll if only you knew the things, I plan on doing to you, this, this was just the beginning, you have no idea what I have in store for you,”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your thighs are clenching at his words, a grin pulls at his lips, “you ready for round two?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="pOoZl bm4TK">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Bound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>“It’s too much,” you moaned grasping a hold of his wrist.<br/>Your thighs quivered under the weight of his fingers dragging up your sensitive skin. Bucky chuckled huskily, nipping at your heated, sweaty skin, his tongue running over the bite.<br/>“Told you I had plans for you doll,” he grinned.<br/>Your body shivered under his, “didn’t think you’d meant overstimulation,” you murmured in your post orgasmic state.<br/>He was chuckling lowly again then, “oh baby, you think that was overstimulation, that’s nothing close to it,”<br/>“Buck” you groaned attempting to squirm away from those sinful lips, but his arms held you in place.<br/>“Stop moving,” he grunted at the swat of your arms.<br/>“I’m gross and sweaty Buck, I need a shower and sleep,”<br/>He held you tighter his face burying itself into your neck, “shower and sleep when I’m out, right now I just wanna be with my girl,”<br/>Your body stilled heart thumping away in your chest at his words, a sleepy smile pulling at your lips, “your girl huh,” you questioned, “ and where are you going?”<br/>He picked up his head to look at you, “Steve’s sending me out for recon, shouldn’t be more than a few days,”<br/>Your brows furrowed, “Buck we just got back, YOU just got back, when did you accept the job?”<br/>“At the debriefing, I’m going in alone though, it’ll be much faster that way,”<br/>Though you didn’t voice it in worry of starting up an argument with him probably hours before he left something about this just didn’t sit right with you.<br/>Wanting to push away the worry in your mind you pressed your lips to his once more. The two of you stayed wrapped up in each other until the early hours of the morning, your body clinging to his, the worry still sitting heavy on your chest.<br/>It lingered though, the feeling growing as you walked hand in hand with Bucky to the jet. The others had met with him earlier to see him off, wanting to give you two privacy for when he actually had to depart.<br/>You watched him move around the area, making sure he had everything he needed. You rubbed at your chest hoping to ease some of the pressure that sat there.<br/>Bucky turned in time to catch the motion, his brows furrowed, “you okay doll?”<br/>You looked up from where your eyes had fallen to the ground to see a look of concern on his face, “yeah just thinking,” you murmured, Bucky didn’t believe it for a second. Closing the distance between the two of you he sweeped you into his arms, fingers crossing behind your back.<br/>“What’s on your mind?” he voiced into your hair.<br/>“just worried is all,” you didn’t want to keep him in the dark, but you also didn’t want to say too much and have him upset during flight, it would do him no good for him to go in without his head on straight.<br/>His thumbs rubbed slow circles on your lower back, “I'll be home before you know it, I'll also be just fine sweetheart,”<br/>You sighed leaning into his chest, “I just don’t like that they’re sending you out again, can’t they give us a break,”<br/>He chuckled into your hair, puffs of warm air tousling your locks, “babe the bad guys never take a day's rest so we’re no exception,” he sighed, “I'll be safe, it’s an in and out job, and I'll be doing exactly that, in and out, once I get the chance and I'm sure I’m threw I'll get into contact with you, I won’t be gone longer than a week,”<br/>You nodded your head, fingers curling into his gear a little tighter not wanting to let go just yet, “just come home, that’s all I ask,” you whispered looking up at him.<br/>A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, “I’ll come home to you, that’s a promise sweetheart,”<br/>Your job was dangerous, the bad guys were ruthless, there was never telling if a job could go sideways, but at least you had each other to fall back too, except this time you were sending one in alone, and while Bucky had promised you he would come home to you there was just no promising that, but you wouldn’t voice your concern.<br/>With a simple nod of your head and a bruising kiss  pressed to his lips you watched him walk away from you.<br/>He’d be alright you thought, he’s going to come back to you at the end of the week, and everything will be as it once was.<br/>You had been able to keep yourself and your mind busy the first few days, constantly reminding yourself that Bucky had till the end of the week. Those reminders had begun after day two, which had been Bucky’s guess of him returning home. Alongside that reminder you also had to tell yourself he was only taking longer to get home because it was a one-man job, and he didn’t have that back-up to make things move along faster. Day three and four, you were being to get restless without Bucky around to bother you, or keep you company, so you spent most of your time between Natasha, Sam and Steve. Day five was spent locked away in your room under the covers of your bed waiting for your phone to light up. Days six and seven were spent trying to remain hopeful but as the seconds, minutes, and hours ticked you by, the hope dwindled being replaced by the heavy worry on your chest.<br/>Day 8 had you pacing, silent tears running down your face, he had been caught.<br/><em>Steve had called the team down for an emergency meeting and had broken the news to you then.</em><br/><em>“what do you mean he’s been caught, caught by who?” you questioned hurriedly, a look of worry taking over your features.</em><br/><em>Sam had slid over to you, his arms wrapping around your shoulder, you had watched as Steve released a sigh, hand rubbing over the worry lines on his head.</em><br/><em>“we don’t know much more right now other than that,”</em><br/><em>Your heart fell from your chest, “are we going in to get him?” </em><br/><em>“these men are dangerous y/n, we can’t just send anybody in, sending Bucky in was already a risk, I can’t risk another member,”</em><br/><em>“wait, wait, wait,” you shook your head, trying to gather your thoughts, “you knew this was a dangerous recon even for him and you still sent him in alone?”</em><br/><em>“We had no other choice, if we sent more than one person in they would have caught on,” </em><br/><em>You threw your hands in the air almost knocking Sam away, “Steve we’re smarter than that, you could have sent in two, three, hell maybe even the whole team and we would have been smart enough to work through it, instead you made the rash decision to send him in alone,”</em><br/><em>Steve knew you were right, “I couldn’t risk the team,” he sighed.</em><br/><em>“But you could risk him?” you questioned voice rising with anger.</em><br/><em>“He signed himself up” Steve fired back, “he asked me to put him in, he said he wanted to be the one sent on this mission, you really think I would have just sent him in there by himself, I tried talking him out of it, hell even Sam tried as well, but he argued that he could be in and out, that it would be a walk in the park,”</em><br/><em>You looked to Sam, “it’s true y/n, we tried talking him out of it, we all wanted to believe this wouldn’t go sideways,”.</em><br/><em>You sighed, “so how are we getting him out,</em>”<br/>A knock on your door had you wiping at your tears, you muttered a nasally come in, your door slowly swung open. Steve stood just outside of your door, “you can always back out if you need too, you don’t need to do this,”<br/>Your hands fanned over your face, “just like you said you couldn’t risk sending in another member, this is me saying you won’t have to,” steve sighed, “Steve you said yourself these men know you, they know Natasha and they know Sam, had wanda not been away you could have sent her in, but she’s not I'm your only choice at possibly bringing him home,”<br/>“just because they aren’t aware of you y/n doesn’t mean this will end well, it doesn’t mean you’re going to have a successful mission, it doesn’t-”<br/>“Steve” you growled cutting him off, “you don’t think I know all of this, you don’t think I'm aware of  all the possible dangers that come with our job, I know what I'm going into, and right now I'm our only hope of bringing him home, if-”<br/>“don’t think like that y/n”<br/>“like I said I know what dangers this job can bring, and super soldier or not, you aren’t immortal, when do I leave?”<br/>Steve didn’t want to send you in, just like he didn’t want to send Bucky but he knew you were the only one with a remote chance of getting in and getting the two of you out. In his mind there was just no other way, he just prayed you wouldn’t end up in the same predicament as his best-friend.<br/>Your sendoff was much more different than Bucky’s, no one there to see you off, the member’s torn apart by the hard decision Steve had to make. You couldn’t blame them though, it was better like this, in your experience at least, you just hope unlike Bucky you would be coming home, and with him in tow.<br/>You looked up at the ratty, worn down metal warehouse before looking back down at the location Steve had sent you of Bucky’s last seen ware abouts. Pocketing your device you made sure your holster was secured around your thigh, your knife and gun tucked away neatly. You took quick calculated steps towards the building, staying light on your feet, molding in with the shadows. You stopped abruptly when your device vibrated profusely from within the confines of your pants. Pulling it out you pressed it to your ears ducking, “what is it Steve, are you trying to give me away?” you hissed.<br/>“the men have been taken care of y/n, just get Bucky out and bring him home,”<br/>Your words caught in your throat, “w-what do you mean taken care of, this is the first place I came too, havent even come across any goons.”<br/>Steve laughed on the other end, “we had some help,”<br/>“so Bucky should be the only one I come across?” you questioned unbelieving it could really be this easy.<br/>“from what we’ve gathered, yes, but still be watchful, I know you won’t have another pair of eyes to watch your back but I also know you’ll do just fine,”<br/>A sigh left your lips, “for once I hope you’re right,” you muttered.<br/>“Just get home safe, we’ll be waiting here for you and Barnes,”<br/>“noted Rogers, see you in a minute,” you grinned though he couldn’t see it.<br/>Steve chuckled before a click sounded from the device, you pocketed it, taking in a shuddering breath before your feet pushed you forward. Finding a side door, you pulled it open cringing when it squeaked on its rusty hinges. Leave it to Barnes to get caught and captured in a rundown warehouse, the whole building was screaming for someone to get caught. Rusty doors, a broken infrastructure, hell even the cemented floors had a squeak to them.<br/>You continued to walk further into the darkened building the only guiding light was from the holes in the roof filtering in the moonlight. Not seeing any sign of other’s around you moved around faster, coming from the shadows to speed up your search. You kicked various doors in but found nothing except torn down rooms. The worry was beginning to creep on you, but you shook the feeling off intent on tearing this warehouse top to bottom if that’s what it took to find Bucky.<br/>You were coming across the last door in the building and you worried that just like the others he wouldn’t be here either. Like the other’s before it this one was also locked, lifting your foot up and back you brought it down onto the weak structure, the door shattering under your foot, splinters of wood flying in every direction.<br/>“fuck you’re a sight for sore eyes,”<br/>You sagged in the doorway a breath of relief falling from your lips, “oh thank god you’re alright,” you breathed moving forward on shaky legs.<br/>Bucky was suspended up, handcuffs bound tightly to his wrists, the toe of his boots scuffing the floor occasionally as he dangled.<br/>You looked at the cuffs, his wrist bloody, “Jesus Buck how did you manage to get yourself into a predicament like this,” you questioned as you thought a way to get him down.<br/>“I've been caught for a few days now babe, they only just managed to hold me down long enough to bring me out here and cuff me in this damn room, they had received word that you all were coming in for retrival and decided to move me before you all could get to them a mistake on their end if you ask me”<br/>You shook your head, looking around the room for something to stand on, you weren’t sure how long his wrist could hold his weight up, and frankly you didn’t want to find out, “did they take out all the things for me to possibly stand on, why the hell did they choose such a shitty place to handcuff you too,” you groaned.<br/>Bucky grinned, “would you have preferred they handcuff me to your bed?”<br/>You stopped your search to whip your head around to stare at him, “I should just leave you there for joking about this, you had us all worried,” you muttered.<br/>Buckys grin fell, “m’sorry sweetheart, just trying to make light of a shitty situation, thought it would make you smile.”<br/>“well don’t Buck you-” you sucked in a shaky breath, “you had me worried, you should have never agreed to this mission, you should have never said you would take it,”<br/>He raised a brow, “how did you know?” he questioned.<br/>“Steve told me,” you murmured as you looked at his wrists, a frustrated sigh left your lips. There was nothing for you to climb on to get you to those cuffs, well nothing except for maybe Bucky, but even then the added weight will just have it chewing through his wrist that much quicker.<br/>You moved toward him, “this may hurt,” you muttered as you threw a leg over his waist, your arms going around his neck as you hoisted yourself up, breasts pushed into his face. You hit him with your foot, “buck stop nuzzling my damn breasts, I'm trying to get you off,”<br/>“you’re messing with the wrong thing if you want to do that sweetheart,” he murmured biting at your chest.<br/>A groan fell from your lips, “buck, babe seriously, I need to get you down your right wrist is bleeding and all you can do right now is think with your head downstairs?” <br/>“can you blame a man, sweetheart, it's been 8 days without you, and the first thing I'm greeted with is your breasts in my face, I can die happily now,” he grinned nipping at your skin again, “ow fuck, okay, I'll stop” he grunted when you sent him another kick to his backside.<br/>“good” you muttered, as you worked on freeing his right wrist, it took you awhile but after searching through yours and Buckys body you finally found something promising to poke through the key whole, it took a few seconds before his bloodied wrist was falling free from the confines of the cuff the hand wrapping itself around you waist. You immediately slid across his body to the other side, “god doll,” he murmured his face pushing into your chest again, “you have no idea how much I missed you,”<br/>“I’m pretty sure I have an idea,” you grunted feeling his hardness, “buck stop moving goddamnit, I'm trying to get you free here,”<br/>A growl was leaving his lips, his left hand whirred under yours a crack sounding through the room as he pulled down the wooden bar he had been cuffed too splitting. You both tumbled to the ground his body falling on top of yours, a pained groan leaving your lips at the impact, “fuck why didn’t you just do that before,” you huffed wincing at the pain that shot up your back.<br/>He doesn’t say a word as he closes the distance between you his lips pressing to your roughly, a moan is leaving his lips at the feel of yours against his. Your fingers tangle in his long locks, bringing him closer tongues dancing with one another. He pushes you into the cement below your back, desperate to feel you, to be close to you.<br/>“missed you so much doll,” he murmurs as he pulls away to run his lips over the rest of you he can reach. Sucking in a breath of air, a moan falls from your lips as Bucky finds his way down to your neck, nipping at the” sensitive skin there. Your hands slide down to his chest, trying to push him up but he won’t budge, “buck,” you moan body arching, “we need to go, we can finish this when we get home, let’s get you home baby,” you groaned as he sucked at the skin of your neck.<br/>He’s not listening as his hands slide down your body fingers working the button of your pants open, hand sliding past your panties, finger seeking out your warmth. “Fuck Bucky please,” you moan as his fingers expertly find your aching bundle. He nips at your chin, fingers circling your clit, your body arching as your body thrums with pleasure.<br/>“need you baby,” he whispers, “don’t want to wait till we get home to have you writhing under me,”<br/>Your pussy is clenching at his words, the words doing things to you, “please,” your moaning again, though your not sure what your asking for. <br/>“tell me what you want baby,” he sounds wrecked and you’re not even doing anything to him.<br/>His fingers sliding into your heat have all coherent thoughts flying out the window, fuck me you thought.<br/>“you want me to fuck you baby?” he whispers leaning down to nip at you ear.<br/>Shit, you had said that out loud in your pleasurable haze, it’s not like the team was waiting for you outside, and fuck if you hadn’t been hot and horny the entire time he had been gone. Throwing caution to the wind you lean up to press your mouth to his tongue sliding against his, lips moving needily against one another.<br/>You slide your hands between your bodies, fingers searching for the button of his pants. The little space between your bodies has Bucky growling into you lips as he pushes up his hand slapping yours away as he works his own pants down, cock springing free from the confines of his pants. Your tongue runs over your bottom lip.<br/>“like what you see sweetheart,” he grins pumping himself a few times, the tip running over you wet folds.<br/>Another plea falls from your lips as he lines himself up with your entrance sinking in slowly, low groans falling from both of your mouths.<br/>Bucky’s head falls back feeling your pussy clench around his aching member, “fuck that feels so good,” he hisses through gritted teeth. He falls forward forehead pressing against yours, his warm breath fanning across your face. Your eyes are staring deeply into one another, a desperate need growing from within you feeling his cock throb inside of your warmth. Your arms wrap around his shoulders, “fuck me buck, I need you,” your moaning against his lips.<br/>His hips pull back slowly, his cock dragging within you leaving behind a delicious burn, he's just at the tip before he’s slamming back in. The pace he sets is relentless, your body sliding against the cemented floor, low hisses falling from your lips at the burn. His hips are driving into you, hands keeping you in place as he fucks up into you. You cling into him, head buried in his shoulder, moans of his name falling from your lips.<br/>His thrusts are wild, desperate, muscles tense under your fingers that keep you bound to him. You had never had Bucky like this, so desperate, needy, out of control, you’d be lying if you said this didn’t do things for you.<br/>Your close and Bucky can tell, your walls clenching around him tightly as he draws your wound up body closer to release, “you going to cum for me sweetheart, cum all over my cock?” he questions fingers sliding down to circle your aching clit.<br/>A loud moan is falling from your lips at not only his fingers but also his words, fuck if that isn't the hottest thing you’d ever heard fall from his sinful lips.<br/>“Cum for me y/n, come on baby cum for me,” he moans into your ear, licking over the shell of it, that’s all it takes for him to have you falling apart in his arms. Your back arches, chest pressing into his as your orgasm takes over your body. The moans falling from your lips is enough to send him over as well, his warmth filling you up, “fuck y/n!” he groans continuing to fuck you through both your orgasms.<br/>He slumps forward body crushing yours, face nuzzling your neck as he breathes you in, “I really did miss you sweetheart,” he murmurs.<br/>Your fingers find their way into his hair scratching at his scalp, “I missed you too Buck,” you whispered pressing a kiss to his head, “can we agree to never do this again,”<br/>“Won’t promise, but I'll try my hardest,” he replies picking up his weary head to look at you.<br/>Your fingers run over his face, “I’ll take that,” you murmur pressing your lips to his.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Giving In To Desires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The tower was consumed in darkness by the time the two of you had arrived home, </span>
  <span>your feet shuffling along the </span>
  <span>tiled</span>
  <span> floors that took you to your rooms.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“m’ so tired I can’t wait to be in my bed,” you groaned head falling to Bucky’s arm.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“can’t wait to be inside of you again,” he murmured placing a kiss to your head.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes shot up to him, “again,” you questioned exasperatedly, though your thighs were clenching from the thought alone, “but buck I need sleep,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“it's the super serum doll, do you not read the </span>
  <span>fics</span>
  <span>?” a groan fell from your lips, your eyes rolling.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m cutting you off, you cheeky little shit,” you chuckled pulling the two of you to a stop at his door.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“my room tonight?” he questioned, “because you definitely won’t be getting any sleep tonight,” he added a smirk pulling at his tired lips.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You leaned up on your toes to press your lips to his, laughing when he chased them when you pulled away, “not going to happen, what is going to happen is you’re going to go get showered put your pajamas on and come sleep with me</span>
  <span>,” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“why waste water when we can save,” he questioned voice dropping as he leaned into you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your hands splayed out on his chest keeping him from moving any further, “buck we both know there won’t be any showering </span>
  <span>happening</span>
  <span> if we go in together,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“don’t see the problem, if anything it sounds like a pretty sweet deal to me,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A chuckle was falling from your lips</span>
  <span>, “you’re insatiable Buck,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raised a brow</span>
  <span>, a</span>
  <span> smile on his lips, “no longer insufferable?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re both,” you muttered </span>
  <span>laughter spilling into his lips as his mouth pressed into yours.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what you’re trying to do,” you giggle between kisses, his fingers</span>
  <span> tickling the skin that runs along</span>
  <span> your curves.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I doing?” He questioned huskily licking into your mouth.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned when a low moan spilled from your lips, “ you’re going to go shower,” you moaned</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled his lips from yours his hea</span>
  <span>d knocking against yours softly, “fine, but don’t think when I get to your room that I’ll be able to keep my hands to myself,</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky let you go with a press of his lips to your head</span>
  <span>, his eyes watching your form retreat down the hall to your bedroom.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Closing the door behind you</span>
  <span>, you stripped </span>
  <span>yourself </span>
  <span>of your clothes </span>
  <span>leaving a trail of </span>
  <span>it </span>
  <span>going </span>
  <span>towards the bathroom. Your body was too </span>
  <span>tense and sore for you to bother.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the warm stream hit your body you were melting; the worry of the </span>
  <span>weeks</span>
  <span> events washing away from your body, you were just glad there had been no hiccups, and that both of you were able to come home. You weren’t sure how long you stood leaning against the tiled walls of your shower, the stream falling over your body, but you were beginning to prune. Shutting off the warm water you stepped out of the shower wrapping a fluffy towel around yourself, wrapping another one around your dripping hair.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening your bathroom door, the steam seeped out, your eyes falling to your bed where Bucky sat, your laptop in hand, a grin pulled at your lips at the reminiscent scene, “Barnes what are you doing with my laptop?” you questioned.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked over at you a grin also pulling at the corner of his mouth, his eyes clouding over with lust at the sight of your wet body, “I could ask you the same thing sweetheart, you’re slacking,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You raised a brow at him, “excuse me?” you questioned brows furrowing.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned the laptop towards you, your blog open, “you haven’t updated in weeks doll, have our moments together not been special enough for your readers?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughter was falling from your lips, “I don’t know babe, don’t think my readers would be interested in broody, angsty, </span>
  <span>Bucky</span>
  <span>, think they prefer the soft </span>
  <span>Bucky</span>
  <span>,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky was turning his head slightly, “I don’t know babe,” he murmured mocking you, “the angsty Bucky blogs beg to differ, the readers love angsty Bucky,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pursed your lips, raising a brow at his mocking tone, “well since you know so much now, what else do the readers and writers like about you?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brought his fingers up to his chin as if deep in thought, “all I've really caught on to is that you all dig my long hair pulled back into a bun, my thighs, and apparently </span>
  <span>there's</span>
  <span> really a thing for my metal arm, the thing is I've been giving you the real thing and you’re being selfish with your readers sweetheart,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shook your head, but grinned nonetheless at the teasing tone in his voice, “well you see the thing is Buck,” you started, making your way over to him, “I have been selfish,” you murmured fingers curling around your laptop shutting it closed before placing it on the night stand, “I finally have you to myself, exactly the way I've wanted you for </span>
  <span>some time</span>
  <span> now, so I think I'll stay selfish a little longer,” you finished fingers running through his wet locks.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky is adjusting himself in your bed then, legs splayed out, fingers beckoning you over, “</span>
  <span>C’mere</span>
  <span> sweetheart,” he whispers. </span>
  <span>You’re</span>
  <span> side eyeing him almost, as you crawl onto the bed, fingers gripping onto your towel so that it doesn’t slide any further down your body. His hands are getting a hold of you as he leans forward pulling on you till your straddling his waist. You can feel him under you and its only then that you realize he is guiding you, “Buck no,” the first protest falls from your lips, “I need sleep,” you groaned a pout pulling at your lip, you really did need your sleep, the days had finally caught up to you, and now that Bucky was home and safe in your bed you just wanted to sleep with him as close as possible.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“c’mon babe, I thought you were feeling selfish now that you finally had me to yourself,” he smirks.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“James Buchanan Barnes, do not use my words against me, they were not intended to be used that way,” you grinned.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look babe, if you’re really that tired and not into it then I'll stop, but,” he murmurs voice dropping dangerously low as he leans </span>
  <span>forward his</span>
  <span> hands gripping your thighs, “if you want me to keep going you just have to say the words, what do you say baby?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your staring into those almost baby blue orbs gone dark with lust, mulling over his words, you could always just get him to sleep in with you in the morning.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“alright Barnes, but we’re sleeping in tomorrow, I’m not letting you leave this bed till after 12,” you gave in pointing a finger at him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That smile that had your heart stopping in your chest, painted itself onto his lips, you watched as he leaned back onto your pillows. You raised a brow, the grip on your thighs getting tighter as he pulls you forward, you move with his hands only stopping when you’ve reached just below his chest, “Buck what-” the words catch on your throat because you know what he’s doing, you’re just not sure that’s something you’re ready to do.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sees the hesitation on your face, “do you trust me?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s an inner war raging inside of you, “babe you know I do it’s just-”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s running his hands up and down your thighs, occasionally squeezing, “then trust me, </span>
  <span>you’re</span>
  <span> beautiful sweetheart, I want to do this with you, I want you to feel good, I want to make you feel good,”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a part within you that wants to slide off of him, dive into the safety of your covers, but there’s another part of you, the part that is completely invested in this man that allows that side to overcome your self-deprecating thoughts. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning forward your fingers take grip of your headboard that lays just above the pillows he’s resting on, the towel slips from your body, exposing your breasts to the cool room. His hands are guiding you again, your body giving in as you make your way up the expanse of his broad chest, only stopping when your thighs are on either side of the pillows his head is resting on. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes meet his from where he lays nestled between your thighs, shaky puffs of breath fall from your lips, the towel that laid nestled on your head falling away as well. His arms are curling themselves around your thighs to get a better grip on you. A shiver rolls through you at feeling his fingers, dance along your inner thighs, thumbs occasionally bumping your damp lips.  The grip on the headboard grows tighter as he peppers warm, wet, open-mouthed kisses along the skin of your inner thigh, a shaky “fuck” falling from your lips.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the </span>
  <span>apprehension</span>
  <span> that had been there before, your body lets his hands guide you as he pulls you down lower, the warmth of his breath fanning </span>
  <span>across your</span>
  <span> aching mound. His fingers glide upwards, your thighs quiver in anticipation, your breath catching in your throat when his finger dip into your wet folds, “Look at me sweetheart,” he whispers into your heat. Your eyes are meeting </span>
  <span>his</span>
  <span> the second his tongue flicks out to lick over your parted folds, dragging up over your clit. Your head is falling forward, mouth dropping open, as your body becomes lax with pleasure. Your fingers grow white from your grip on the headboard, a low moan of his name falling from your lips.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling you relax his pulls you down fully, hands holding you in place, as he works you over with his skilled mouth. His mouth presses deeper into your pussy, tongue flattening against your aching chore as he licks at your sweetness, sliding up to suck at your throbbing clit. Tremors roll through your body, you want to let go, want to press into his mouth further, feel his beard scratch at your thighs, but you’re scared to, you don’t want to give in.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky can sense your wariness, as he feels your thighs tense up, “don’t do that y/n” he murmurs fingers brushing over your clit, “let go sweetheart, let yourself feel,” he grunts as his tongue dips into you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gasp falls from your lips as he buries himself into your heat, tongue skillfully dipping into your entrance, tongue bumping against your clit, “f-fuck bucky,” you moan your open thighs clenching against the pillows framing his head. He guides your body, swiveling your hips as he fucks you onto his tongue. Your head is dipping back at the pleasure, your fingers leaving the headboard to grasp at your exposed breasts.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Low grunts are spilling from his lips, the vibrations caused by his lips drawing even sweeter sounds from you. Your walls are clenching around his tongue, the sounds of his low moans mixed with the wet sucking noises coming from his lips pressed against your heated core are enough to bring you closer to the end.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His tongue slides from you flattening against your folds as he seeks out your clit, circling it. Your orgasm washes over you, your body falling apart </span>
  <span>on top</span>
  <span> of him. Your body falls forward, hips grinding themselves onto his awaiting tongue, as you fuck yourself through your orgasm, legs spasming around his head.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your</span>
  <span> body is still quivering in pleasure as he leans up, your body sliding down till you’re perched in his lap. Putty arms wrap themselves around his shoulders, as your lips press to his, tongue darting out to taste yourself, his lips drop open for you, tongue sliding against yours. This was more than just </span>
  <span>sex;</span>
  
  <span>tonight </span>
  <span>was something more than just that. It was about trust, giving in to your desires and those of your partner. You had shared something with him that you would have never shared with someone else, and you gave in because you loved him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you loved him.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pull away from the kiss, the thought taking you by surprise, your heart thrumming away wildly in your chest. Bucky wraps an arm around your waist, pulling you up against his chest as his hands slides between the two of you as he works himself free from the confines of his cotton joggers. He pulls you a little closer, his lips pressing to yours once more, as he pushes you down, letting you sink down on his thickness, the stretch causing a low breathy hiss to fall from your lips.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His teeth find your shoulder as he nips at your skin, your walls fluttering around his aching cock, low moans of pleasure falling from his lips. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“fuck sweetheart, you feel so good,” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your hands weave their way into his hair as you hold him to your chest, your hips rolling, his cock dragging through your walls. Moans are falling from his lips, his arms tightening around your body as pulls you close, hips moving to meet your thrusts.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your bodies grow slick with sweat the closer you get to your release, “</span>
  <span>m’close</span>
  <span> sweetheart,” he grunts into your neck before his lips are attaching to the sensitive skin there, the feeling throwing you over. Your pussy clenches around him setting his orgasm off, the warmth of his seed spilling into you. Your body tenses around him, arms tightening around his shoulders, as your body continues to work the two of you through your orgasms.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re not sure who moves first but your back is meeting the cool fabric of your comforter beneath you. Bucky’s warmth is leaving your side momentarily as he cleans the both of you up with the towels that had abandoned your body. Your eyes slip shut, a low groan falling from your lips as he pushes your thighs open, “</span>
  <span>gimmie</span>
  <span> a minute babe, need to clean you up,” he murmurs towel rubbing against your aching thighs.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tossing the towel to the floor he’s moving your body once more as he pulls you under the cooled covers, goosebumps arising throughout your skin. He’s pulling you into his side, your face burying itself against his chest, as sleep pulls at you. His fingers running up and down the skin of your back pulling you under quicker.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can feel the warm kisses he presses into your hair as sleep fully consumes you, and in that moment you’re dreaming, dreaming of his lips running across your hair, the words, “</span>
  <span>i</span>
  <span> love you,” ghosting across your skin.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And in your dream state you find yourself responding back, “i love you too,”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For a second he almost doesn’t hear </span>
  <span>the soft spoken words spill from your lips</span>
  <span>. Had he been a second closer to the sleep consuming him he might have missed it, but he’s so glad he didn’t. </span>
  <span>He wondered if you had heard him, if before you </span>
  <span>entered your dreams</span>
  <span>, if you had heard him whisper those three words, he could only hope you had.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A hum was falling from your lips</span>
  <span>, your body curling itself deeper into your warm sheets. Something felt off though</span>
  <span>, this wasn’t how you had fallen asleep</span>
  <span>, you cracked an eye open. Where Bucky had once been there now lay a pillow, what in the hell?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You slowly slid yourself up looking around your room in your disoriented state your eyes falling to your night stand, </span>
  <span>bold red numbers stared back at you 5:30 a.m.</span>
  
  <span>You w</span>
  <span>ondered what would have him up so early, </span>
  <span>you knew there wasn’t a mission seeing as he just returned, so that also put him training with Steve or Sam out of the question, so the only other possibility was a nightmare.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sli</span>
  <span>ding </span>
  <span>from your bed you </span>
  <span>grabbed</span>
  
  <span>some clothes from your drawers s</span>
  <span>lipping</span>
  <span> them on before exiting your room. You didn’t want to walk around the tower In the nude.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Walking through the quiet towers you checked </span>
  <span>Buckys</span>
  <span> room before moving into the common area</span>
  <span>, the </span>
  <span>kitchen was the first area you felt the need to check</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You almost breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of his naked back, </span>
  <span>he was sitting at the island a cup of coffee in front of him, he was deep in thought.</span>
  <span> He’s turning his head sensing your presence, a warm sleepy smile is present on his face, he’s extending a hand towards you, one that you gladly take a hold of as he pulls you in, “why aren’t you still in bed sweetheart, it’s still early,” he murmurs pressing a kiss to your head from where your nestled into his side.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You’re pulling away from him slightly to look into his eyes, “I’m aware, but you see last night I was promised by my boyfriend not sure if you’ve seen him,” you add a teasing glint in your eyes, “that we would sleep in till late afternoon, but he seems to have disappeared on me,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky can’t help the steady pounding of his chest in his ears, “boyfriend you say,” he plays along, “haven’t seen a man worthy of you, but,” he teases, “maybe I could take his spot?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You’re bringing a finger to your lips in thought, “let me ask you something, are you insatiable?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Soft laughter is spilling from his lips, your fingers vibrating from where they lay, “if that’s what it takes to take you to bed,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You’re both laughing softly in the early morning, heads finding one another as you share a warm kiss, his arms wrapping themselves around you, bringing you in closer, shifting you till you’re in between him and the island.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You pull away fingers pushing the strands of lose hair from his eyes, fingers running over the sharp yet delicate features of his face, “what has you up so early Buck, its technically your day off,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A soft sigh is leaving his lips, he wants to ask if you meant those three words you said last night, but he’s not sure how to ask it, he’s unsure what’s holding him back. He knows what he feels for you, it’s been there for months, residing deep within him, but now that he’s able to have it out, he’s always unsure of what to do with himself around you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“guess I was just feeling restless,” he lied.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Though you knew there was something he wasn’t telling you, you wouldn’t push him, you knew he would tell you when he was ready. In the farthest part of your mind though you wondered if he had heard what you said in your sleep, but you were asleep, you couldn’t have murmured those three words could you, what if that’s what drove him from your bed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“well then I guess there’s no point for us to go back to bed, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?” you questioned not wanting to dwell on your inner thoughts.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A smirk was pulling at his lips then, “I could think of one thing I would love to do,” he grinned pulling you in closer to press a wet open mouthed kiss to the peaks of your cheeks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Laughter spilled from your lips, you hand swatting at his shoulder,</span>
  
  
  <span>“</span>
  <span>get your head out</span>
  <span> of the gutter Buck,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“would you prefer it somewhere else?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your mouth opens to fire a smart remark but another voice entering the kitchen is cutting you off, “last time I checked this was the kitchen not a bedroom,” you hold your eye roll turning to face Sam who stands by the door, arms crossed, brow raised at the two of you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“no welcome home, or oh I'm so glad to see you two?” you questioned.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth drops open, “excuse me but don’t try to turn this on me when the two of you are canoodling in the kitchen,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to say how much I missed you, but I think I'll save it for another day,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s gaping at you, Bucky stands from his seat, hands on your waist as he guides you past Sam who turn to look after the two of you, “and where are you guys going?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“to go find that bedroom you were talking about so we can go canoodle some more,” Bucky’s calling back</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“what about breakfast?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm skipping breakfast, going straight for dessert,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s silent for a minute as you continue to walk down the hall before you hear Sam’s voice again, “awe c’mon man, I didn’t need to know that,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“then get your head out of the gutter Wilson!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You’re unable to contain your laughter as he leads you down the hallway closer and closer to his room, “did you just quote me?” you’re questioning through giggles.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“mmm something like that,” he grins closing the door behind you two as he pulls you to his bed, “i’d say you’re rubbing off on me,” the grin on his lips gives way to the double meaning. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A roll of your eyes has him pulling the two of you onto the bed and under the covers, “i’m insufferable I know,” he murmurs pressing his mouth to yours.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You had been content with the thought of spending your day in bed with Bucky, but apparently the team had made plans without acknowledging the two of you. They had decided to pull the two of you out of the comfort of his room, to bring you out to the living room, bottles and glasses covering a majority of the coffee table.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“so this is why you dragged us out of the room, you know we can’t get drunk off of this stuff right?” Bucky grumbled from your side.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No Buck this isn’t why we pulled you from the comfort of your room, we haven’t spent time together as a team and what better way than to have some drinks, besides we barely get to hang out with the two of you,” Steve said as he took a seat, the rest following.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky dragging you two a one-seater pulling you down onto him, his arms wrapping around you, “did you two not do enough canoodling?” Sam questioned a teasing grin pulling at his lips.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“we could have done so much more had you not interrupted us,” Bucky’s muttering under his breath, the words ghosting across the exposed skin of your neck.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“you say something tin-man?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before he can repeat his words, you’re speaking over him, “how about we get these drinks going, I think we all need it,” you’re gritting out jabbing Bucky with your arm.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once the drinks start flowing, as does the evening, you’re enjoying the company of the others as the night draws on though you can’t really focus on some of the conversations with Bucky’s face occasionally burying itself in your neck, his teeth nipping at your skin.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Buck,” you’re murmuring low in warning, not wanting to draw the attentions of the others, “stop,” you whine low in your throat, your thighs clenching at the feeling of his teeth scraping your skin.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not doing anything doll, I’m just enjoying my evening with my girl,” his hands that had been your knees are now trailing up your legs, occasionally squeezing the skin beneath his palms.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A low moan is threatening to fall from your lips but you stop it with a sip from your cup, your turning your head to glare at him, “buck behave, the others are right there,” you hissed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“so we have an audience, I don’t mind,” a shiver rolled through your spine, “as long as we get to finish what we started earlier,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“buck how are you not tired, I never thought I would say this but we have literally been going at it like rabbits,” you chuckled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His hands stilled on you, body tensing below you, he hadn’t thought about it like that, to him he was just enjoying those intimate moments with you, moments that he had longed to have with you for months now. Maybe he had read you wrong, maybe he was being a little pushy, but he hadn't been able to help himself, not when he finally had you</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You had noticed the second </span>
  <span>Bucky’s</span>
  <span> demeanor changed, and you knew it had been your words.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Buck, I didn’t,” you tried to fix.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was smiling at you then, though you could see it was forced, “it’s alright doll, I get it,” you wanted to say something anything to fix the miscommunication but he was already moving, sliding you off him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“where you going?” you questioned softly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I'm</span>
  <span> going to my room, but I'll be right back,” but you knew he wouldn’t.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go with you,” he’s holding his hand up stopping you from getting up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back, stay here, take a break,” from me he thinks, “enjoy yourself I won’t be long,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You watch him retreat from the room, an easy like falling from his lips as he slips out of the living room. You want to give him the benefit of the doubt want to believe he’s going to return but when Steve is calling out to you questioning if Bucky had been feeling alright you knew he had been gone for too long and this was your way of getting out </span>
  <span>anf</span>
  <span> getting to him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“he seemed fine, you all mind if go check on him just to make sure?” you’re questioning unfinished drink in hand as you stand from the seat.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“no go ahead, I think we’re going to call it a night, we have a meeting early tomorrow morning if you want to let him know,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“and you’re barely telling us now!” Sam slurs from his right, “man,” he’s groaning.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A laugh is falling from your lips as you retreat heading down the hallway to Bucky’s room, the closer you get, the more your nerves begin to consume you, what if he didn’t want to see you, what if you had upset him. Not letting your thoughts guide your actions your pushed forward, turning the knob to his room and letting yourself in.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You found Bucky on his bed, back resting against his headboard, he turned his head towards the door, a small smile on his lips, “thought you were coming back,” you murmured voice low as you shut the door softly behind you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have an answer for you, he could only watch as you climbed the bed to get to him. Your legs were on either side of him, your hands cradling his face to get him to look at you, “please don’t do that Buck, I know what you’re thinking, and I promise It's not like that,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“but isn’t it,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your thumbs run over his cheek, “and I don’t mind it Buck, I-” the </span>
  <span>words</span>
  <span> are sitting heavy on your tongue. A sigh falls from your lips, “this is all new for both us Buck, we’re exploring one another, with each other, a lot of this is new to us, and I don’t want you to think that it’s too much for me, that you’re too much for me, because that isn’t the case,” you pause, thumb swiping over his lower lip, “you’re insatiable, but I like it,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“not insufferable?” he questions a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You’re smiling then your head pressing to his, “</span>
  <span>i</span>
  <span> don’t know you’re still a little -” a squeal leaves your </span>
  <span>lips as</span>
  <span> he flips the two of you. Your arms wrap around his back fingers curling into his hair as you bring his lips down to yours. He kisses you slowly its unexpected how soft he’s being with you, but you welcome it, breathy little sighs falling from your lips. A low whine falls from your lips when he pulls away, his eyes searching yours, “do you trust me?” he questions then.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You raise a brow head cocking slightly at his question, “of course Buck but-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>so</span>
  <span> you’ll tell me if </span>
  <span>its</span>
  <span> too much right?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“buck what-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers </span>
  <span>presses</span>
  <span> to your mouth silencing you, “just relax doll, I got you,” at that you want to question him but remain silent as he grabs for something to the right of you. A black silk scarf comes into your view, you suddenly understanding why he asked if you trusted him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You can see the hesitation in his eyes, “I wanted to try something new with you, but I understand if </span>
  <span>its</span>
  <span> too m-” you’re cutting him off with your lips pressing to his, your fingers wrapping around the silk, you pull away, “I trust you Buck,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That’s all her needs for him to move forward, the soft silk finding their way over your eyes, you feel him around you but you can’t see him, your senses heightened, body thrumming with anticipation. The first initial touch is his hands pushing your tense body into the sheets, “relax for me baby, I got you,” he murmurs as his hands make their way down your chest, they stop where your </span>
  <span>cami</span>
  <span> meets your shorts, fingers pushing your shirt up as they dance along the skin there.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You wait with baited breath, a second passes and they’re skimming along the button of your shorts, working it open before they’re being </span>
  <span>roughly</span>
  <span> pulled down your legs, your body going with them. “</span>
  <span>haven't</span>
  <span> even touched you and you’re already soaked baby,” he murmurs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A moan slips from your lips, the cool metal of his index finger running along the slit of your panties. His fingers hook the side exposing your pussy to the cool air of the room, the finger runs along the slick slit, your back arches, hips grinding wanting more, “Buck please,” </span>
  <span>you</span>
  <span> plead.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Patience doll,” he murmurs cool finger tracing over you, you’re getting impatient wanting to feel something as a groan falls from your lips. He chuckles lowly from somewhere in front of you as </span>
  <span>his the</span>
  <span> tip of his finger parts your lips, dragging up your slit to your aching clit. Your hips surge forward, trying to get the friction you need. You can feel him adjust himself on the bed, pushing your thighs open so he can sit between them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“god look at you sweetheart,” he whispers, finger circling your clit slightly, your back arching at the barely there contact.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His finger moves away, a low whine pulls from your lips, “Buck pl-” he’s thrusting that same finger into your warm heat </span>
  <span>unexpectedly</span>
  <span>, finger curling against that sweet spot. Your hips are rolling against his hand, </span>
  <span>it's</span>
  <span> not enough though, you need more, and you can’t help the needy whines that fall from your lips.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish you could see what I see y/n, </span>
  <span>you’re</span>
  <span> beautiful doll,” he mumbles as he adds another finger into your awaiting heat. The second one is enough to send your body off the sheets as he plunges them into you, curling them up against you g-spot as he holds them </span>
  <span>there</span>
  <span> fingers thrumming.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“fuck,” you mewl hips working themselves down onto his fingers, Bucky is absolutely taken aback by how beautiful you looking fucking yourself onto his fingers, he almost doesn’t have enough control to not just taken you then and there, but he has plans for you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He picks up the pace as he fucks his fingers into you roughly, his other hand finding its way in between your legs as he works over your clit. Your body is thrumming with release, your thighs tense as they lock his hands between your legs, “ah </span>
  <span>ah</span>
  
  <span>ah</span>
  <span> baby, keep those gorgeous legs open for me,” he growls pressing them open again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your body grows warm with release, fingers digging into the sheets below you as he draws you closer, “fuck, fuck, fuck please” you moan as he circles your clit roughly fingers stilling as they press into you once more, thrumming within you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A moan tears from your lips as your orgasm rips through you, your thighs quivering in Bucky’s hold, “g-god” you moan his fingers working you through the peak of it, but then his finger is </span>
  <span>circling</span>
  <span> your clit again, your body twitches in hold, part of you wanting to get away but the other part seeking out that second wave of pleasure.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> He builds up a quick rhythm, one that has your back arching, fingers leaving the sheets to grip at his hands as he pushes you into another, a scream of his name is falling from yours lips as you suck in a breath chest heaving. Though you can’t see it you can tell he is grinning he pulls his fingers from you, but the one circling your clit remains, rubbing softly against the all to sensitive part, your fingers are squeezing him harder as your hips try to get away, “ B-buck, I can’t </span>
  <span>s’too</span>
  <span> much,” you moan.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>All movements still as he shifts again, it’s quiet, the only sound in the room is that of your </span>
  <span>labored</span>
  <span> breathing, “fuck sweetheart,” your body jumps, his warm breath ghosting over your heated sensitive skin. Your body is squirming along the sheets but Bucky is quick to put a stop to it as his arms find their way onto your hips holding you down. “Bucky please” you beg, though you don’t even know what you’re begging for.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Another few </span>
  <span>seconds</span>
  <span> is passing you in silence, and your mouth opens to plead for him to do something, anything but </span>
  <span>you’re</span>
  <span> words catch in your throat, as his mouth works over your clit, your body tenses, thigh muscles clenching as your toes curl in pleasure.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your mouth drops open in a particularly loud moan as you </span>
  <span>thrust</span>
  <span> up against his mouth, but you can only get so far with the weight of his arms holding you down, “f-fuck Bucky please” you moan, fingers finding their way into his hair pulling at the long locks. It seems to drive him on as his tongue slides down, circling your entrance before slipping in. Your back is arching, hips thrusting against his face as your hands hold him in place, “oh god” you moan as your orgasm catches you by surprise. White flashes behind your closed eyes, hidden behind the silk scarf, everything is too much, you didn’t realize how intense everything could feel.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your brain is fuzzy in your post orgasmic state that you don’t feel Bucky moving around, nor do you feel when he frees himself from the confines of his pants. It’s only when his body presses to </span>
  <span>yours</span>
  <span> lips brushing against yours that he brings you back to reality.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His lips are pressing to yours at the same time he’s sliding into your warm heat, the drag and stretch enough to bring on another orgasm. “fuck you have no idea how amazing you feel,” he groans through clenched teeth.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You can’t take it anymore as your hands reach up to slip the blindfold off, you need to see him, you want to see the moment he falls apart for you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Time stills as your hands cup his face, fingers tracing his features much like you did the morning, and the words are falling from your lips before you can even think to stop them, “I love you,” you breathe.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s hips still, his breath catching in his throat as he looks down at you, he probably waits a little too long to respond because he catches the moment your face falls, and in that moment he needs to fix it so he presses his lips to yours roughly stealing your breath away, only pulling away when the need for air becomes too much, his head still resting against yours. He’s staring deeply into your eyes, thumb running over your cheek, a warm smile pulling at his lips, “</span>
  <span>I</span>
  <span> love you too sweetheart, he murmurs his lips pressing to yours once more.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your hands wrap themselves around his shoulder, legs tangling around his waist, a smile pressing to his lips. Your both lost in the feeling of each other, as he thrusts forward into you, his arms are encasing you, holding you close as he thrusts into you, building up </span>
  <span>a steady</span>
  
  <span>rhythm his length sliding in and out of you, building up the pleasure. Your fingers are digging into the skin of his back as you draw closer to your end, “I need you to give me one more baby,” </span>
  <span>he's</span>
  <span> moaning in your ear, shivers rolling through you, “I want you to cum with me,”  he groans as his lips find yours.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your body tightens around him as he pounds into you, your body trembling under his as your orgasm rips through you one last time, his muscles clenching around you as his releases finds him, cock twitching as he spills into you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You hold him to you as you both ride out the aftershocks of pleasure, his head resting against your covered chest, its quiet in the room as you come down, the only sound is that of both your labored breathings. Your sucking in another breath when he’s peeking his head up at you, a lazy smile on his lips, “say it again,” he’s whispering.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You almost don’t know what he’s talking about in your post orgasmic state but then it hits you, and a matching smile is finding its way onto your lips mirroring his as you lean up, your lips almost touching his, “I love you.” you whisper.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Take My Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It blew </span>
  <span>Bucky’s mind</span>
  <span> every time he thought back to how far the two of you had come, he was sure he never wanted to return </span>
  <span>to what you two were before this. He liked knowing that he didn’t have to play off his feelings for you, he liked knowing that he could hold you, kiss you, tell you he loves you in the early morning </span>
  <span>beneath the sheets</span>
  <span>, he knew he would never tire.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His feelin</span>
  <span>gs for you</span>
  <span> had only grown as the days had passed</span>
  <span>, he was on cloud nine.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“what’re you thinking about?” you voiced, words muffled from where your lips were pressed against his chest.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What was he thinking about, other than you, you had consumed him whole, his thoughts revolved around you, taking up most of his day, he had never known a love like this, never been given the chance to experience something quite like what you gave him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His reply much like his thoughts was, “you,” a low chuckle falling from his lips at the feel of your fingers pinching at his side, cheeks going pink from his response.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll never get used to that you know,” you whisper eyes meeting his, your chin tucking into his chest as you rest comfortably against him</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“what exactly,” he finds himself asking, your fingers dance their way up his chest, burying themselves against the scruff adorning his chin, the words are on the tip of your tongue but a part of you feels like the ones that will actually escape past your lips will do no justice in conveying your actual feelings.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your time sweetheart, don’t break that gorgeous head of yours,” he grins. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop” you groaned burying your face into his chest</span>
  <span>, Bucky chuckled wrapping his arms around you as he held you close.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just teasin darlin,”</span>
  <span>he grinned leaning down as best as he could to press his lips to the top of your head.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just didn’t think we’d ever get to this point</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> thought it might take us much longer,</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky your easy on the eyes,” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your head shot up, eyes </span>
  <span>squinted </span>
  <span>in mock anger, </span>
  <span>a chuckle is brewing deep within his chest before spilling from his lips</span>
  <span>, “kidding doll, just kidding,”</span>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Time slows as the two of you lay there</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> eyes watching one another, </span>
  <span>it’s a </span>
  <span>minute before either of you are speaking, </span>
  <span>so it comes as a surprise</span>
  <span> to you</span>
  <span> when the next words </span>
  <span>are flowing softly from his lips, “</span>
  <span>would you go on a date with me?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Soft laughter spills from your lips because the question was unexpected, but if we’re being honest </span>
  <span>Bucky’s thoughts were at times all over the place when it came to you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We go on dates all the time</span>
  <span>, Buck,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>More laughter falls from your lips at</span>
  <span> the</span>
  <span> sight of his eyes rolling, “</span>
  <span>you know what I mean y/n” he murmurs fingers running along your side before pushing into the soft skin, peels of laughter falling from </span>
  <span>your mouth. Your squirming against his tight hold, bucking to get away, “Bucky stop!” You giggle breathlessly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s shaking his head, low chuckles falling from his, “not until you agree to go on a date with me, let me take my best girl out,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And it’s not like you could ever bring yourself to say no to this man,</span>
  <span> “yes,” you giggle, “yes, yes, okay I’ll go on a date with you,” you chuckle breathlessly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers stop their onslaught on your skin, hands resting against your sides as he gives you a warm smile, one that you can’t help but to return, “so are we staying in for our date, or are we going to go out” you questioned hands supporting your head on his chest.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to take you out for a change, preferably without our friends finding out about it and then somehow they end up tagging along”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“but we always have the best time,” you added grinning at him cheekily.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“not going to argue with that,” he adds, “but I would like it to just be us for a change, as much as I love our friends company I prefer yours the most,” he murmured fingers running up your side to cup at your cheek.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oh Barnes, ever the charmer, if there was one thing that could get your heart going it was his words alone, and he always knew what to say. Your leaning up then, his arms struggling to keep you close as you push off of him with all your might, “where are you going, come back here,” he complained as he watched you slip from the warmth of his bed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He watches you slip on your pj’s that he had removed from your body the night before, “I am not going out with you in my pajama’s,” you laughed, throwing his discarded shirt at his head.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“you could wear a brown paper bag, and I would only have eyes for you doll,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your shaking your head a smile pulling at your lips as you lean forward to place yours to his, “your still not getting me back in that bed,” a groan falls from his lips pressed to yours, “but if you play all your stops right,” you murmur pulling away to look into his eyes, “you’ll definitely have me in your bed after,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a promise?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a promise, but I expect to be razzle dazzled,” you grin your feet carrying you to his door.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“oh sweetheart, for you, I'll give you that and more,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was going to kill Sam, he just hadn’t decided how he was going to do i</span>
  <span>t, torturously slow, or quick and painless</span>
  <span>. Everything had been going smoothly from the moment you left his room to get yourself ready, to when he knocked on your door</span>
  <span> to fetch you, even the drive over, everything was going as it should, or at least it had been.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> Maybe he should have sensed something was afoot when he couldn’t get you the closest parking spot to the diner he had chosen as your first stop.  Westway Diner, a family owned restaurant that had the best breakfast he had ever had, while busy throughout the day, at night is when it was the most peaceful and just the perfect place to bring a date to.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His arm was secured around your waist as you walked into the Diner looking for the perfect corner spot of the place to seat yourselves in. He wanted this moment to be about the two of you, away from the watchful eyes of other’s, he just wanted a moment alone with you, for just the two of you. Was that so much to ask for, apparently it had been, “Barnes, Y/n, guys over here!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky and you looked over to the corner of the restaurant, Sam waving wildly at the two of you where he sat in a booth, the perfect booth actually, a woman sitting across from him, “should we go somewhere else, we could just turn around an pick somewhere else,” he whispers into your side.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You turn your head to face him, brow raised, “Buck, baby let’s just go say hi, be nice,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky hold back the low groan that wants to spill from his lips because he doesn’t want to ruing tonight, and if saying hi to Sam makes you happy then he’ll do it, “fine let’s go say Hi, then we’ll get our own table,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“course,” you smile pushing up on your toes to press a kiss to the underside of his chin, “now come on before Sam breaks that damn arm from how wildly he’s waving it,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky chuckles trailing behind you as you pull him along, what was supposed to be a quick hi, turned into being offered a seat that Sam would absolutely not take no for an answer “awe come on you two, why are you going to take another table when you can just share this one with us,” and bless your soul you had tried to explain the special night but Sam came back with</span>
  <span>, “then think of it as a double date, it’ll be a good time,”. You were a sweet soul, Bucky knew this, so he knew you didn’t have it in you to turn Wilson down, and who was Bucky to deny you, he couldn’t, as long as you were </span>
  <span>happy,</span>
  <span> he would be too.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Conversation had flowed smoothly between the table, Sam and Bucky only adding when they felt the need, and Bucky wouldn’t admit it but he was enjoying himself regardless of the change of plans, at least he would be able to end the last part of your date alone with you before taking the two of you home, where he for sure would have you alone for the rest of the night. The food had arrived at the table and the conversation </span>
  <span>had since dulled;</span>
  <span> you would occasionally turn to look at Bucky to make sure he was okay giving him a warm smile before returning to your plate, at one point you even leaned in close, “I’m sorry it didn’t go the way you had planned, but I'm having a great time here with you,” and he couldn’t help but to pull you in close his arm wrapping itself around you, his lips finding their way to your head.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“that’s all I could ask for sweetheart,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation had picked up once more as the waiter appeared to take the plates from your table and to deliver the bill. To preoccupied with signing the bill Bucky hadn’t been very attentive to the question you asked him, all he heard was your voice asking where you would be heading to next, “I wanted to take you for a nice stroll through Washington Square Park,” was his answer, one that had peeked Sam’s interest.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>actually,</span>
  <span> that sounds really nice, mind if we tag along?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky looked up from the check eyes slightly wide, the table quiet waiting for his answer, “uh,” he looked to you, a sigh leaving his lips, “yeah shouldn’t be a problem, you can join us,” tonight definitely was not going as planned at all, but he would just have to make the most out of it.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You were glued to Bucky’s side the minute you were out of the car after having arrived to your last destination, his arm around you as you walked through the quiet area, Sam and his date a few feet in front of you. The softness and gentle touch of his arm around you had goosebumps erupting through your skin, even though your friends had still somehow managed to join in on date night, you had still enjoyed every second of it because you were with him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your head fell to his shoulder, “thank you for tonight Buck, even though one of our friends managed to crash it, I really did enjoy tonight,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I'll just have to start having date night with you in the comfort of my locked bedroom, maybe then we won’t have crashers,” he chuckled lowly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“but seriously,” you murmured pulling the two of you to a stop, Sam and his date getting further from the two of you. Turning in his hold you faced him, your arms wrapping around his back, “</span>
  <span>I</span>
  <span> had a great night tonight, and if it wasn’t </span>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span> I'm sure it would have been Steve back in the day,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky looked down at you, “not sure about that punk, but hey as long as my girl had a great night, like I said doll that’s all I could ask for,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“at least we still have tonight to look forward too,” you murmured leaning up onto your toes to press your lips to his.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His grin pressed into </span>
  <span>yours</span>
  <span>, “that we do, because I got plans for you,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“how about we call it a night and you can show me those plans of yours,” you grinned looking up at him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wilson,” he’s shouting, “ready to go?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You make it back to the compound in record time, avoiding the other’s as Bucky rushes you off in the direction of his room, “make sure to use protection,” Sam’s calling out to your retreating backs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“don’t think we’ll be needing it,” Bucky calls back, laughter falling from your lips at the sound of Sam’s disgusted groan.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His hands are gripping your waist as he guides you down the hall and into his room, fingers leaving your side momentarily to lock the door behind you. He doesn’t waste </span>
  <span>any more</span>
  <span> time as he turns you in his hold, your arms circling his shoulders as he pulls you in close your lips meeting his. He’s pulling away only slightly, “I want to try something new with you,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re going to ask If I trust you, you know I do,” you murmur thumb running through the hair at the back of his head.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“get undressed for me,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You raise a brow, “</span>
  <span>I'm</span>
  <span> going to undress too, we won’t need clothes for what I want to do,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“do we ever?” you questioned earning you a pinch to your backside.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your shirt goes first, then your jeans, before you’re reaching for you bra, “don’t go getting all shy on me now sweetheart,” he grins. Even though Bucky had seen you naked many times now, you still can’t help the feeling that comes over you when exposed to him like this, the vulnerability that comes over you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“here let me,” he murmurs reaching over you, “turn for me doll”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His hands are working the ties off, fingers trailing the skin, as your bra loosely falls from around your body, breath hitching slightly as his hands trail down your side hooking into the tops of your panties before those two are going down, his hands following them. He’s helping you step out of them before he’s discarding them off to the side, his hands going around your waist as he turns you to face him, his body still kneeling before you. He’s watching you with soft eyes, his head dipping forward as he places a warm wet kiss to your hip, your breath catches in your throat, pussy clenching with need.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s standing then, taking a hold of your hands, as he guides you back to the bed, “lie down for me y/n, get yourself comfortable baby,” your climbing onto the bed, head resting against the pillow as you wait, watching as he lies next to </span>
  <span>you</span>
  <span> body facing </span>
  <span>yours</span>
  <span> so you do the same.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>c’mere</span>
  <span>,” he murmurs, “get closer to me darlin,” You slide closer to him letting his hands guide you flat onto your back.  The hand that was on your hip has pressed itself flat to your body, skimming over the soft skin of your hips.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“give me your hand,” he murmurs, and you listen, hand falling down to his that is tracing the tops of your hips. He grabs ahold of it, his hand atop yours as he guides it down, “I want you to touch yourself for me, I want to see you pleasure yourself,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“but what about you?” you murmured breathily, the thought alone already doing things to you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s chuckling lowly breath hitching, your eyes snap to his, then down to his hardened length only to find his hand already pumping away, “I’m taken care of doll, but you, I need to see you touch yourself baby,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You visibly swallow, your fingers twisting through the curls till they’re pushing past your dampened folds, you teeth find your bottom lip, “fuck y/n” he grunts, his eyes locked on your hand.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You’re barely even touching yourself but his words have a low whine spilling from your lips. Your eyes leave his trailing down his stomach to where his hand is wrapped around his hardened length, finger twisting and pumping himself slowly, gradually picking up pace. Low grunts are spilling from his lips as he works himself over.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes are captivated by the sight, your finger dipping further into you wet-slick folds. Your fingers circle your clit, teasing as you test it out, find out what feels best. Finding the spot that makes jolts of pleasure course through you, you press a little harder as you work your finger a little quicker, your breath catching in your throat, breathy moans falling from your lips.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A breathy moan is falling from Bucky’s lips in the form of your name, and god what you would do to hear that again. You can only bring yourself to reply back with your own broken moan, your body trembling as you work your fingers faster. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck” he groans as he watches you pleasure </span>
  <span>yourself</span>
  <span>, his hands gripping </span>
  <span>himself</span>
  <span> a little tighter, pumping a little harder to the swivel of your finger. Your eyes are slipping shut, head burrowing deeper into the pillow as you let the sound of him consume you. You’re close to the edge, the broken moans, and low grunts of your name have your head reeling fingers circling faster. It’s not enough, the need to feel him growing strong, your hand itching to wrap around his hardened length.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“what’re you thinking about sweetheart?” he grunts low.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“y-you, the way you feel inside of me,” you moan, “god I want to touch you Buck,” you whine low in your throat.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me sweetheart” he murmurs, your eyes slip open at his request, and your teeth are immediately going for your lower lip. His mouth is dipped open in a low moan, eyes hooded over in lust, and you can’t bring yourself to look away.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your fingers match the rhythm in which he pumps at his cock, you’re right on the edge, and the thing to send you over is the growl of your name falling from his lips, and his warmth falling over </span>
  <span>your</span>
  <span> thigh in spurts.  Your body clenches, your orgasm washing over you as your toes curl, finger stilling over </span>
  <span>your</span>
  <span> clit, as low moan spills from your lips, “</span>
  <span>jesus</span>
  <span> fuck,” you groan as you come down from the pleasure, and you can’t help but to giggle in lax pleasure as you look up at Bucky who is just as overcome with pleasure as you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“god I love you,” he laughs leaning down to press his lips to yours tongue moving languidly. Your hand finds </span>
  <span>its</span>
  <span> way into his hair pulling him closer, his hand falling to your hip to support himself. His cum sticks to you skin, and a low groan falls from your lips that has him pulling away, “</span>
  <span>i</span>
  <span> think I'm going to need a shower,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He's leaning back into your lips, “I don’t see the problem, I'll join you,” he grins pulling at your lip.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Coming For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You</span>
  <span>r heartbeat was thumping heavily in your ears as you raced down the hall Bucky hot on your tail, his </span>
  <span>labored breathing coming from behind you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Slow down, y/n,” he grunts as you round the corner, the doors coming in sight.</span>
  <span> Your hands reach for the door, head turning to glare at the disheveled man behind you, “I’m not about to get l</span>
  <span>-</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The door is moving below your hand your body going with it, but Bucky’s there to pull at the back of your shirt, you look up eyes wide as the door opens, “y/n, Barnes,” tony greets his tone not matching the look on his face, “so kind of you to finally join us, so glad you were able to squeeze us in,” he murmurs eyes squinting at the two of you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your cheeks flame red, Bucky’s hands adjusting your posture as he pushes you into the door past Stark, </span>
  <span>you take a seat next to Sam, Bucky taking the one next to you</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It really is so kind of you guys to join us, we almost thought you wouldn’t show,” </span>
  <span>Sam's</span>
  <span> leaning into you then, voice dropping low, “</span>
  <span>ya</span>
  <span> know with the whole super soldier serum,</span>
  
  <span>I’m sure </span>
  <span>ya</span>
  <span> know,” he’s winking at you then, mouth slightly parted in a smirk.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In your still sleep haze mind you almost don’t catch what he’s trying to get at, almost, “Samuel,” you’re hissing eyes turning into slits, but then it’s dawning on you and before your head can even catch up with your mouth the words are spilling from your lips, “do you guys think we were late because we were having sex?” You ask incredulously, apparently you had no filter at the crack ass of dawn.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The room grows silent, Bucky hides behind his hand a muttered “Jesus doll,” falling from his lips. Your eyes are darting</span>
  
  <span>around the room, Steve’s gone red in the cheeks, Sam’s sunk into his seat lips shaped in an ‘o’ form, Natasha is swiveling side to side in her chair a cheeky smirk on her lips, and Tony, well Tony looks just about done with all of you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe,” you pause, the words fall short on your tongue as your mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water, because really how dare your friends think you’d show up late for a meeting because you were tangled in the sheets, “have you all never snoozed an alarm and then continuously pressed said snooze button</span>
  <span>?”</span>
  <span> You questioned looking around the room.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No,</span>
  <span>” Sam chimes in, “</span>
  <span>because there’s never been a need, none of us have a super soldier warming up our beds,” </span>
  <span>he’s </span>
  <span>leaning in again, “and other things,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your mouth falls open, </span>
  <span>“Wilson I swear to g-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we done,” Tony cuts in his hands clasped together under his chin, “because if we are, I’d like to jump into the reason I gathered you all here today, if you all don’t mind,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Any remark you had for Wilson was quickly cut off, your mouth falling shut as you looked at Tony expectantly.</span>
  <span> “</span>
  <span>You’re needed for a mission,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“why else would we be here,” you muttered under your breath, Tony catches your statement, he’s glaring at you then finger pointed as he continues his discussion, “we just need the whereabouts on a few gentleman that having been popping up under our radars as suspicious,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s not really recon then, why exactly do you need all of us</span>
  <span>, why not just send one person in</span>
  <span>?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>The reason I need all of you is because there’s three of them, so I need all </span>
  <span>hands-on</span>
  <span> deck, </span>
  <span>they're</span>
  <span> going to be attending a gala this evening and lucky you, I’ve gotten you all invites,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, wait,” Steve’s cutting in, “won’t these men be suspicious of us?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Well for your sake I hope you’ve had your suits and evening gowns </span>
  <span>dry cleaned,” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You stifle a laugh, one Tony catches, “have something to say, something you want to share with the rest of us?” He’s questioned brow raised at you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just funny how you think throwing on a suit is going to change our appearance, it’s like the guys throwing on a pair of sunglasses or a hat to hide themselves, we know how well that works out,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tony rolls his eyes, “Well it’s a good thing they won’t be mingling with the others,” he shares.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His statement baffles you, brows furrowing in confusion, “what do you mean, you just said you needed </span>
  <span>all of</span>
  <span> us for this mission because there’s three gentleman you needed us to get information from,”</span>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s nodding his head, “I did say that but it seems I forgot to mention only you and Natasha will be working the floor, you’ll mingle with each men</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> you can each take one if you’d like, then meet up to go in for the last one, the guys will be scattered throughout the area to keep an eye on you two to make sure nothing goes sideways,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“why do I feel like there’s something you’re </span>
  <span>not telling</span>
  <span> us,” Bucky speaks up from your side, all eyes fall to Tony.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>because your right,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The room grows silent as you wait for him to explain, “you’re going in with no comms, so if things go sideways, its each of you for yourselves,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“why no comms it’s a gala, we always have them on us,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s scratching the back of his head then, “because it's not the type of gala you think, the people in attendance </span>
  <span>they’re</span>
  <span>,” he takes a breath rubbing at his eyes, “they’re what Tony?” Steve’s questioning.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“they’re Hydra affiliates,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The room grows quiet, tension seeping into the air, you can hear the whirring of Bucky’s arm, fingers clenched at his side, “so you expect us to go into a room full of Hydra </span>
  <span>affiliates</span>
  <span> and what,” </span>
  <span>you're</span>
  <span> speaking up, “just blend in like we’re longtime friends and not on their damn hitlists,” you’re shaking your head because there was to be another way.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you’re all thinking, but this is exactly why you and Natasha will be working the floor,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“really Tony,” you’re arguing, “I’m sorry but Natasha should also be the last person on the floors, they would recognize her instantly,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s looking at you in disbelief, “I’m sorry to say but I have got to agree with y/n on this,” Natasha speaks up, “without a well enough disguise, I'll be picked out just as quickly as Barnes or Rogers,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s sighing loudly, hands rubbing over his face, “so what do you want me to do, you want me to just send you in without anyone else, I don’t think you’re realizing the severity of this,” he grunts, “you’re going in without comms, all of you, if something happens to one of you, the rest of you will have no idea without causing a scene,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The room breaks out into commotion as the others try to find another solution, </span>
  <span>you’re in</span>
  <span> your head though, thinking over Tony’s plan, there was so many ways this could possibly go wrong, </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“what if I go in Natasha’s place, I’ll work the floor with y/n,” all heads are turning to Sam, the room falling into silence, they’re all looking to him to continue, “you said Bucky and Steve are for sure out of the question, and Natasha as well, y/n isn’t the only one they </span>
  <span>haven't</span>
  <span> seen, they </span>
  <span>haven't</span>
  <span> seen much of me either, it will be less of a risk for us, besides I'll finally get to spend time with y/n without Bucky trailing her like a lost puppy,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“hey,” Bucky speaks up beside you, but Tony’s fixing him a stare that makes his </span>
  <span>mouth</span>
  <span> fall shut before he can finish his thought, “Now Barnes, I think Sam’s onto something here, something that we can work with,” Tony goes quiet for a second before he’s speaking his inner thoughts, “you two could pose as a couple mingle around the room, but this means you would need to work together and visit each man unless you can get them all together,” he mutters the last word.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“are they not friends?” you find yourself asking.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“from what we’ve seen no, apparently they’re enemies,” he shrugs, a loud groan falls from your lips, “for fucks sake they associate with HYDRA, how can they possibly not like each other?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like how Tony tolerates b-” your fist </span>
  <span>fly's</span>
  <span> into Sam’s arm “that’s my girl,” Bucky laughs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>So</span>
  <span> when do we leave?” Steve questions, cutting off your banter.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>To say Bucky was happy had been a complete understatement, he had been moping the entire time you two were getting ready, he had even tried coaxing you into bed 10 minutes before you had to leave, his warm arms open and ready for you to jump into. His disappointment had only grown when instead of slipping into his hold you had grabbed ahold of his arms instead to pull him from the bed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You wrapped your arms around his sulking form your head resting on his </span>
  <span>shoulders</span>
  <span>, “what’s wrong” you murmured, “I know something is bothering you, you’re sulking more than usual,” you teased hoping to pull a smile from him, but all you got was a puff of air slipping past his lips in response.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“just don’t like this, I know Sam’s going in with you, and he’s going to keep a watchful eye on you, but the whole no comms is really just giving me a </span>
  <span>hard time</span>
  <span>, what if things do go sideways and something happens, none of us will know,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You squeezed him a little tighter, “and here I thought you were sulking because it was Sam who Stark paired me with” you chuckled, “Buck it’s going to be okay, if things do go sideways, we get out, we don’t try and put up a fight, we just get out, you’re going to be fine,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at you, his hand coming to rest on your cheek, “it’s not me that I'm worried about,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“oh buck,” you murmured, your hands cupped his cheeks pulling him down, your lips meeting his, “</span>
  <span>I</span>
  <span> love you,” you voiced, head pressing to his, “and you have nothing to worry about, I'll come back to you,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to voice those words back to you, but a knock on his door stopped him. Sam’s head popped through, “hey love birds,” he greeted, “you ready to go y/n,” You nodded your head turning back to Bucky to press your lips to his once more, “be safe, we’ll see you guys there,” he said his lips pressing to your head as he let you go. He watched you walk towards Sam, your arm tangling with his, your both out the door when he’s calling back for you, “take care of my girl Sam,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam gives him a grin, “don’t worry tinman she’ll be back in your arms by the end of the night,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“fuck,” you muttered as you ran down a corridor, “why the hell is this building so fucking big,” you groaned, as you were met with yet another dead end. Things had gone south, and you hadn’t even talked with any of the men that Stark had sent you here for. From what you had gathered through the chaos they had spotted Steve and Bucky immediately, and from there things had only grown more chaotic, as Sam had soon been identified as well, all this while you had stepped away to the </span>
  <span>ladies</span>
  <span> room. Covers had been blown not even thirty minutes into the “mission”, and if things couldn’t get any worse they had driven you away from the entrance, and from what you could see it had been the only exit, unless you wanted to throw yourself out a window, which in these heels and dress that wasn’t going to happen, you were screwed. You froze when you heard someone yelling at you from down the hall, “what are you doing over </span>
  <span>here,</span>
  <span>” the man had growled, “we need all guests in the lobby area,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up to the ceiling and prayed that the minute you turned it wouldn’t be the end for you, “I’m sorry,” you </span>
  <span>murmured</span>
  <span>, turning slowly, “</span>
  <span>it's</span>
  <span> just the building is so big and I got lost on my way back from the ladies room, do you think you could help me?” The man raised a brow at you, but you noticed the moment his tense demeanor shifted, “of course, follow me this way </span>
  <span>ma'am</span>
  <span> it’s not safe for you in these halls, the avengers crashed the joint,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“the avengers, oh dear,” </span>
  <span>you</span>
  
  <span>murmured</span>
  <span> mock shock lacing your words.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The man guided you back through the halls, and each step you took the more relieved you became that you hadn’t seen any of the others, “here we are </span>
  <span>ma'am</span>
  <span>,” he chirped, as the lobby came into view, you turned to him, pasting on a smile, “thank you so much, I can’t imagine what I had done if I had come across one of the avengers,” you faked a look of disgust. “I know what you mean, were you going to stay?” he questioned noticing you take slow steps towards the doors, fuck.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just going to go out and grab some fresh air, I'll be back in a jiffy,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“great try not to take too long!” he grinned before he was moving towards the ballroom.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You swore you wanted to breathe a breath of relief, but you weren’t in the clear yet, you needed to retrieve your coat that had your belongings and Sam’s. Quick on your feet you moved down the hall, the glass doors in sight, you looked over your shoulder making sure no eyes were on you as you moved to the door that held the jackets, no concierge in sight, they must be in the ballroom with the other’s, you needed to be quick if you wanted to make your way out. Pulling open the door you looked over your shoulder once more, a gasp tore from your lips as you were being pulled into the coat room, the door shutting behind you, your body relaxed for a second when you saw it was Bucky, though the worry that had been there came back tenfold,</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky what are you still doing here,” you hissed, “I told you to get out if things went south, you’re the last person that should still be here,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I did get out, but when Sam showed up without you, and said he had to leave you behind, because you were in the </span>
  <span>ladies</span>
  <span> room I just, I couldn’t leave without you,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“oh buck, I would have been fine,” you groaned your worry consuming you, “you should have just stayed out Buck I told you I was going to come back and I meant it,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His hands are cupping your face, head falling to yours, “and I said I wasn’t going to leave without you, and I’m keeping my word, we’re going to get out, and we’ll do it together,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh falls from your lips, “what am I going to do with you babe,” you murmur, fingers running over his coat, where your hands lay. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have an idea,” he murmurs, muffled laughter falls from your parted lips into his.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers grip at the sides of your dress, inching it up the smooth expanse of your legs, “buck we need to go,” you murmur with each press of your lips to his, the more you try to get away, the closer he pushes till he has you pressed into the corner of the room. His lips leave yours only to find their way to your neck, your head pushes into the wall.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers continue to hike up your dress, your rationale thoughts flying out the window with the assault on your neck. It’s only when he’s dropping to his knees fingers holding your dress around your hips that you realize what he’s doing, “Buck no,” you hiss pushing at his hands, “we need to go, just wait till we get home,” you groan trying to pull him back up to you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s nipping harshly at your hip, “relax baby, no one’s going to come this way, the concierge is done for the night,” he murmured against the skin of your hip, tongue peeking out to lick at the skin there.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your brows furrow, </span>
  <span>“how</span>
  <span> do you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“kid was a fan, sent him home for the night,” he grinned up at you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A scowl leaves your lips, “James Buchanan Barnes,” you hiss, “get up, we’re leaving now before one of the many Hydra </span>
  <span>affiliates decides to call it a night and finds both of us here, then for sure neither of us is getting out,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“come on doll,” he murmurs fingers leaving your dress to trail up the expanse of your leg, fingers dipping between your exposed thighs. “have some fun with me,” he whispers index finger trailing over the crotch of your lace panties, he looks up at you then, “you can’t tell me you never thought of this,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“there’s a reason it was a thought,” you hissed, though it quickly </span>
  <span>dissipated</span>
  <span> into a low moan as his lips pressed themselves to your lace covered pussy, “Fuck Bucky please,” you moan.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“what do you want doll,” he questions softly fingers hooking into the side of your panties exposing you to the cool air of the room, “you want me to stop,” he murmurs tongue peeking out to run over the slick of you folds.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“shit,” you groan, “or do you want me to keep going” his tongue pushed passed your folds circling your clit. Your hands found their way to the back of his head, your own thrown back in pleasure, “please don’t stop,” you breathed a whimper escaping past your lips. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“that’s my girl,” he murmurs into slick heat of your </span>
  <span>fold's</span>
  <span> lips, a moan tears from your lips as his mouth flattens against your heat, lips sucking at your clit. Your head thumps against the wall, toes curling in your heels, “holy f-fuck,” you moan hips rolling against his hands. He continues to push you further as he works his mouth over your tongue dipping into your heat. Fingers tangle through the loose locks of his bun as you push into his mouth your body pushing over the edge. A low moan tears from your lips, as your orgasm rocks through you, “oh g-god Buck,” you moan sucking in a breath, walls fluttering as he continues to work you through it, your body thrumming with pleasure.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your body is lax against the wall breath coming out in warm puffs, your dress is slipping partially from his hold as he kisses his way up your clothed body lips finding yours, you can taste yourself on his tongue, a low groan </span>
  <span>falling</span>
  <span> from your lips, your hands wrapping around the back of his neck,</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“fuck sweetheart, I love you,” he murmurs head pressed to </span>
  <span>yours, </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A lazy grin pulls at your lips, “</span>
  <span>i</span>
  <span> love you too,” you murmur pressing your lips softly to his once more.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“let’s get out of here,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“but what about you,” you questioned feeling his length pressed into you, “we got all night babe,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“we got all night,”</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. I've got your back, I've also got your heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Your back hit the sheets, eyes fixated on the man before you, “you have no idea what you do to me y/n,” he murmured eyes hungry, fingers working the buttons of his shirt one by one. You sucked in a breath, “I think I have an idea,” you purred as you sat up, moving to your knees you crawled along his sheets till you were perched just on the edge of his bed. You watched with lust filled eyes as he neared the last button, shirt falling open to reveal a wall of muscle. A baited breath passed before you were moving, hands reaching out to the skin displayed for you. Hand laid flat against his chest, your nails scraped their way down the smooth and scarred skin, his muscles tensing and twitching beneath your touch. You stopped just above the tops of his slacks, fingers running through the patch of dark hair there. His breath hitched in his throat, cock straining against his pants, waiting.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Working at the button of his slacks, you flick it open, the material falling loose around his hips, the top of his black cotton briefs showing. Your fingers hook at the tops of the briefs, catching the tops of his slacks as well as you tug down. A hiss falls from his lips as his cock springs from the tight confines, your hands slide up his thighs bringing him closer. A shaky sigh is falling from his lips as you lean forward, giving the tip a tentative kitten lick. Bucky's head fell back, mouth falling open a low groan falling from his lips, “fuck sweetheart,” Wrapping your hand around him, you leaned down, your tongue </span>
  <span>laying</span>
  <span> flat against the underside of his cock, </span>
  <span>working it</span>
  <span> up to the tip, closing your mouth around the tip, your swirled your tongue drawing out groans of pleasure from him. Your arousal flooded your panties, the moans you drew out of him heating your skin, fuck he sounded heavenly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You bobbed your head, his fingers finding their way to your hair as he guided you, muffled moans slipping past your lips, “fuck” he grunts pulling you off with a wet ‘pop’. Your fingers run over your bottom lip, a growl is tearing past his lips, rough hands pushing you back onto the bed, his body covering over </span>
  <span>yours</span>
  <span>. His fingers crawl up your leg dipping between your thighs, fingers hooking onto your panties before tugging harshly, the lace tearing in half. His fingers dipped into your heat, running up and down your folds, “you’re </span>
  <span>so</span>
  <span> wet baby,” he groans head dipping down to yours, tongue licking its way into your mouth.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“please,” you moan, body squirming beneath his.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“please what, tell me what you want y/n” he murmurs teeth tugging at your bottom lip, </span>
  <span>Jesus</span>
  <span> this man insatiable.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Bucky,</span>
  <span>” you whined a low chuckle is slipping past his lips, his hips grinding into yours, “just tell me what you want, I'll give it to you </span>
  <span>real</span>
  <span> good, you just have to tell me what you want”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A low groan falls from your lips, “fuck, fuck me Bucky please, I need you,”.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His lips pressed to yours, fingers hooking around your leg bringing it up to his hip, your dress scrunching up on your waist.  He pressed the tip to your entrance, his cock stretching your walls as he pushed in to the hilt, “</span>
  <span>Jesus</span>
  <span>, always feel so good around me,” he groans head resting on </span>
  <span>yours</span>
  <span>. He picks up a slow, steady </span>
  <span>pace, pulling those</span>
  <span> sweet moans he loves to hear falls from your lips. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky,” you moan, “</span>
  <span>i</span>
  <span> need, fuck,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“what baby, what do you need,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“fuck me, please,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A growl rumbled from within, his hand reaching for your leg lifting it till it was just below his shoulder, the angel driving him in deeper, “yes god yes,” you hissed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His hips pick up speed, the pace has you sliding up the bed, throaty cut off moans falling from your lips as he drives you closer. Your clinging to him head falling to his shoulder as he pounds into you “fuck y/n” he groans lips finding </span>
  <span>yours,</span>
  <span> you can tell he’s close his thrusts becoming erratic as he drives you and him closer to release,  “fuck I'm close,” he grunts against your lips, warm breath ghosting over your face. You can only offer him a moan in return. Your orgasm hits you, white spots appearing in your vision, nails digging into the skins of his arms. He still above you, thighs tensing, abs clenching as he spills into you. Breathy gasps falling from his lips as he falls onto you, lax laughter falls from your lips, as your arm circles his shoulders your lips pressing into his hair, your hearts thrumming in your chest.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much,” </span>
  <span>he</span>
  <span> murmurs pressing soft lips to you sweat slicked skin. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A sleepy smile presses to your lips, as your hands push at Bucky’s chest, his body rolling off yours to the side, you keep close as you push your head into the heat of his chest.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“don’t fall asleep on me yet sweetheart, let me get you cleaned up,” he whispers pushing your hair from your face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> You push yourself deeper into his side, tightening your arms around him, “we can shower tomorrow, sleep,” you murmur.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“babe, let me at least go get a rag, that can’t be comfortable, come on sweetheart,” he tries to </span>
  <span>pull</span>
  <span> himself away from you, but you don’t want to let him go.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh is leaving his lips, but he stays in your hold until your arms are slowly loosening around him giving him the opportunity to pull away from you. He fetches a warm washcloth from the bathroom, cleaning you up, a sleepy groan is falling from your lips, “almost done doll,” he murmurs sweetly. He finishes cleaning the two of you up before he’s shutting off the light to climb back into bed with you, pulling the covers over the two of you. Sliding across the sheets you make yourself comfortable in his arms once more, a content sigh leaving your lips.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky can’t bring himself to sleep as he lays there thinking about you, you in his arms, how far the two of you had come. He remembers the moment this had just been a thought, a dream in his mind, and now that it was here, in his hold, he never wanted to let this feeling go.  Life had never given him a break, he can’t quite remember a time since all this began that he’s felt this way, an inner sense of peace that washed over him when he was with you, you were a beacon of light for him. He was wrapped up in the thought of you, and while the thought of ever losing you had risen in his mind, he didn’t think he could ever endure the pain that came with it, he never wanted to feel that. His arms pulled you closer as sleep tugged at the back of his eyes, pressing his lips to your head he murmured, “I love you so much sweetheart,” before finally giving into his droopy eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s kind of nice getting out of the tower just us two, don’t you think?” he questions looking over his </span>
  <span>shoulder</span>
  <span> at you sliding the card into the door. You smile but roll your eyes as you adjust your bag onto your shoulder, “would have been nicer, if it wasn’t for the fact that the only </span>
  <span>reason</span>
  <span> we’re out here is to retrieve intel on those shady men we slipped up on a few days ago. Bucky chuckled throwing the door open a low whistle leaving his lips, “guess Stark knew we weren’t </span>
  <span>too</span>
  <span> happy about being sent out here, seems he pulled out all the stops,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> You stepped in behind Bucky the door shutting closed behind the two of you as you took in the lavish room, “maybe we should complain more often,” you replied giving him a wide grin over your shoulder.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“should we break in the bed first of the bathroom,” he smirked throwing his bag onto the floor.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A squeak of air is leaving your lips as he makes a dive at you, his arms throwing your over his shoulder, “Buck, we need to go over the files Stark gave us,” you laughed squirming in his hold.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your back is hitting the lavish, silk sheets of the bed, Bucky falling with you his mouth attaching itself to yours, “buck c’mon we need to look at those files,” you laughed through each kiss he placed down upon your lips. He’s shaking his head, his hair falling around the two of you, “we have time sweetheart, Stark recommended us scoping out the place at night don’t you remember?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Another laugh falls from your lips as you pull away from him, your hands coming up to grasp at his face, “he did not say that, he just gave us the file report, and made us board a jet,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s rolling his eyes sarcastically a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth, “fine, he didn’t say that, but,” he murmurs head pushing against your hands to get closer to your lips, “is it so bad for me to want to spend </span>
  <span>some time</span>
  <span> in bed with my best girl before we go risk our lives?” he questions</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“well when you put it like that,” his smile becomes wider as he pushes down the rest of the way, his lips pressing to yours.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“are you sure this is the right place, Buck this place looks abandoned,” you murmured as you looked up at the </span>
  <span>worn-down</span>
  <span> building that stark had set your coordinates too.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s looking down at the file in his hands, “these are the coordinates sweetheart, that’s the place,” his eyes remain on the file, maybe the two of you had missed something.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh leaves your lips, “I don’t know buck, maybe it hadn’t been the best idea to leave doing this as a night thing, that building looks like it could collapse in on itself, I highly doubt we’re going to find anything in there, maybe we should just go back to the hotel, call Tony and see if he missed something,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“and be here more day’s then necessary?” he questioned, “You and I both don’t want to be here as it is doll, what’s the point in prolonging this,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a weight sitting on your chest, </span>
  <span>you're</span>
  <span> really wishing  in this moment you hadn’t let Bucky coax you into bed the second you had gotten into the room, you could have gone over the files sooner, and probably scoped out the place a lot earlier, at least early enough so that the two of you weren’t walking in blind.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“there’s nothing to worry about sweetheart,” he speaks up bringing you out of your wary mind, his hand falling to your knee, “look around us sweetheart, </span>
  <span>it's</span>
  <span> pretty much abandoned, the way I see it is we go in, check the place out, and if we see nothing, then we head back to the hotel, and we can call stark or Steve and let them know,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The dread still sits heavy on your chest, “I know Buck, but it’s just I have a bad feeling about this, something’s not sitting right, we should have looked at the files more, christening the bed could have waited,” you mumbled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“hey look at me y/n,” he coaxes, offering you a smile when you look into his eyes, “we’ve done this before sweetheart, you and me were partners, I've got your back and I know you’ve got mine, we’ve done this thing before, this is nothing new babe, it’s going to be okay, there’s nothing for you to worry about, like I said we go in, and we’re getting out,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You nod your head offering him a small smile to show him you’re okay, though in reality you’re far from it. You can only hope that the dreaded feeling in your chest is </span>
  <span>only worry</span>
  <span> and not something more.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready to go in?” he questions, and again your nodding your head unbuckling yourself from the car. Standing side by side you make sure you have everything on you, you and Bucky had packed enough for a week, in case this mission went sideways, as they always do.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Creeping through the dark you drew closer to the building, making your way up the side, finding a wooden </span>
  <span>broken-down</span>
  <span> door. Bucky turns to face you, “remember doll, we go in, we come out together, no exceptions,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>of course,</span>
  <span> buck, wouldn’t expect it to go down any other way, I got your back,” you smiled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“and I got </span>
  <span>yours</span>
  <span>” he replied leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to your lips.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You suck in a breath before giving him the signal to continue, he pulls the door open, no squeaky hinges to give off your entrance, “so far, so good,” he whispers. You follow his steps, as you watch his back. The feeling of dread slowly dissipates the further you move into the building, maybe you had been worrying for nothing. Just as quickly as that feeling was leaving you, it was just as quick to rear itself as you stumbled upon a </span>
  <span>two-hall</span>
  <span> passageway.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“buck,” your murmur not liking the feeling that has washed over you. He looks at you offering you a comforting smile, “you can take one side and I'll take the other, simple sweetheart,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“buck no, we shouldn’t separate, something doesn’t feel right,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s taking your head into his hands then, “y/n it’s going to be okay, I’m sure this thing is going to have us meeting in the middle,” Bucky gives you no time to argue as he places a kiss to your head, his body already retreating into one of the two hallways. You feel helpless as you watch go farther into the hallway, your body is screaming at you to go after him, but your feet are already leading you into the adjacent hallway. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your barely five feet in before you hear the echoing sound of a gun going off, your turning on your heel, fear filling you as you run down the hallway Bucky had made his way into. Bucky’s already running in your direction, so you see the man with the raised gun before Bucky does. You aren’t thinking of what comes next as you lunge at Bucky sending him flat against the wall, a pained groan leaving your lips the same time the gun from the man before you </span>
  <span>goes</span>
  <span> off.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your body hits the ground, “y/n!” you hear Bucky shout in your fuzzy mind, you see his face for a </span>
  <span>split-second</span>
  <span> hovering over you before he’s turning, his own gun going off. “</span>
  <span>Gotta</span>
  <span> stay with me sweetheart,” he grunts as he gets his arms around you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>m’fine</span>
  <span> buck,” you grunt, you look down at your shoulder where the pain radiates the most, “probably just a graze,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“just a graze my ass,” he growls as he </span>
  <span>carry's</span>
  <span> the two of you out of there, the tension is thick in the air as he brings you back into the car, though his touch with you is gentle his features speak volumes to what he is really feeling. The ride back to the hotel is spent uncomfortable silence, so many things you want to say, but you don’t think anything would get through to him now, he’s to pent up, you can see the tension rolling off of him in waves. Your hoping by the time you’ve made it back to the hotel that he may be calmer, but how wrong you are. When you get </span>
  <span>back,</span>
  <span> he’s worse for wear, he’s slamming doors left and right, throwing things roughly and it breaks your heart, you don’t even know where to begin, but it’s not like he would give you the chance.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“why the hell did you do that y/n?” he growls watching you apply pressure to the </span>
  <span>wound;</span>
  <span> you had been lucky it was just a graze but a pretty deep one.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I did what anyone would have done,” you murmured, “besides I had your back didn’t I?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“did what anyone would have done?” he questioned angrily, “no what you did was stupid sweetheart,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your taken aback by his harsh words, “Bucky the hit you would have taken would have been likely fatal, you should be thanking me not giving me shit, would you have preferred me to carry your dead body out of there?” you growled voice rising.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“oh but you would have preferred me to carry your dead one out of there?” he’s firing back</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“why are you being like this, where is this coming from, I thought you wanted me to have your back,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“when I said have my </span>
  <span>back,</span>
  <span> I didn’t mean get yourself killed in the process, do you ever think before you do shit, or do you just hope things for once go in your favor,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your face drops, hand faltering on the hold that you have on your wound, “</span>
  <span>Bucky</span>
  <span> where is this coming from?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s shaking his head angrily, jaw clenching, “we should have never done this, this was all wrong from the beginning, it was </span>
  <span>to</span>
  <span> good to be true,” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart stalls in your chest at his words, no he can’t be, “what do you mean should have never done this,” you found yourself questioning shakily, “I told you we should have spent more time reading the file we would hav-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not talking about the damn mission anymore, I’m talking about us!” he growls, his words making you fall back, “we should have never done this, it was all wrong from the beginning, this isn’t going to work,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tears are pulling at your eyes, “Buck you don’t mean that,” you mumbled, voice weak.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“but I do,” he’s shouting, you watch as he moves around the room gathering things together. He shoves past you roughly eyes blazing, you reach a shaky hand to stop him but he brushes it off, “where are you going?” your voices </span>
  <span>calls</span>
  <span> out softly, tears burning in your eyes, but you never get an answer just the slam of a heavy door.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Art of Communication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When he found you, you were pressed against the side of the bed, bloody gauzes thrown around your spread-out feet. Your watery gaze had met his the second he was pushing the door open, lips wobbling, “oh y/n,” he murmured as he moved towards you, “what the hell happened?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head a choked sob falling from your lips, “I don’t even know Sam, everything went sideways the second we got to the coordinates Tony had given us,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam kneeled in front of you his fingers hooking under your watery chin, “I’m not talking about the mission sweetheart, I'm talking about you and Barnes, you want to tell me why he called me and Steve to come out here in the middle of the night,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>More tears fell from your eyes, “he could have been killed Sam, had I not acted the shot would have been deadly,” another sob was tearing through your body as you remembered his hurtful words, “he said we should have never done this Sam,” you whimpered, “he said it was all wrong from the beginning that we should have never done this, that it wasn’t going to work,” your form fell in on itself Sam rushing forward to keep you up. Your head rested on his shoulder, sobs shaking your form, “it’s going to be okay y/n, everything is going to be okay,” Sam tried to reassure, hand holding your head to him, you shook your head against his shoulder.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t see him Sam, you didn’t hear the words, he was so angry, so upset, and he just, he left,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s hands are pulling your head back to meet your eyes, “listen to me y/n, this is our job, we know the risks going in, but what you did back there with Bucky was something any of us would have done,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But Sam he,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s shaking his head stopping you, “he wasn’t thinking, I don’t agree with how he reacted, but I know that wasn’t him y/n,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But you didn’t see him Sam, it’s over, it’s really over,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam sighed pulling your broken frame into his arms, “we’ll get you through this y/n, we’ll get you through this,” he murmurs softly, “everything will be okay,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky held his head in his hands, fingers running roughly over the worry lines on his head. Steve sat across from him, eyes watching his tense form, “what were-” the door slamming against the wall cuts him off.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell did you do Barnes?” Sam hissed from the doorway, eyes murderous.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam,” Steve speaks a warning tone in his voice, but Sam doesn’t care as he moves towards the men.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“what did you do Barnes, because the girl I saw in there has more than just a damn injury to her arm, what the hell did you say to her?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“leave it alone Sam,” Steve tries again, his head is snapping towards Steve a fire in his eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“leave it alone, you want me to leave it alone?” </span>
  <span>hes</span>
  <span> questioning roughly, “you’re really defending this man right now, because if you ask me I'm staring at a fucking child,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“language Sam,” Sam looks at him in disbelief, “language,” he scoffs, “unbelievable,” he shakes his head, “you want me to watch what I say around him, but have you seen the state y/n is in, she’s barely holding it together, add fucking insult to injury and she’s just a fucking peach,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he cuts him off, “I don’t know what your thought process Is Bucky, but the rash decision you made back there was an incredibly stupid decision,” he grits out, “y/n acted as your teammate and your partner, you asked her to watch your back and she did, she makes better decisions than you do let me tell you, she knew what would happen if that shot hit you, and I'm sure you do as well, y/n wasn’t thinking as your girlfriend in that moment, though I'm sure there was a part of her in the back of her mind thinking she didn’t want to carry her dying boyfriend out of there,” Sam’s jaw is clenching from where he is trying to keep his cool, “she did what any of us would have done, and you know that, would you have reacted the same way you did with us the way you did with her,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky shakes his head, jaw ticked, “words Barnes, give me words,” Sam’s challenging him, and he hates it, hates what he’s done to you, “you seemed to know what you wanted to say when you gave y/n shit, so come on </span>
  <span>Tinman</span>
  <span>” that fucking name, he thinks, “got nothing to say, hotshot,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“fuck off Wilson you know I wouldn’t, you happy,” he growls, “is that what you wanted to hear, I wouldn’t react the same because I love her,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A harsh laugh is leaving Sams lips with a shake of his head, “that’s what you call love,” he’s questioning, “you call giving your girlfriend shit, breaking up with her and leaving her to tend to an injury on her own because you got </span>
  <span>pissy</span>
  <span>,” he pauses, “that’s love to you,”he shaking his head, “that ain’t it,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“like you would know anything about love,” he hisses, and Bucky’s mad, he’s not in his right mind, he almost lost you and that thought alone had terrified him, had shaken him so much that he was irrational in his decision making. “I could have lost her Sam!” he yells.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “so you push her away” he questions in disbelief, “you don’t do that to someone you claim to love, you don’t leave when things get tough, if you really loved her you would have let yourself calm down, and then the two of you could have talked, but instead you do that,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what it’s-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“don’t you dare tell me what I don’t what it’s like Barnes, I don’t have to know what it’s like because I would never leave the person who needs me the most,” he’s shaking his head, before he’s turning on his heel.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“where are you going Sam,” Steve’s questioning for both of them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam turns his head slightly hand already on the door, “I’m going back to y/n, gotta make sure her injury doesn’t need stitches, someone has to be there for her,” and it’s a blow to Bucky’s chest. Bucky wants to call out after Sam and give him shit, but what could he say, Sam was doing something he should be doing, but he had messed up the minutes those words left his lips, and rather, than trying to take back those hurtful words he continued to dig a deeper hole for himself.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Buck, I get It you were scared of losing her, but you should have talked to her man, Sam’s right she’s your partner, I know you wanted to get this mission over and done with but you should have listened to your partner the way she was listening to you, because that’s what she did, she listened to you and she went against her better judgement for you,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“you don’t think I know all this,” Bucky grounds out, “you don’t think I know that I messed up, that I should have listened, that I should be thankful that we were both able to come out of this,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“then get off your ass Barnes, you called us here to help, we’re here to help, whatever happened between you and y/ it better not affect this mission, you did what you did, now you h</span>
  <span>ave to lay in it, we’re here to do this mission and to get all of us home, so go get cleaned up and get rest we have an early day tomorrow,”</span>
  <span> Steve knew he was being somewhat harsh towards his </span>
  <span>best-friend</span>
  <span>, but Sams words had awoken something in him, and he was sure they did for Bucky as well</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do your ears feel hot,” you murmured polished nails flicking at his lobe, Sam chuckled lowl</span>
  <span>y grabbing your hand in his intertwining your </span>
  <span>fingers</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam,” you warned though a small smile tugged at the corner of your </span>
  <span>darkened matte lips.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned in close, “</span>
  <span>you know I’m only teasing</span>
  <span>, besides it’s been bringing me the greatest pleasure to rile Barnes up, asshole deserves it,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you not head Steve’s warning since day one, he specifically said what happened between Bucky and I to not be the reason this mission goes sideways,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam leaned down to place a kiss to the top of your hand, “I’m not doing anything, </span>
  <span>it’s rounding on a week, </span>
  <span>has the mission gone sideways yet, we’re in y/n, we’ve been mingling with the men,” laughter fell from your lips, a shake to your head, “then you must have a death wish Wilson because Bucky looks about ready to pummel you, and your little games are definitely not helping,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He stands from the barstool then, “well then he’s really not about to like what I have planned,” you raise a brow at him. He offers you his arm, helping you from the stool, feet leading you to the dance floor, his arm slips around your waist, hand taking his in yours as he moves the two of you to the music playing through the room, he leans In close, “the last guy we need is on the </span>
  <span>dance floor</span>
  <span>,” you look at Sam as he leads you further into the center.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam, how exactly is that going to do anything, dancing next to him doesn’t really guarantee us getting any information from him” you questioned not quite understanding why this was the plan.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it doesn’t that’s why we have to get a little smart sweetheart,” you raised a brow, “he’s been eyeing you all night y/n, I'm pretty sure he won’t resist a dance with you, that way you can get more information, and the second you’re ready to leave, tap your fingers against his shoulder, then I'll come get you,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam, I don’t know,” you shook your head that dread filling you again, “what if he doesn’t spill anything,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you wiggle those fingers baby, and I'll come get you,” his hands come up to rest on your cheek, “I got your back, the second you say so and I'll come sweep you off your feet,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“fine,” you murmured, “but the second even one finger wiggles, I better be swept off my feet,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A grin pulled at the side of his lips as he led you closer to the target, you tried to focus on your feet and your breathing as you and Sam waited for him to take the bait, you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It took less than a minute, a mere baited breath before fingers were tapping on Sam’s shoulder, what should have been a charming smile greeting you, had you gagging internally. Sam turns slightly, a warm smile pulling at the corner of his lips. A shiver rolls through your spine that you’re sure can feel as he pulls you a little closer, “My apologies if this is rather forward but I could not help but to have my eye on your lady here, she’s quite the looker and you my good sir,” he murmurs tipping his head towards Wilson, “are a lucky man, was wondering if I could take her for a few spins across the floor,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam pulled out a show stopping smile, “trust me my man, I know,” he chuckled pulling you into his side, “I definitely don’t mind, but I'll come right back for her, don’t want you falling for her the way I did,” he winks, “I'll be right over there,” he gestures to where Steve and Bucky are standing both pairs of eyes meeting yours, Sam’s removing his arms from around you, the gentleman's hands moving for yours. Your body goes hot, palms going moist, heartbeat growing louder by the second in your ears. You wanted to turn around and scream at Sam but he was already turning on his heel.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Feet are leading you once more to the music, he pulls you in close, head dipping down to your ear, “you know I was watching you across from the room the second you entered through those doors, and you know what I thought,” you swallow the knot in your throat, your eyes falling to your partners at the bar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought why you weren’t smarter to stay away, did you not think I would recognize you from the first time, you foolish girl,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes widen and before he can pull away, your eyes are finding Bucky’s, the words “he knows” forming on your lips.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry but I really don’t know what you’re talking about, you must have the wrong person,” you murmured frightened as he looked down at you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His hands are tightening around you fingers digging into your skin a low hiss falling from your lips, “come now, agent y/n, let’s not prolong this more than it needs to be, now,” he murmurs, and your fingers drum on his shoulder, a signal, “you’ll come with me and we can end this now,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“end?” you find yourself questioning.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“think of this as a man for man, you took one of mine, now I'll take one of yours, but in this case, I'll take you,” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You can see Sam approach you but you raise a finger stopping him, the same words fall from your lips, a wince forms on your face as the man holding you digs his fingers into your wound, “now be a pet and follow me,” he grunts, “I'll make it quick and painless for you,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your mouth goes dry as he leads you in the opposite direction of where the others are, your eyes fall shut as he continues to guide you through the mass of people, a silent prayer falling from your lips as he pushes you out into the cool night air. He sends you stumbling as he pushes you forward, “go down that way he grunts, and it’s only then once the initial shock had worn off that you realize that his hand is no longer on your lower back, but the shell of a gun.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He continues to push at you till you come to a dead end, you turn on shaky feet to face, him your back falling against the grimy cement wall, “why exactly are you here, what do you want from me agent y/n”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You steel yourself, “nothing that would interest you,” he knew who you were already, there was no point in playing this game any longer, what you needed to do was stall.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The gun was going off, a warning shot cracking against the wall by your head, “cut the shit agent,” he hisses, “you know who I am, you know who I work with, </span>
  <span>wh</span>
  <span>-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know shit about you,” you hiss, “all I know is that you affiliate yourself to the scums and likes of Hydra,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffs then, “it's a shame they sent you out then agent,” he cocks the gun, “it seems you won’t be leaving here with any information, much less your life,” he raises his gun point blank, your eyes fall shut. A shout of your name from down the alley has your eyes shooting open in panic, the gun from the man's hand going off, but not towards you.  You watched in horror as he fell to the floor, a scream tears from your lips as you push off the wall throwing yourself at the man. You both fall to the floor in a flurry of hands and feet as you fight to keep the burly man down long enough to reach for the gun thrown to the side. Your form falters as your inches from the gun, the man below gains the upper hand as he sends a fist into the side of your cheek, your back hitting the wet pavement, a pained groan spilling from your lips.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s reaching for you, his form falling onto yours hands going for your neck, you’re struggling, your own hands reaching for his face, nails digging into the skin you can reach. Panic rises within you, breathing getting harder as you try to kick off the man, you can see from the corner of your eyes as his hand finds the gun, the barrel seconds later in your sight. Your eyes go wide, a gun goes off blood splattering onto your face a shriek of horror falls from your lips as the man falls to the side, you turn your head eyes wide to find Bucky standing slouched over gun pointed, you could cry a breath of relief, but a yell of his name falls from your lips first when he wilts to the floor. You scramble to your feet as you race down the alley, tears falling from your eyes as you flip Bucky onto his back, “Bucky, Bucky please open your eyes,” you cry your fingers finding their way to his face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A pained groan is falling from his lips his eyes slipping open, though he can barely bring himself to keep them open, “m’fine, sweetheart I promise, just a little graze,” you look down to where he is applying pressure to his side, blood leaking through his fingers, “a graze my ass,” you hiss.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A pained chuckle falls from his lips, “god I was such an idiot, I miss</span>
  <span>ed</span>
  <span> you so much sweetheart,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes shoot back to his, “don’t you dare start talking like that Barnes,”</span>
  <span> you grunt as your hands cover his applying more pressure.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“M’not talking like anything y/n, I was an idiot, and I’m sorry it took me a week and a bullet to the side for me to say anything,</span>
  <span> you know</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> he murmurs, eyes slipping closed slightly, “</span>
  <span>even </span>
  <span>though you have blood covering most of your face, you’re still as beautiful as ever,” </span>
  <span>tears are filling your eyes again, the panic and dread rising in you as you watch his breaths becom</span>
  <span>e labored.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep your eyes open for me Barnes, </span>
  <span>you need to stay awake a little longer so I can yell at you</span>
  <span> about being an ass</span>
  <span>,” </span>
  <span>he chuckles lowly at the same time you scream for Sam</span>
  <span>, for</span>
  <span> Steve</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> for anybody.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I got enough with Sam hovering over you everyday for the last week,” he mumbles, “but I wouldn’t mind hearing your voice yelling at me for being an asshole,</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You can see his eyes fluttering, panic rises in you your hand coming up to pat at his cheek, “Bucky,” you cry chest heaving, “baby come on keep your eyes open,” you yell.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You can hear Sam and Steve calling for </span>
  <span>the two of you, </span>
  <span>Steve </span>
  <span>rounds the corner first, he falter slightly at the scene before him, but his eyes falling to Bucky’s fallen form has him rushing</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>to </span>
  <span>your side </span>
  <span>in</span>
  <span> an instant Sam </span>
  <span>following.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get him out of here, he’s lost enough blood</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> we need to get him out of here,” your voice comes out in a panic flurry, because you can’t lose him, you don’t want to do this without him, he’s your partner</span>
  <span>, or you hoped he still would be.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You had barely made it, </span>
  <span>once you had touched down at the tower it was a flurry of scattered voices and hands pulling you away as they ripped him from you. Sam ha</span>
  <span>d</span>
  <span> held you back as he was wheeled away, Steve jogging at his side, you had been in no condition to be where Steve was, you had been inconsolable. </span>
  <span>“Sam I’m going to lose him,” you whispered shakily, “I’m going to lose him and I never got to talk to him, to tell him everything I needed to say,” Sams shushing you then his arms wrapped tightly around you as he leads you away from the flurry of </span>
  <span>medbay</span>
  <span>, “he’s going to be fine sweetheart, </span>
  <span>he’s a super soldier there’s no killing that man,” and you know his words are meant to make you crack a smile, but </span>
  <span>they only see more tears fall from your eyes, “let’s go get you cleaned up,” he murmurs as he pulls your shaken form along.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam doesn’t leave your side</span>
  <span> he sees you to your room, but he’s also seeing you down to medical corridors once you’</span>
  <span>ve cleaned yourself up, the blood spattered that had been splattered across your face no washed away. </span>
  <span>The two of you walk in silence your hand held tightly in his, you stumble upon Steve who is exiting the room </span>
  <span>Bucky had been wheeled into, “how is he,” is the first thing to leave your mouth as you look at him with wide worried eyes</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A soft smile pulls at the corner of his mouth, “awake and kicking,</span>
  <span> he’s been asking for you, was coming to fetch you actually,”</span>
  <span> your heart stutters in your chest, Sams pushing your forward then his hand falling away from yours, you turn to look at him, “go fix it, get your damn man,” a te</span>
  <span>ary </span>
  <span>chuckle falls from your lips, “please fix it,” Steve mutters, you look back to him, “</span>
  <span>we prefer when you two are together rather than having you a part, he’s annoying when you’re not with him, and he’s even more annoying when Sam is the reason behind his annoyance,” he grumble</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> glaring at Sam. Sam’s hands go up in defense, “well maybe if he wouldn’t act like a full grown toddler, I wouldn’t have to stoop down to his level,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your wiping under your eyes</span>
  <span>, as you move around the two arguing men, “don’t you dare come out of that room till you fix it</span>
  <span>,” Steve grunts but there’s an underlying teasing to his voice. </span>
  <span>Your moving towards the room fingers wrapping themselves around the doorknob as you take in a shaky breath, fingers pushing the door open. You slip into the </span>
  <span>room, the beeping of monitors greeting you, you round the small corner, Bucky’s eyes already on yours, warm but tired smile on his face, “god you’re a sight for sore eyes doll,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes are watering, tears spilling over,</span>
  <span> a hand comes up to your mouth to choke back the sob wanting to rip from your throat.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t cry y/n, m’okay baby,</span>
  <span> I told you I was going to be okay, wasn’t going to leave without you yelling at me for being a jackass,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Oh don’t your worry,” you sniffle rubbing at your eyes, “ I haven’t forgotten,” you murmur arms crossing over your chest.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/n I’m-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No you listen to me Barnes,</span>
  <span> you got to do a lot</span>
  <span> of talking and no listening </span>
  <span> a little more than a week ago now it’s my turn</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> so you listen,”</span>
  <span> Bucky’s mouth fell shut eyes on you, </span>
  <span>“you hurt me so much that night Buck, you belittled me as an agent, undermined me as your partner, and you broke my heart,” you suck in a shaky breath</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> another fresh wave of tears pulling at your eyes. “I tried to understand that night where you were coming from you know, I tired to understand why you were so upset that I had saved your life, why you were so upset that I got us both out of there, why you were so upset that it moved you so deeply that you felt we weren’t going to work anymore,</span>
  <span> I couldn’t understand though, </span>
  <span>I wanted to understand but you wouldn’t let me,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/n I-” your raising a brow at him silencing him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>This is my job Buck, this is our job, this is what we do, and if you expect me to just give this all up, then as much as it’s going to kill me to </span>
  <span>say</span>
  <span> this, </span>
  <span>we aren’t going to work, this,” you gesture between the two of you, “won’t work,</span>
  
  <span>what I did back there was what I would have done for anyone, you asked me to have your back and that’s exactly what I did, what I would do for anyone </span>
  <span>I’m </span>
  <span>paired up with</span>
  <span>, Bucky you couldn’t have expected me to just not do anything</span>
  <span>,</span>
  
  <span>your life was on the li</span>
  <span>ne, </span>
  <span>you gave me shit saying that I wanted you to be the one to carry my body out of there but how the hell do you think I would feel having to do </span>
  <span>just that</span>
  <span>, I almost lost you today Buck, for real this time, and I couldn’t bear the thought,</span>
  <span> I love you Bucky, I really do</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> but you can’t ask me to give this up, to give up who I am</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> who you are</span>
  <span>, i-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s shaking his head, “I’m not asking you to, god I could never ask that of you,” and god how bad he wants to move from this bed, wrap his arms around you,</span>
  <span> “y/n that night I wasn’t thinking, I let my emotions get the best of me,” he sighed</span>
  <span>, “I have no excuse for what I said to you, how I treated you,</span>
  <span> but baby </span>
  <span>I was scared, scared of losing you,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A scoff is leaving your lips, “scared of losing me, yet you’re the one to push me away,” you questioned in disbelief, “in what way does that make sense Buck, why would you do that to yourself, to us,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ I don’t know,” and he truly doesn’t</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>because words always fail him when he’s with you, </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I love you y/n, have for awhile now, </span>
  <span>and </span>
  <span>as the months have passed us I f</span>
  <span>ind</span>
  <span> myself falling deeper and deeper in love with you, </span>
  <span>but I also find that little part in the back of my mind in high alert, </span>
  <span>I know the dangers of this job sweetheart, I know the evil that lurks in the shadows, and I know our job comes with risks, I’ve seen you hurt before</span>
  <span>, but the only difference then was that I didn’t have to worry so much about losing you, about losing the one thing I love the most, the one thing I recently have found myself not wanting to live without</span>
  <span>,” he pauses, takes in a breath, </span>
  <span>“sweetheart it had been so long since I’ve seen you get injured, so long since we went through a recon like this</span>
  <span> where one of us was bound to get hurt</span>
  <span>, we had been on cloud nine you and I, and then suddenly we weren’t, that gunshot, that graze</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> instilled a fear so deep within me that I never realized was there</span>
  <span> because there hadn’t been a reason</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> I was scared sweetheart, but I was also upset that I couldn’t have stopped it from happening, so I reacted irrationally, </span>
  <span>I assumed the worse and I acted on impulse, I pushed you away before you could get taken away,” he’s sucking in a shaky breath, throat burning from the tears threatening to fall over, “</span>
  <span>I let that dark place in my mind take over, </span>
  <span>I let myself believe that I was doing us both a favor and saving us a load of heartache when I did the exact opposite”</span>
  <span> a choked laugh falls from his lips, watery eyes falling to yours, “I’ve been miserable sweetheart</span>
  <span>, and it was all my fault,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your wiping under your eyes again, “why couldn’t you just talk to me Buck, why couldn’t you just tell me all this</span>
  <span>?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I really was scared doll, I have never had a love quite like yours, I didn’t know what to do with it, it was like those moments where once you have it, you never want to let it go,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you,” you whispered, “why did you say you couldn’t do this anymore, why </span>
  <span>couldn’t you just let yourself cool down then talk to me, why did you have to send Sam, why did you have to stay away,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby you have to believe me when I say I wanted to go back that night, Steve wouldn’t let me, after I got cleaned up I had every intent of going to talk to you, but Steve wouldn’t hear of it, he said </span>
  <span>whatever I had to tell you could wait, that I</span>
  <span> needed to have my head in the game</span>
  <span>, I guess he was expecting the mission to end quickly,</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ you never were one to defy Steve’s orders,” you murmured, the tiniest hint of a smile on your lips.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to though,” he chuckled lowly, “Sam was really testing me</span>
  <span>,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The room falls silent then, the two of you watching one another so close, yet so far</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>Bucky’s thrumming to have you in his arms, but he doesn’t know where the two of you stand</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span> “</span>
  <span>Sweetheart</span>
  <span>,” he murmurs</span>
  <span>, “I don’t know where it is that we stand, but I need you to know that I love you, and I’m always going to love you, I don’t expect you to give up who you are, what you do, and I don’t ever expect you to </span>
  <span>not do </span>
  <span>what’s right,</span>
  <span> I made a mistake, and I’m so sorry,</span>
  <span> if I could go back and do it all over I would, I should have listened, I should have just stopped and listened</span>
  <span>,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart aches in your chest, those damn tears pulling in your eyes again, because your happiness is within arms reach and your tired of it being so far from you. </span>
  <span>Your feet are carrying you then, moving you till your right by his bedside. </span>
  <span>Your hands reach for his, fingers tangling</span>
  <span>, your eyes </span>
  <span>meeting his watery ones, “I love you too, you big</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>dumb</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> jerk,”</span>
  <span> and that has a watery laugh falling from his lips, </span>
  <span>his hands are tugging on yours, “c‘ mere</span>
  <span>,” he murmurs pulling until your wrapped in his arms, your head just below his chin, shaky breaths leaving both your lips</span>
  <span>, “I’m so sorry sweetheart, I love you so much,” he murmurs into you hair, </span>
  <span>and you cling to him a little tighter when you feel a drop hit your skin.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You move</span>
  <span> your head from his chest</span>
  <span> so you can look at him</span>
  <span>, hand coming up to rest on his cheek, “just talk to me next time, you’re not the only one afraid of losing the one thing they love,</span>
  <span> I am too,” you whispered.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s head falls to yours his warm breath mixing with yours, the moment alone is so intimate it has </span>
  <span>tears rolling down your cheeks, soft laughter mingling with one another. He moves in closer, your lips meeting his the rest of the way, soft sighs mingling as you share a sweet slow kiss.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. One Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Soft </span>
  <span>rugged hands crept up your side, </span>
  <span>fingers dipping down into the warmth of </span>
  <span>your inner thighs</span>
  <span> squeezing the tender flesh there. </span>
  <span> “Buck,” you murmured sleepily eyes still closed</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>s’too early” </span>
  <span>Warm lips pressed to your exposed shoulder a shiver rolling through your spine, a low chuckle fall</span>
  <span>ing</span>
  <span> from his lips</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I know baby” he coos</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>you sleep,” he murmurs</span>
  <span> pressing open mouthed kisses </span>
  <span>into your skin, fingers </span>
  <span>gliding up your </span>
  <span>warmth, </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I’ve got something more fun I’d like do instead of sleeping,” he grinned, his fingers meeting the black lace of your panties. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your biting back </span>
  <span>a </span>
  <span>tired moan</span>
  <span>, panty clad ass pressing back onto his erection.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, seriously, it’s the one time we’re not being asked to be up early, go to sleep,” you groaned fingers wrapping around your pillow tighter</span>
  <span>,</span>
  
  <span>your head burrowing deeper in</span>
  <span>to</span>
  <span> the silk shams.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon doll,” he murmurs lips finding the sweet spot behind your ear, “let me play,”</span>
  <span> a nip to your ear has your hips rolling.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You played all last night Buck,</span>
  <span> or did you manage to forget,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled lowly </span>
  <span>trailing kisses down the side of your neck, “how could I forget, you were so good for me baby” he murmured, “so good,” </span>
  <span>your pussy clenched in anticipation as his fingers trailed up the slit of your folds, finger catching on the lace.</span>
  <span> Your eyes remained closed as he continued to move up, his fingers tracing </span>
  <span>the material of the tops of your panties. Your stomach muscles twitched beneath his touch</span>
  <span>, your whole body quivering when his hand dipped beneath the lace.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Buck,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed a kiss to your neck, “go to sleep baby, </span>
  <span>daddy’s going to have some fun,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Laughter was falling from your lips, your cheeks turning pink</span>
  <span>, “oh my god,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What,” he questioned laughter falling from his lips, “why are you laughing?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You shook</span>
  <span> your head, face rubbing against the pillow, “you know exactly why I’m laughing Barnes?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I’m not daddy anymore,” he teased</span>
  <span>, “was it a heat of the moment thing</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> a one time deal</span>
  <span>?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your turning your head to</span>
  
  <span>look at him over your shoulder one eye cracked open, “I didn’t say it to be teased you big oaf,”</span>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>His hand </span>
  <span>slips from your panties to grasp at your chin</span>
  <span>, “m’ not </span>
  <span>teasin</span>
  <span> you doll</span>
  <span>,” he grins as he moves closer to your parted lips</span>
  <span>, “I actually like</span>
  <span>d</span>
  <span> hearing </span>
  <span>it fall from those gorgeous lips of yours,</span>
  <span> really got me going,” he murmured </span>
  <span>his warm breath ghosting over your lips</span>
  <span>, erect cock digging into your plump backside.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it got me thinking,” he whispers, the words sending a shiver rolling down your spine.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” you question</span>
  <span>ed breathily.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <span>name would get you going?” He murmurs, his tongue flicking out over your bottom lip.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” the words are catching on your throat, because you had never thought of it, yeah you had read </span>
  <span>many pet names that Bucky calls his lovers while rolling in the sheets, but you had never thought what might get you going.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we find out?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Both your eyes are opening then, sleep</span>
  
  <span>a distant thought as his fingers leave your face trailing your naked skin, </span>
  <span>goosebumps </span>
  <span>arising in his fingers wake.</span>
  <span> Your breath hitches in your throat as he dips smoothly into your panties.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers are running over the slit of your folds</span>
  <span> his mouth finding you ear,</span>
  <span> “</span>
  <span>you know </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ve always wondered what pet name would get you soaked for me,”</span>
  
  <span>the term of</span>
  <span> endearment had you rolling into his hand seeking out friction.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled lowly breath ghosting over your ear, a shiver rolling through you, as your hips rolled up, “now, now </span>
  <em>
    <span>angel,</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>patience he murmurs, “I'm going to make you feel real good.” His finger dipped into your sopping wet folds, dragging up slowly, a breathy moan fell from his lips, your eyes shutting at the sound. “fuck sweetheart, your </span>
  <span>so </span>
  <span>wet, </span>
  <span>fuck</span>
  <span>,” he groaned</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> his </span>
  <span>naked hips rolling into your side. His </span>
  <span>finger </span>
  <span>sought out you throbbing clit, digit circling the bundle of nerves agonizingly slow.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky,” you breathed, your voice already wrecked and he hadn’t even done the half of what he wanted too. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what you want </span>
  <em>
    <span>princess,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” and he waits to see your reaction, a hitch in your chest, a roll of your hips, your warmth twitching around him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” you moan, your body thrumming with want as his index finger sits heavy on your aching clit.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“please what,” he questions breathily, teeth nipping at your ear.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Buck,” you whine, he chuckles lowly, “just say it doll, just tell me what you want,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“please touch me, please baby please,” you groaned.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A growl falls from his lips, his lips finding their way to your neck, teeth nipping at the sensitive skin. Your mouth drops open, a moan slipping past your parted lips, his finger circling your clit rhythmically. Your hips are rolling against his touch, your hands sliding up your body to grasp at your exposed chest, fingers pinching your pert nipples. Pleasure blooms within you, your orgasm fast approaching, “fuck doll, I love seeing you like this, so needy, so wanting,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky please,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He nips at your chin, “tell me angel,” he grins feeling your body tremble under his hands, “finger’s buck,” you moan, “I need your fingers.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But you already have them sweet girl.” he coo’s teasing.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Buck,” you whine drawing out his name in a low moan, “please.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky knows what you want, what you need, but he also likes to hear your breathy whines, the pleas that spill from your lips. He likes to hear you beg.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A whine is falling from your lips as his fingers pull away from you, leaving the confines of </span>
  <span>you</span>
  <span> panties, slick wet digits trailing up your quivering form. His lips are back at your ear, “do you trust me,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your head turns, eyes meeting his, “of course I do, you need to stop asking me that,” you laughed breathily.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just making sure baby,” he murmurs leaning in close to press his lips to yours in a chaste kiss. He leans up on his arm, his body going over yours as he looks for something on his carpeted floor. Your fingers run up and down his spine, a tail of goosebumps arising. He pops up rather quickly the black silk scarf wrapped around his fingers. “You going to blindfold me again?” you grinned, thighs clenching in anticipation.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A smirk pulls at the side of his mouth, “was thinking something better, he murmured as he adjusted himself so he was straddling you, thick cock sitting heavily on your abdomen. Your hands reach down to wrap around his length but his left hand stops you, both your hands locked in the cool metal. You look up at him with doe eyes, “no touching sweetheart,” you raise a brow, “that’s the name of this game,” he murmurs as his other hand brings the silk scarf around your bound hands. His fingers work quick as they wrap the silk around your hands, tight enough to not escape but not tight enough to hurt. </span>
  <span>Your</span>
  <span> watching him with intensity in your eyes as he pulls your hands above your head, his chest just above your head as he secures you to the headboard. You lean up as best as you can your tongue peeking out as your run it up the expanse of his chest, he chuckles above you, as he pulls away from you, “what did I say?” he teases.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You're</span>
  <span> giving him a toothy smirk then, “you said no touching,” you pull at the restraints, “but you didn’t say anything about using my mouth,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes gloss over with lust, “don’t worry angel, you’ll be using your mouth quite a bit tonight, but for now daddy’s going to have some fun,” he grins. You watch with baited breath as he slides down your legs parting them with his hands as he settles between them. He wastes no time as he buries himself between your legs, mouth pressing into your lace panties, tongue running over the wet fabric. Your back arches, hands tugging at the restraints, “f-fuck Bucky,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“fuck baby, you smell so good,” he grunts nose burying itself against your warmth, “can’t wait to get my mouth on you, to my finger in you,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“oh god please, please </span>
  <span>bucky</span>
  <span>, please”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles, as his hands skim up your sides, fingers hooking around the tops of your panty, he pulls roughly the fabric ripping against your skin. His face is finding its way between your legs again, his tongue dips in dragging across your entrance till he’s flicking up against your clit, the tip of his tongue circling it. Your chest heaves as breathy moans fall from your lips, your thighs clenching around his head the pleasure blooming within you, building up.  </span>
  <span>Bucky's</span>
  <span> hands take ahold of your thighs pushing them open, spreading you out for him, your back arches, breast pushing into the cooled air as his tongue flicks teasingly in and out of your soaked folds.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your hands curl around the tight restraints pulling, fingers wrapping around the silk. His mouth works over you, taking you higher, alternating between your clit and your dripping entrance. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky fuck,” you moan, “please.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He continues to work you over, moans of pleasure falling from his lips, the vibrations leaving you quaking in his hold. Your fingers find their way into his hair, your eyes glancing down at him the sight alone leaving you a breathless mess. He glances up his ocean grey eyes connecting with yours. His arms wrap around your spread thighs pulling you into him more, his lips work faster, tongue gliding quicker as he works you over. A loud moan falls from your lips as he quickens the pace, his name falling from your lips in a silent prayer as your </span>
  <span>grind  up</span>
  <span> against his mouth. A moan catches in your throat, his lips finding your clit as he sucks harshly, his tongue working over it with quick strokes. Your pussy clenches, body heaving as the intense pleasure washes over you. Bucky doesn’t stop as he works you through your orgasm his tongue continuously flicking over you, dipping into you to suck up your juices. Your vision goes white, hands pull at the restraints as your body locks up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck,” you choke out thighs trembling against his body, Bucky chuckles deeply as he moves up your body kissing up your sweat slicked skin. He looms over </span>
  <span>you</span>
  <span> eyes hooded with lust, a small smile on his glistening lips your juices hidden in his stubble. Bucky leans down his lips hovering just above yours, you lean up wanting to taste him, to taste yourself, but he’s pulling away at the last second. A pathetic whine leaves your lips, “Bucky please,” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He grins leaning down, “you want a kiss baby, want my lips against yours?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your nodding frantically as you lean up again, his lips crashing onto yours as he sends your back to the pillows beneath you. He drinks in your moans as he works his tongue into your mouth, your sweetness resting heavily on his tongue as it dances with yours. He pulls his head back slightly, your lips chasing his, “Bucky,” you groan head falling back to the pillow as he leans </span>
  <span>to</span>
  <span> far out of your reach. He’s smirking down at you, “don’t worry baby you’ll get what you want soon enough, right now I have other plans for that sweet mouth of yours,” he murmurs as he runs his thumb along your lower lip. “Suck,” he whispers watching with lust filled eyes as your lips part wrapping themselves around the thick digit. Your tongue swirls around his thumb, “fuck,” he groans his thumb falling from your mouth with a wet pop. He makes his way up your body, his cock rests just above your chest as he adjusts you. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A shaky breath falls from your lips as you watch him wrap a hand around his leaking erection, he moves up a little more, the tip of his cock right by your lips, “open,” he commands, your mouth parts, tongue peeking out. His hips move forward as he brings his length down onto your tongue. </span>
  <span>You look up at him through your lashes as you lean forward, the tip of your tongue swirling over the head of his cock. A low groan falls from his lips  as yours wrap themselves around his thickness, his hips surging forward has you sinking lower on his length until your nose brushes against the hairs nestled around the length of him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“fuck, f- fuck sweetheart,” he grits through his teeth, head falling forward, as he lets out a shaky breath</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s pulling back then, your tongue dragging along the underside of his cock, till just the tip rests in your wet mouth. A low groan falls from his lips, “god that mouth,” he growls his hands finding their way into your hair as he pulls you down onto his length. His head falls back, a low groan bubbling from deep within his chest, “fuck y/n, just like that,” he grunts, “fuck those lips,” he growls.  Bucky’s initial thrusts are slow, tentative, but he gradually picks up the pace in which he fucks your mouth. Your jaw falls slack, tongue flattening along the bottom of his cock. The moans that are falling from the man above you </span>
  <span>has</span>
  <span> your pussy clenching around nothing, the sheets beneath you dampening with your slick.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Prayers of your name are falling from Bucky’s lips his hands tugging you away. Your looking up at him through hooded eyes, spit slicked lips enticing the man. His thumb runs over your lower lip, “can you untie me now,” he’s shaking his head as he scoots down your body, his lips finding yours, “not yet sweetheart, I’m still playing,” he kisses you once, twice, before he's moving down your body once more, his body resting between your thighs. His hands find </span>
  <span>there</span>
  <span> way to your heated core, finger dipping into your slick warmth, “fuck y/n,” he murmurs eyes mesmerized by your juices coating his finger. He drags it through your folds till he finds that bundle of nerves that will have you writhing for him once more. His fingers run over your clit, </span>
  <span>your</span>
  <span> back lifting off the bed at the barely </span>
  <span>there</span>
  <span> contact, the pressure not enough.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His finger leaves your aching clit, a low whine falls from your lips, “Buck pl-” but the plea get caught in your throat when he’s thrusting that same finger into your warm heat unexpectedly, finger curling against that sweet spot, that has you crying out his name. Your hips are rolling against his hand, it’s not enough, you need more, and you can’t help the needy whines that fall from your lips.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“you’re so beautiful doll, always so good for me,” he mumbles as he adds another finger into your awaiting heat. The second one is enough to send your body off the sheets as he plunges them into you, restraints digging into your skin as he curls the two digits up against your g-spot holding them </span>
  <span>there</span>
  <span> fingers thrumming within your heat.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“f-</span>
  <span>uck</span>
  <span> baby y-yes,” you hiss hips working themselves down onto his fingers, Bucky will never get over how breathtakingly beautiful you looking fucking yourself onto his fingers, he almost doesn’t have enough </span>
  <span>self-control</span>
  <span> to not just take you then and there, but he’s not ready for this night to end just yet.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He picks up the pace as he fucks his fingers into you roughly, his other hand finding its way in between your legs as he works over your clit. Your body is thrumming with release, your thighs tense as they lock his hands between your legs, “open up for me baby, I want to see that pretty pussy when you come undone for me,” he growls pressing them open again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your body grows warm with release, nails digging into the skin of your bound hands he draws you closer, “fuck, fuck, fuck please” you moan as he circles your clit roughly fingers stilling as they press into you once more, thrumming within you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A moan tears from your lips as your orgasm rips through you, your thighs quivering in Bucky’s hold, “g-god f-fuck” breathy moans spill from your lips as his fingers work you through the peak of it, his finger circling your clit again, your body twitching in his hold. There’s part of you wanting to get away but there’s also another part seeking out that second wave of pleasure.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He builds up a quick rhythm, one that has your back arching, hands pulling roughly at the restraints as he pushes you into another one. A scream of his name is falling from yours lips as you suck in a breath chest heaving. He pulls his fingers from you leaving an emptiness behind, the one circling your clit remains, rubbing softly against the all to sensitive part, your hips squirm beneath him trying to get away, “too much, too much” you moan.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He grins as he nips at your hip, your body twitching, he kisses his way up your stomach, and god do you need him, to wrap your arms around him as he drives into you. “Bucky please untie me, I need to touch you,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He pauses just below your breasts tongue gliding along the sweat slicked skin there, your tugging at your restraints again, “please,” you groan, “baby please untie me, I need to touch you,” and the feeling to feel his skin beneath your fingertips is almost too much, eyes glossing over slightly, because you need him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He moves quickly the second he sees your eyes gloss over, he’s thinking he’s gone </span>
  <span>to</span>
  <span> far, but the second your hands fall free, their finding </span>
  <span>there</span>
  <span> way to his face, pulling his lips down to yours. Desperate groans are falling from both your lips, a plea of “fuck me please,” spilling from yours as he lines himself up with you sliding into your warm heat, the drag and stretch enough to bring on another orgasm. “fuck baby always feel so amazing around me, f-fuck never going to get tired of feeling you wrapped around me,” he groans through clenched teeth.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your hands wrap themselves around his shoulder, legs tangling around his waist, a smile pressing to his lips. Your both lost in the feeling of each other, as he thrusts forward into you, his arms are encasing you, holding you close as he thrusts into you, building up a steady rhythm his length sliding in and out of you, building up the pleasure. Your fingers are digging into the skin of his back as you draw closer to your end, “you think you can give me one more baby, cum for me one more time,” he questions moaning into your ear, a shiver rolls through you “I want you to cum with me baby, need you to cum for me,”  he groans as his lips find yours.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your body tightens around him as he pounds into you, your body trembling under his as your orgasm rips through you one last time, his muscles clenching around you as his releases finds him, cock twitching as he spills into you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You hold him to you as you both ride out the aftershocks of pleasure, his head resting against your sweat slick chest, its quiet in the room as you come down, the only sound is that of both your labored breathings. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“happy anniversary,” he breaths, and your body stills beneath him, a breath catching in your throat.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His head pulls up slowly, a chuckle falling from his lips at your confused state, “b-buck what?” you questioned caught off guard. His hand reaches up to cup your cheek, “it's been a year sweetheart,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your brows furrow in confusion, “no,” your murmur shaking your head, “we’re a few months short of actually being a year, you’re a little early babe.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s shaking his head then as he pulls himself up to level himself out with you, “sweetheart, today was the day that I found out what you did behind the screen of that computer all day,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your mouth drops open, “h-how did you remember that?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His thumb runs over you parted lips, heart swelling in his chest because he is so in love with you, “I remember anything that has to do with you, I love you so much doll, so fucking much,” he murmurs lips pressing to yours.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Timestamp 1 - Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s Note: Alright so as to not confuse you all chapter 18 was essentially the last chapter. I am staying true to my word and there will be 24 chapters total for this series but the rest will be time stamps! This one is the first one! I hope you’ll enjoy what i put out for the first time stamp! As always tag lists are always open to be added or removed, thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You are probably the last person I should be asking but Rogers and Wilson aren’t cracking,” Natasha looks up from her steaming cup of coffee,</span>
  <span> eyebrow raised</span>
  <span> in</span>
  <span> a silent gesture for you to continue, “is Bucky acting rather strange to you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You watch her with curious eyes as she takes a sip of the dark roast in front of her, “define strange</span>
  <span>” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A groan falls from your lips, “not you too!” You screech.</span>
  <span> Natasha shrugs her shoulders, “he’s no stranger than he usually is y/n, </span>
  <span>has he not been spending enough time in bed with you?” She teased.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh escapes your lips, a pout painting itself on your lips, “</span>
  <span>I’m not talking about sex Nat</span>
  <span>-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither was I," she shoots back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He just seems off, I’ve known him for so long and we’ve been together a year</span>
  <span>, I would think I know him well enough</span>
  <span> to</span>
  <span> know when he’s not behaving like himself</span>
  <span>,” you murmured hand resting under your chin.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nat places her mug down, “y/n I’m not telling you to brush off your concern, but don’t think too much about it</span>
  <span>, I’m sure he’s just being a man about </span>
  <span>things</span>
  <span>,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope your right Nat,</span>
  <span> I’m sure it’s nothing,” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha leaned forward to place her hands on yours, “it’s nothing y/n</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> maybe he’s just going through something and doesn’t know how to express himself, just give it time,” she offers you a smile, one you find yourself struggling to return.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In the hall Bucky was struggling to not run into the very kitchen you sat with Nat to comfort your worries, but he knew if he did go to you he would surely blow his cover.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay strong man</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> just a few more hours,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes stay locked on your distressed form, “</span>
  <span>hopefully keeping her in the dark about this was worth it Sam, I should have just told her from the beginning,” he sighed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you would have been in the position she’s in Barnes, trust me this way works,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You better be right Wilson, you know I don’t like keeping her in the dark about things,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam stifled a laugh, “you sure about that,” he’s questioning, “you were sure good at keeping her in the dark about your feelings for her</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky turns on his heel away from you</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> metal hand shoving at Sam</span>
  <span>, “shut </span>
  <span>your mouth birdbrain, let’s go meet with Steve before I completely backdown and go tell her,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky and Sam meet Steve in his bedroom, the one he hadn’t let you step foot in since he started all this, since making this decision without consulting you, god what if you didn’t want this, what if -</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky, man relax, I can practically hear the metal clanks struggling to keep up in your mind,” Wilson speaks up, and Bucky knew he was teasing but it really does little to lessen the heavy worry that sits on his chest, he was never able to experience doing something like this with someone before yet here he is</span>
  <span> wanting to experience this with you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam’s right Buck, you need to relax, everything is ready to go, the plan is solid, all you need to do is your part when the time comes, and trust me, we know you won’t mind doing what you need to,” Steve laughs. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky lets himself relax, because Steve is right, everything is ready to go, there really is no backing out of this now, whatever the outcome may be at the end of the night, well he can only hope it will be one worth remembering.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure nothing’s going to go awry?”Bucky’s questioning as he pulls his phone from his jeans to send you a message.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything will go as it should as long as you keep her busy till we give you the go ahead, we have all hands on board</span>
  <span>, it’s going to be fine,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I sent her a text, I guess we should all start getting ready,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You had just left the kitchen when your phone vibrated in the confines of your hand.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Meet me in the garage at 6</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>.</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You looked at your phone a little longer then you should. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>I love you doll.</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There it was</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> something that had been missing for a few weeks</span>
  <span> now.</span>
  <span> When you asked Natasha if Bucky had been acting strange lately, you wouldn’t have bothered asking her or the other two had it not been something that truly bothered you.</span>
  <span> About two weeks ago Bucky had grown distant, you knew something was up, but whenever you tried to reach out and ask </span>
  <span>him he always managed to brush you off.</span>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>He still managed to spend every night with you but </span>
  <span>your mornings well into your evenings you would barely see much of him.</span>
  <span> The worry hadn’t started up right away, it took a while for you to feel some sort of shift in the air but when you did, there was no hiding that feeling. It was like it reared itself into your side, slipping into your mind through your skin, picking and pointing out every little action that Bucky did that didn’t sit right. The more you had taken note of his behavior the worse you felt, and it felt worse that you felt there was nothing you could do to solve the issue, nothing that he would let you help fix.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You were passing by his closed bedroom door to get to yours when voices sounded from inside, and normally you wouldn’t be the type to intrude, but you couldn’t help it, you hadn’t seen him since you had gone to bed last night and even then he had been as distant as ever. You moved over to the door being cautious to not press in to close, “look Buck, if this doesn’t go well, just tell her how you feel, I'm sure she’s-” you couldn’t bear to hear the rest, the ugly thing rearing itself once more as your feet carried you to your room and away from the hushed voices. You shut the door softly behind you as your back fell against it, eyes shooting to the ceiling to will away the tears, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it's not what you think, it's not what you think, but what if it was.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A groan fell from your lips as you moved away from the door deciding to keep yourself and your mind busy till you had to meet him later. If all the possible scenarios playing themselves in your mind actually came to, what a first anniversary this would be.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You were just applying the rest of your </span>
  <span>lippie</span>
  <span> when a soft knock sounded against your door. Your hand stopped mid swipe, your eyes checking the time on your phone you had five minutes before you needed to be down to the garage, it must be one of the others. Capping your </span>
  <span>lippie</span>
  <span> you placed it onto your dresser before moving over to the door. You pulled it open, your heart skipping a beat in your chest, breath catching in your th</span>
  <span>roat, “hey sweetheart,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your brows furrowed in confusion, a low chuckle falling from his lips had your body shivering, “Buck, babe you told me to mee</span>
  <span>t you downstairs, was I late?” </span>
  <span>you</span>
  <span> questioned you</span>
  <span>r</span>
  <span> heart thumping heavily in your ear</span>
  <span>s.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was shaking his head,</span>
  <span> “I was just excited to see my best girl all dressed up for me, and I wanted to give you these,” he murmured producing your favorite bouquet of flowers from behind his back, how you had not noticed them was beyond you, but it could have been with how captivated you were by his smile</span>
  <span> that you hadn’t even thought to take a glance at the hand he had securely behind his back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Bucky, they’re beautiful,” you cooed leaning in to smell their</span>
  <span> fragrance.</span>
  <span> “I’ll need to get a vase to put them in,” you murmured locking eyes with him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He waved a hand at you, “nonsense doll, </span>
  <span>why waste anymore time, just leave them on your bed, and we can get them in some water later,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You raised a brow, “but Bucky-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His hand was reaching for yours, pulling you in closer to his,</span>
  <span> “promise doll as soon as we’re back I’ll get those in a vase for you, now come on we don’t have all night,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As much as you wanted to argue that you did</span>
  <span> have the time</span>
  <span>, you decided against it as you slipped from his hold going over to the bed to lay the flowers there and grab </span>
  <span>the rest of your things.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Making your way back over to him, his arms wrapped around you once more</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>He leaned in to press a kiss to your head as he led you down the hall. “You look beautiful baby, tonight’s going to be a night to remember,” he murmured, his words sending a shiver down your spine.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I really hope so.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The walk you were taking was all too familiar, would the events be similar to that time, would your night end in disappointment, like it did that night?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“here sweetheart, safety first,” Bucky grinned passing you your helmet. His grin faltered when he noticed the apprehension on your features. “You okay doll?” he questioned his own nerves rising, “you seem kind of out of it?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh god he should have just told you from the beginning.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head forcing a smile as you took the helmet from his hands, “m’fine, guess just feeling a little nervous is all,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky knew you were lying, could see it written all over your features that there was something bothering you, and he knew it all had to do with him. He didn’t hesitate to reach out to you, to wrap you up in his arms because he knew where your insecurities were lying the most, he knew you sensed his distance towards you. A hand cupped your cheek, while the other laid securely around your waist, “y/n, whatever it is your thinking, whatever it is your feeling, I promise you have nothing to worry about, I love you sweetheart, and tonight is about you and me, you have nothing to worry about,” he assured his fingers caressing your cheek, “i love you, and I don’t want you ever thinking otherwise.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your lips parted as you stared up at the man, “d-did you,” you shook your head, “what?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A low chuckle vibrated from deep within him, “I know you better than you think y/n,” he grinned pressing his head to yours, “and I know your worried about something, and its fine if you don’t want to tell me, because just like you respect my boundaries, I'm respecting yours, but just know that I love you, and that’s not going to change anytime soon, trust me,” a kiss was pressed to your head before his body was removing itself from yours. You watched him mount his bike, his hand stretched out towards you, “c’mon babe, there’s some places I want to show you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You were pressed up against Bucky’s back your arms fastened tightly around his middle.</span>
  
  <span>The sun, like a bashful youth kissed for the first time, glowed a peach-pink.</span>
  <span> The last of its rays shining brightly before giving way</span>
  <span> to the stars</span>
  <span> peeking out underneath </span>
  <span>the </span>
  <span>darkening night sky.</span>
  <span> The roads stretched out the farther Bucky took the two of you</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span> Bucky </span>
  <span>came to</span>
  <span> a stop,</span>
  
  <span>his hands gently </span>
  <span>running over</span>
  <span> yours. You slipped your hands from around his waist, carefully</span>
  <span> sliding yourself</span>
  <span> off the back of the bike. </span>
  <span>Pulling the </span>
  <span>helmet off you looked around the very secluded area Bucky had brought you </span>
  <span>once before.</span>
  <span> There’s </span>
  <span>still </span>
  <span>not a </span>
  <span>single </span>
  <span>street light in sight, the only glow of light </span>
  <span>is that of the </span>
  <span>illuminating moon and stars overhead. You’re </span>
  <span>still </span>
  <span>in awe of the beauty around you, </span>
  <span>just like that night there’s a specialness to the moment;</span>
  <span> you almost couldn’t bring yourself to look away</span>
  <span>, almost. A smile is pressed to</span>
  <span> your </span>
  <span>lips when</span>
  <span> you </span>
  <span>turn</span>
  <span> to face him, you couldn’t quiet pinpoint his expression, but the intensity of the way his eyes were staring </span>
  <span>you down has you knees wanting to give away</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A smile breaks out across his face, pearly whites gleaming in the moonlight, “c’mere, doll,”</span>
  
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your moving over to him, your hand sliding into his, a grin pulling at your face, “</span>
  <span>are you </span>
  <span>looking to talk </span>
  <span>or</span>
  <span> actually jump my bones?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s laughing as he pulls you in close his head falling to yours, “hop on and you’ll find out sweetheart,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Laughter is falling from your lips as he</span>
  <span> tug</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> on your hand help</span>
  <span>ing</span>
  <span> you lift your leg so your straddling the bike. Once you’re situated the best you can be, his hands are finding their way to your hips</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> cool and warm </span>
  <span>meeting</span>
  <span> your </span>
  <span>curves</span>
  <span>, a shiver rolls through you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s looking at you intently, his thumbs running over the smooth skin of your hips, “you know this wasn’t exactly how I had planned tonight, I was hoping to do things differently,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You can’t help to speak the words that had been on your mind for weeks now, “is that why you’ve been so distant?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“you could say that,” he sighed, “it's just I wanted things to be perfect, but I just-” his head fell.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You just what?” you questioned hands finding there way to his face to get him to look at you once more, “bucky being with you is enough for me, there would have been no better way to spend our anniversary than in your arms, you didn’t have to do anything over the top for me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s shaking his head a small smile pulling at his lips, “well then you're in for it tonight sweetheart,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your raising a brow at him, but you don’t get any further explanation as his phone begins to ring in the confines of his jacket. You watch as he reaches for it answering the call before he's bringing it up to his ear. You watch with interest as he hears whatever the other person tells him quietly on the line before he’s ending the call the phone slipping back into the confines of his pants.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You can see the nervousness creep into his features, “you ready to go to our last destination?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“you mean this wasn’t it?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s shaking his head, “we have one last stop, you up for the ride?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“with you,” you murmur leaning forward, “always,” you whisper pressing your lips to his.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You pull away a smile on both your faces, “good now turn around,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes go wide, “no,” you shake your head, “absolutely not, Bucky I am not sitting in the front,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you trust me?” he’s questioning you then.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I trust you,” you murmured heart racing in your chest.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then trust me,</span>
  <span> I’m right here with you babe</span>
  <span>,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Buck,” you whine</span>
  <span>, you really didn’t feel comfortable</span>
  <span>, “I </span>
  <span>barely drive one of these on my own time and feel comfortable I’m not sure how</span>
  <span>-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn around doll, I’ve got you,”</span>
  <span> and there was this look in his eyes that you couldn’t refuse</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Letting a puff of air leave your lips you gave in slipping off the b</span>
  <span>ike only to slip back on.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s handing you the helmet again as you get yourself adjusted, “I’ve got you forever,” he breathes into the air as his arms go around your waist the engine roaring to life beneath you. There’s an indescribable feeling settling in your chest, as you drive the two of you to your last stop for the night, its invigorating is what it is. You feel whole, like the two of you have become one in this moment alone, you’re high off of it. Bucky continues to guide you down the darkened streets, but you can’t help but to become confused when you drive through blocks filled with quiet homes. Had you and Bucky shared a moment here that you had forgotten about? You were only growing more confused as he had you pull into a driveway, a warmly lit two story home sitting before you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky was sliding off the back before you even had the bike parked, your hands came up slowly to peel off your helmet. It seemed the home before you looked even more grand with the helmet off, tearing your eyes away from the home, you looked over to Bucky, his hand stretched out and waiting. Taking his hand, you slipped from the bike his other hand taking hold of your helmet as he pulled you forward.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“uh Bucky, what are we doing here,” you questioned, “</span>
  <span>this is someone’s house</span>
  <span>,” because it has to be “</span>
  <span>isn’t this someone's house?”</span>
  <span> you’re getting nervous.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <span>didn’t help your growing nerves </span>
  <span>as he </span>
  <span>stayed quiet </span>
  <span>leading</span>
  <span> you up the pathway, stopping the two of you momentarily in the doorway, </span>
  <span>while</span>
  <span> he fished something from his pockets. There was a jingling of keys as he moved to unlock the door, he turned to you then, nervous laughter spilling from his lips, “this is someone's house,” he murmured as his hands pushed down on the doorknob. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes widened</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>“what</span>
  <span>?!” You hissed</span>
  <span> quietly,</span>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <span>then what </span>
  <span>are we doing here Buck we sh-?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“it's ours</span>
  <span>,” he cut you off.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your breath is catching in your throat as he swings the door open</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>“this,” Bucky speaks up gesturing to the home, “is why I’ve been distant doll</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>I know this is a huge step, but we’ve been </span>
  <span>with each other since we started this whole thing a year ago, and well-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You’re throwing yourself at him then, his back colliding into the open doorway. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Buck,” you murmur into his chest, “here you had me thinking the worse,” you added as you pulled away to look at him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“His hand comes to cup your cheek, “I’m sorry doll,</span>
  <span> I should have told you</span>
  <span>” he murmured finger running over your cheek, </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>i was just worried that </span>
  <span>I might be moving us too quick, I mean this isn’t exactly an apartment babe, this is a house, our house</span>
  <span>, a house for me and you,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckled through tears, “</span>
  <span>Bucky </span>
  <span>I </span>
  <span>love you, I would have never thought we were moving too fast if this is something you wanted with me, because I want everything with you, I want it all, if it’s with you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s pulling you in then, your lips meeting feverishly with his as he pulls you into the home</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> his feet kicking the door closed.</span>
  <span> Your laughing into his lips as he pushes you further into the home, </span>
  <span>the back of your legs hitting what you could only presume was </span>
  <span>a couch.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your falling with him onto the cushioned sofa his body covering yours.</span>
  <span> “Bucky, you need to show me the home,</span>
  <span> I want to see our home</span>
  <span>” you laughed breathlessly, his lips finding those sweet spots on your neck.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise I’ll show you around later doll, been wanting to get my hands on you since </span>
  <span>I had you on that bike,” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Buck,” you whined, your back arching under his touch as his hands worked your shirt off.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His lips are trailing down your neck, between the valley of your breasts</span>
  <span> where he stops to lick at the skin there, “do you really want me to stop</span>
  <span>,” he murmurs licking a strip of your skin, his warm breath causing goosebumps to arise on your cooled skin.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Extra </span>
  <span>coolness</span>
  <span> is added to your heated body</span>
  
  <span>as</span>
  <span> his left hand trail</span>
  <span>s </span>
  <span>up your stomach body arching with it, </span>
  <span>he </span>
  <span>stops </span>
  <span>just </span>
  <span>along the swell of your breast. His thumb reach</span>
  <span>ing</span>
  <span> out</span>
  <span> to</span>
  <span> slid</span>
  <span>e</span>
  <span> into the fabric of your </span>
  <span>black lace </span>
  <span>bra, gliding over </span>
  <span>your</span>
  <span> harden</span>
  <span>ing </span>
  <span>nipple, heat pool</span>
  <span>ing</span>
  <span> between your legs. A breathy moan falls from your lips at the sensation, Bucky chuckles lowly, warmth breath fanning across your dampened skin</span>
  <span>, “you don’t want me to stop do you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A shake of your head</span>
  <span> and the word “no”</span>
  
  
  <span>has his hand moving away</span>
  <span> from your breast,</span>
  <span> fingers trailing down your skin</span>
  <span>. You </span>
  <span>suck in a breath</span>
  <span> -</span>
  <span> it always felt like the first time with him</span>
  <span> - </span>
  <span>his hand hover</span>
  <span>s just </span>
  <span>over the top of your jeans, metal fingers </span>
  <span>working </span>
  <span>gently to </span>
  <span>pop open the button</span>
  <span>, the zipper falling open with it.</span>
  <span> His hand flattens against your body dipping into your jeans, fingers cupping you through your dampened underwear, a moan falls from your lips as he presses a single digit into your folds, wetting the fabric of your panties more.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A low moan falls from your lips, your hips rolling into his hand</span>
  <span>, eyes slipping shut.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky grins against your </span>
  <span>skin</span>
  <span>, his lips gliding up till they’re right by your ear, “</span>
  <span>we’re going to christen every inch of this house doll</span>
  <span>,” he whispers, “i </span>
  <span>want to take  you on every surface</span>
  <span>,” he husks, “to have you </span>
  <span>begging,a</span>
  <span> moaning mess under me.” he breathes teeth nipping at your ear.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck</span>
  <span> please</span>
  <span>,” you </span>
  <span>moan</span>
  <span> back arching off of the</span>
  <span> cushion. </span>
  <span>Bucky presses his hand down harder against you stilling your hips. He pulls his face away from your neck his eyes holding yours, “</span>
  <span>you’d like that, wouldn’t you baby, like me to fuck you</span>
  <span>.” He whispers, you swallow</span>
  <span>, tongue running over your lower lip</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span> You</span>
  <span>r</span>
  <span> suck</span>
  <span>ing</span>
  <span> in a breath as his fingers push your panties to the side, his index finger finding it’s way into your dampened folds. The sensation alone has a breathy “Bucky” falling from your lips followed by a broken moan as his finger grazes your clit.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers work over your clit</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> your body writhing under his hand, broken desperate moans falling from your lips. A whine leaves your lips as Bucky tears his hand from your underwear, “Bucky </span>
  <span>no, please</span>
  <span>,” you moan</span>
  <span> hips chasing his hand.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles </span>
  <span>lowly, the sound making your </span>
  <span>thighs clench</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>“don’t worry doll, l’m going to make </span>
  <span>you feel good.” He whispers ducking down to press his lips to yours. </span>
  <span>He pulls away much too quickly, your</span>
  <span> lips chas</span>
  <span>ing</span>
  <span> his as they find their way back to your neck. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He licks, sucks, and nips at your </span>
  <span>heated </span>
  <span>skin </span>
  <span>as he trails</span>
  <span> down your body. </span>
  <span>Like his fingers he makes his way from</span>
  <span> your neck, down the valley of your breast till he’s reaching the top of your jeans. You watch him pull away from you leaning back on his feet as his hands reach down pulling on your jeans till your able to kick them off the rest of the way for him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s </span>
  <span>adjusting himself on the floor</span>
  <span>, his hands pulling on your thighs as he </span>
  <span>adjust</span>
  <span> you </span>
  <span>on</span>
  <span> the edge of the</span>
  <span> couch</span>
  <span>, your legs spread for him</span>
  <span>. He </span>
  <span>scoots in closer; his </span>
  <span>head lowering</span>
  <span> between your thighs</span>
  <span>, his warm breath fan</span>
  <span>ning</span>
  <span> across your mound, a shiver roll</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> through you. </span>
  <span>A </span>
  <span>loud moan </span>
  <span>falls from your mouth, “that’s right baby, be as loud as you want, let me hear you</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> he grunts,</span>
  <span> his mouth press</span>
  <span>ing </span>
  <span>harshly against your cotton covered pussy, </span>
  <span>his tongue presses into you, the cotton rubbing against your aching clit.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Buck</span>
  <span>, fuck</span>
  <span>,” you gasp body arching off of the bed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs lowly, tongue still running over your covered mound, he gazes up at you from between your legs, “</span>
  <span>there’s no one around baby, it’s just you and me, and these walls are thick, so please baby, be as loud as you want</span>
  <span>.” </span>
  <span>Another</span>
  <span> moan rip</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> through you</span>
  <span> at</span>
  <span> Bucky’s</span>
  <span> words</span>
  <span>,</span>
  
  <span>your</span>
  <span> hand </span>
  <span>reach</span>
  <span>ing</span>
  <span> down to tangle in his hair as he continues his assault on your sensitive </span>
  <span>skin</span>
  <span>. His thumb </span>
  <span>is</span>
  <span> joinin</span>
  <span>g his mouth as he presses it</span>
  
  <span>into you,</span>
  <span> the digit</span>
  <span> rubbing against your aching clit, the fabric of your panties dragging deliciously against it. Your </span>
  <span>toes curl</span>
  <span>, your body writhing on the </span>
  <span>couch</span>
  <span>. He glances up at you from where he’s perched between your legs, his eyes darkening, “</span>
  <span>you going to cum for me sweetheart, going to cum for me like this</span>
  <span>.” He questions his breath ghosting over you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A breathy “yes” falls from your lips, your body is buzzing with the need for release the teasing too much</span>
  <span>, you need to feel him. </span>
  <span>Bucky continues to nip and suck at your sensitive skin, thumb working faster against your clit. “Fuck,” you gasp , “please Bucky,” you plead, “please,” you beg. Your desperate for him, for the need of release. His thumb pushes into you harder, working over you faster, his lips latching onto you skin sucking. A chant of his name falls from your lips as your orgasm takes you by surprise back arching off the </span>
  <span>cushion</span>
  <span>, your fingers tightening in his hair.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky barley gives you a second to catch your breath before he’s moving, his hands gripping the middle of your panties, ripping them down the middle.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky </span>
  <span>stop tipping my favorite </span>
  <span>underwear</span>
  <span>,”</span>
  <span> you whine.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s</span>
  <span> pressing against you again, his face presses in close, </span>
  <span>“I’ll buy you some new ones baby,” he murmurs, </span>
  <span>his tongue peeking out to press against your folds. His tongue dips in dragging across your entrance till he’s flicking up against your clit, the tip of his tongue circling it. Your chest heaves</span>
  <span> “you better</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span>” is your breathy reply, </span>
  <span>your thighs clenching around his head from the pleasure surging through you.  Bucky </span>
  <span>takes a hold of </span>
  <span> your thighs </span>
  <span>hands </span>
  <span>pushing them open, spreading you out for him, your back arches, breast pushing into the cooled air as his tongue flicks teasingly in and out of your soaked folds.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your fingers </span>
  <span>flatten, searching for anything to grab ahold. </span>
  <span>His mouth works over you, taking you higher, he’s alternating between your clit and your dripping entrance.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky fuck,” you moan, “please.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He continues to work you over, moans of pleasure falling from his lips, the vibrations leaving you quaking in his hold. Your fingers find their way into his hair, your eyes glancing down at him the sight alone leaving you a breathless mess. He glances up his ocean grey eyes connecting with yours, you weren’t sure it was possible but they seemingly darkened more as he pushed you closer to release. His arms wrap around your spread thighs pulling you into him more, his lips work faster, tongue gliding quicker as he works you over. A loud moan falls from your lips as he quickens the pace, his name falling from your lips in a silent prayer as your grind  up against his mouth. A moan catches in your throat, his lips finding your clit as he sucks harshly, his tongue working over it with quick strokes. Your pussy clenches, body heaving as the intense pleasure washes over you. Bucky doesn’t stop as he works you through your orgasm his tongue continuously flicking over you, dipping into you to suck up your juices. Your vision goes white as you clench around him fingers pulling at his hair.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck,” you choke out thighs trembling as you wind down, Bucky chuckles as he moves up your body kissing up your sweat slicked skin. He looms over you eyes hooded with lust, a small smile on his glistening lips. Your hands come up wrapping themselves around the back of his neck pulling him down to you. Your lips press against his, a groan falling from your lips as you taste yourself on his sinful tongue.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls away to work his own clothes off</span>
  <span>, you take the time to watch not only him, but to get glances of the house behind his sculpted body. You don’t have much time to actually take in your new home because he’s moving in again, his hands</span>
  
  <span>pushing</span>
  <span> your thighs</span>
  <span> further</span>
  <span> apart</span>
  <span> as</span>
  <span> he settles between them</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
  <span>You watch through lust filled eyes as he </span>
  <span>grip</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> his cock in hand</span>
  <span> running </span>
  <span>it through your folds teasingly before he’s pressing in, a slow delicious burn that</span>
  <span> has a shiver rolling </span>
  <span>hrough</span>
  <span> your spine. Bucky leans down his forehead pressing down onto yours, breathing each other in as he rolls his hips into you. His cock </span>
  <span>dragging </span>
  <span>in and out of you</span>
  
  <span>at a slow toe curling pace. Your body writhes against him, your heels digging into his ass to press him </span>
  <span>closer to you, </span>
  <span>you need to feel him, you want to feel him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky changes the angle; unwrapping your legs,  he hauls one over his shoulder the other gripped tightly in his hand as he spreads you out, the angle driving him impossibly deeper, a gasp catches </span>
  <span>in </span>
  <span>your throat, “fuck,” you moan, “fuck right there.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>That’s it sweetheart, fuck just like that, let me feel you cum for me</span>
  <span>.” He grunts his thrust jarring you</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A few more hard thrusts and his thumb sweeping over your clit has you shouting out his name in a breathy moan. Your back arches, thighs trembling as the waves of pleasure wash over you. Bucky continues to push into you, dragging out your orgasm as his takes over, your name tumbling from his lips as he crashes into you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky slumps forward his face falling into your neck as he takes in a shuddering breath. “Fuck,” he grunts</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You can’t help but giggle beneath him, your mind falling into a pleasure</span>
  <span>d</span>
  <span> state of disbelief, “I can’t believe we’re home,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His head picks up then a a bright grin on his lips, “welcome home,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>More laughter falls from your lips as your hands pull him down to you, your lips finding his, “will you show me the rest of our house now?” You grinned into his lips.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you like to see first?” He murmurs</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> his grinding into yours, cock half hard.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky,” you whine, head falling to the couch</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking we could start in the master bedroom and work our way around.” He grins nipping at your skin.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Proposing 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky is the first to wake, like he is every morning, except this morning is different; rather than waking you, he wants to enjoy you like he does every morning. To see the fresh morning rays light up your beauty, to feel the softness of your skin beneath his fingers from where you lay atop his chest. He finds it funny to think if he had continued to play down his feelings as just wanting to experiment new things with you that he wouldn’t be here in this bed, in the home he now shared with you. You’ve completely turned his world around, giving him something he never wanted to give up. He didn’t want to imagine a world without you, couldn’t even bring himself to fathom it, because now that he had a taste of you, he didn’t want to think of a world without you, a world where he would be incomplete.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re staring.” came your sleepy voice.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced down at you, your head still perched on his chest, eyes peacefully closed, “can’t help it doll,” he murmured, “I have quite the view,” he leaned down placing a kiss to your head, the sweet scent of your shampoo hitting his nose.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have a better view,” you spoke up, words slightly muffled from where your lips pressed to his naked chest.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles lowly, his chest vibrating beneath you, “you know for someone who is always calling me insatiable, you’re slowly creeping up to that status babe.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tired eyes look up at him, your head perched on his chest, a sleepy smile tugging at your lips, “It’s really not my fault, had you not been so insatiable, and eager to please your girl, I wouldn’t be expecting it every morning,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A grin pulls at his lips, one that has your heart clenching in your chest because you love him so much,” is that so,” he questions arms wrapping themselves around you as he squeezes you to him, “have I really made you crave me every morning.” he murmured arms sliding down your back, hands grabbing a firm grip on your ass.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You see,” you giggle, “you see what you’re doing, I'm not the one at fault here,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He leans in then, his lips hovering just above yours, “and what am I doing baby?” he questions voice dropping to a low rumble, one that has a shiver rolling through you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your teeth bite at your lower lip, “why don’t you find out.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A growl is falling from his lips as he flips the two of you, your back meeting the cooled sheets of your side. His hands trail down your body, goosebumps arising in his trail down your soft skin. You suck in a breath when his hands cup your heat, index finger pushing your panties into your slick heat.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky please,” you plead into the early morning.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His body covers yours, metal finger pressing to your lips, “i got you baby, I'm going to take real good care of my girl,” he murmurs his body slipping down yours</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> lips tasting every inch of your skin.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s that same morning after he’s thoroughly fucked you into the cooling sheets. That he thinks it’s time, he knows no one could possibly bring him the happiness that you bring him, nor does he think there is anyone else out there he’d rather have by his side for the rest of his days, especially if he has a say, and oh does he have a </span>
  <span>say.</span>
  <span> He’s prepared, has been prepared since he first went house hunting with Sam and Steve, it was during that time, that Steve had jokingly brought up buying you a ring “you're already moving in with her I think </span>
  <span>it's</span>
  <span> time you popped the question.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was meant to be taken as a joke and in that moment that Steve had said that, it had been, they had all laughed about it as they made their way into the office to do the closing. The more he sat and thought on it, the more Steve’s words had reverberated within him, and made him question if maybe it was time, </span>
  <span>surely</span>
  <span> he wouldn’t do it right away, but when he felt the time was </span>
  <span>right,</span>
  <span> he could at least be prepared.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So</span>
  <span> he spent his mornings looking through various shops looking for the perfect one, and it had been the morning of your one-year anniversary that he had finally found the perfect one, the one he knew was meant for you. It all seemed so perfect, he almost proposed to you on the steps of your new home, but he knew it wasn’t the time, he needed it to be perfect.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The first time he tries to get the words out is that evening, he </span>
  <span>know</span>
  <span> it isn’t the right time but he can’t help but to think you look absolutely ethereal in his </span>
  <span>button down</span>
  <span> shirt in the kitchen of your open concept home, the evening rays setting a warm glow around your swaying form. The kitchen had become your favorite place, you were always in here baking goodies, and he loved that about you, loved how peaceful you looked. He’s quite as he makes his way over to you, fingers picking up the simple band you always wore on one of your fingers.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> He wants to see your reaction; so, he falls to one knee on the flour filled floor, calling your name ever so softly a grin pulling at his lips as you turn, you freeze cookie dough spoon midair “J-James, baby what are you doing?” and he loves how you sound nervous eyes flitting from him to the ring, then back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Every morning reminds me of all the wrong dreams I had been chasing all my life until I found the right one,” he pauses, “and that was you, </span>
  <span>whattdya</span>
  <span> say doll, Marry Me?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky I-I don’t know what to say,” you murmur but then your glancing down at the ring, really looking at this time, and laughter spills from your lips, a glow taking over your features, as your body relaxes, “Oh Bucky,” you coo as you pull him up from his feet, he takes the time to slip the ring onto your finger, both of you laughing in the comfort and </span>
  <span>quietness</span>
  <span> of your kitchen. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that a yes,” he chuckles pulling you in close.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your shaking your head, your hair framing your face, “</span>
  <span>M’sorry</span>
  <span> babe but I'll have to decline,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“oh, come on babe, there was a ring and everything, I was on my knee for you, how could you say no, I thought what we had was real” and </span>
  <span>he's</span>
  <span> pouting, actually pouting</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your laughing again as your arms weave around his neck, fingers playing with the long strands of hair at the nape of his neck.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“a ring that you found on the countertop might I add,” you murmured nose brushing against his, “and what we have is very real, but there’s more to proposing to someone then getting down on one knee,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>so</span>
  <span> then it’s a maybe,” he questions as you pull away from him, and he watches as you move over to the stove, getting a view of your panty clad ass. You turn your head to face him, a smile pulling at your lips, “well it’s not a no,” and he’ll take that he thinks as he moves over to you, strong hands grasping at your hips as he grinds himself into you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The second time Bucky think it’s the perfect time, is a few weeks later, the two of you are lounging in the living room, warm light from your lamps illuminates the room as the two of you attempt to watch the film playing. Since that first evening Bucky now carries the velvet box in the pockets of his pants, his argument for it </span>
  <em>
    <span>anytime could be the right time when it's with you. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your voice pulls him from his thoughts as he's shaken from his daydream like state, “the ring Christian gives ana is absolutely gorgeous don’t you think Buck,” you turn your head to look up at him from where your perched on the floor.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You find his eyes already on yours, "were you even paying attention?” you huffed.</span>
  
</p><p><span>He shakes his head, “buck,” you whine, “you better start paying attention because I'm not going to fill you in.” you mutter as you turn your attention back to the film. How can he though when he’s so captivated by you, the film has nothing on the beauty that you bring. So he slides to the floor unbeknownst to you, again he finds himself on his knee a grin pulling at his face because you truly are the most beautiful thing in his life, and he thinks back to what Sam said about hiding his feelings for you and he wish he hadn't, he could have been in this euphoric state so much sooner. You sense him next to you and you turn your head to face him, brow raised in suspicion of his posture, “buck,” you murmur drawing out his name, “what are you doing?”</span> <br/> <br/><span>“you're the star that twinkles at night, the breeze that makes things feel right, you're the sunshine that drives the blues away the beat that makes my heart beat every day,” a pause “will you marry me?”</span></p><p>
  <span>Your fingers are grasping at his chin, thumb running over the stubble of his beard, "you're lucky your cute,” and then your eyes are turning away, back to the film.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“y/n,” he tries, fingers grasping at your face turning you back to him, “baby I was being serious, marry me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your laughing, “baby I'm sure you want to marry me,” you murmur your own hands grasping his face, “but I don’t know how you plan to do so without a ring, I told you, proposing is more than just getting on your knee,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth falls open but its smushed from your hold on his cheeks, “but I have the ring,” he grunts.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your pulling on his face, your lips falling to his, “and I'm sure of that too, but right now I need you to watch this movie, and then after that,” you murmur voice dipping, “I'm going to need you to take care of me in the bedroom,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes darken pants feeling a little tighter, little heavier at your words, “is that so?” he questions.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your nodding your head, as you lean in again, your tongue running over his bottom lip, “yes, now pay attention.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The third time Bucky thinks it’s the perfect time is months later in the back of the Quinjet, he's bruised and battered, his bloodied hand holding yours where its pressed to his side.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s he doing,” he hears Steve yell from the front.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looks to your worried expression, “he’s bleeding more than usual Steve,” you shout back nerves frayed, how much longer?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“30 minutes out!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“fuck,” you grunt, hand pressing into his side harder.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“sweetheart, I'm going to be alright, this is like a walk in the park,” he grunts when you press harder.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“like hell it is Barnes, I swear once we get you cleared, I'm going to give you my own version of hell, why would you do that Buck, why did you jump in front of that damn bullet!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“doll I'm in this for the long ride, I'm here to make you and smile, I’m here to stand by you at every corner, I'm here to go on the journey of life with you, till the end of time, I'm here now, I’m here forever, will you marry me?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your laughing through your tears, your lips pressing to his, “is that a yes,” he chuckles breathlessly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your shaking your head, “if you think you taking a bullet for me is going to have me saying yes,” a pause, “you’d be right, but save that proposal for another time when you’re not bleeding out, and you can actually get down on one knee for me,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s grinning, “but I thought you said proposing is more than just getting on one knee.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your smacking at his shoulder, “You know what I mean Buck, you lean your head on his, “ask me again, ask me when we’re at home,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The fourth time Bucky asks it’s a week later and he's fresh out of the medical bay, he’s leaning on you for support as you pull him up the steps of your home. “Stay right there,” you murmur as you got to unlock the door. It’s just you unlocking the door to your home but then he remembers what you said to him on the </span>
  <span>quinjet</span>
  <span>, and he thinks maybe it's time, the ring is in his bag, and you did say for him to ask you when your were home, it had to be time. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So</span>
  <span> he drops to his knee, and a gasp falls from your lips as you whip around to his fallen form, “bucky,” you shriek your hands reaching for him, but he’s stopping you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“doll I guarantee there will be tough times, I guarantee that at some point one or both of us is going to want to get out of this thing, but I also guarantee that if I don’t ask you to be mine I'll regret it for the rest of my life, because I know in my heart you’re the only one for me,” he pauses giving you a toothy smile, “what do you say to making me the happiest man alive, will you marry me?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your smiling despite the shake to your head, he watches as you lean down to his level, your hands grasping his face, fingers curling in his hair, “bucky there’s more to proposing then just getting on your knee.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s laughing head, falling back as he groans, “but you said to ask you when we got home, I figured there wouldn’t be a better time, besides you’ve technically rejected all my other proposals.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky there’s more to proposing then just falling to your knee, aside from a missing ring, you need to make sure the time is right,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His brows furrow, “doll the time is always per-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“perfect for </span>
  <span>you</span>
  <span> Buck, the time has to be perfect for you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The fifth time Bucky asks you is on your second anniversary, there were many times over the past month leading up to this day that he still would drop to his knee for you and ask you the very same question he had before, and each time your answer had been the same, he was hoping tonight might go a little different, hell he was praying that it did.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve and Sam had assured him everything would be fine, and they continued to assure him as the night had passed. The two of you had decided, well more like he had decided to do things differently on your anniversary night. You had invited all your closest friends over for a small get together, Bucky using an excuse of wanting to show off your new home, and he was grateful you had taken the bait, even agreeing that it had been too long since you had seen the others. It was all going off with a hitch, everything was going as planned, everything was perfect, except for the fact that he couldn’t find the perfect moment. His nerves were growing, and he was beginning to grow weary that there would never be a perfect time, and the box sitting in his pants felt heavier and heavier as each second ticked him by.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was standing on the back porch watching the get together happen before him, his breath catching in his throat when he sees you coming towards him, the brightest smile on your face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“was wondering where you got off too,” you spoke up as you climbed the steps to him, “thought you were supposed to be spending out anniversary wrapped around me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s tugging on your hand as he pulls you in close, “that was my plan, and it still is but I just got a few things on my mind is all doll,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your face morphs into one of concern, “what’s going on babe, do you want me to cut the night short, send everyone home?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s shaking his head, he doesn’t think there will ever be a perfect time, but was there ever a perfect time to do this?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“buck, babe seriously what is it, you’re starting to worry me a little bit here.” you laughed lightly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You told me to find the perfect time for me, well I'm beginning to think there really isn’t ever a perfect time,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your brows furrow in confusion, “Bucky what are you?” the words die in your throat as he drops to his knee.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Laughter falls from your lips, unbeknownst to you getting the attention of the others, it’s the perfect time.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky get up before someone gets the wrong idea, or they get too excited,” you laugh reaching for his hands, but he’s pushing them away as he digs for the velvet box in his pants.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your hands stop as you catch sight of the velvet box, your body stumbling slightly, “Bucky,” it almost sounds like a warning.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“sweetheart, you asked me to find the perfect time, and if I'm being honest anytime with you is the perfect time,” a breath, “</span>
  <span>I've</span>
  <span> been meaning to do this for </span>
  <span>a while</span>
  <span> now, hell I have been doing this for a while, but each time you told me it took more than just dropping to my knee, so I came prepared,” teary laughter fell from your lips as your vision blurred slightly, “</span>
  <span>i</span>
  <span> finally have the ring, but I also thought you would like to have those closest to you around for this,” he watches you look around your gathering friends before your eyes are falling back to his, “sweetheart, I've never know quite a love like yours, there’s just something so special about you, that I just can’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else but you, Every day that is spent in your presence is a day filled with joy and happiness and I want that for the rest of my days,” a pause, “</span>
  <span>i</span>
  <span> want you for the rest of my days, so honey, I hope I came prepared enough tonight, because I really am hoping you’ll make me the happiest man alive and say yes, sweetheart will you marry me,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And he waits with baited breath, because your choking back a sob, and man does he hate to see you cry, but he can’t help it when his own eyes well up when your nodding your head </span>
  <span>vigorously</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>of course,</span>
  <span> I will,” you reply through your tears.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He almost doesn’t catch you answer, because it takes him by surprise, but when it catches up to him that you actually said </span>
  <span>yes,</span>
  <span> he’s jumping to his feet, arms going around you as he catches you in his embrace.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I</span>
  <span> love you so much sweetheart, so fucking much,” he breathes into your hair.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your pulling away from him only to pull him back in to a deep kiss, one he breaks so that he can properly slide the ring onto your finger.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“it’s so beautiful Bucky,” you murmur looking from the ring to him, and he can’t help himself, “better than the one Christian gave Ana?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your laughing then as your friends draw in closer to congratulate the two of you, “it’s perfect,” you murmur leaning in to press your lips to his.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Here's To Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How are you feeling, you still with me?” Natasha questioned giving your exposed shoulder a squeeze as she appeared behind you in the mirror you were currently sat at.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“like I'm about to throw up and cry all at the same time,” you replied through a teary smile.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha laughed, her arms wrapping around you from behind, careful not to jostle your pinned hair, “you’re already crying you sap, as for the throwing up please save it for after the vows.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Natasha!” you laughed patting under your eyes, your hands squeezing her arms where she held you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed a kiss to the side of your head, “it’s okay to be nervous,” she murmured fingers rubbing at your exposed skin, “but just think about it, you’re marrying the man you love in just a few minutes.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A shaky breath was leaving your lips at her words, your eyes watering once more, “oh y/n, babe,” Natasha pleaded, “please don’t cry, you’re going to make me cry too!” she grunted her arms falling away from you as she fanned at her eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Natasha Romanoff if you cry, you’ll only make me cry harder!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A choked laugh falls from her lip as she tugs at your hand pulling you up, her arms encircling your body as she pulls you in so close, “I’m over the moon for you and Bucky, there’s no one as deserving of this as the two of you.” at her words you squeeze her a little tighter.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“thank you for being by my side for this moment, it means so much to me that you’re going to be right up there with me,” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She pulls away from you slightly to get a look at you, “there is nowhere else I'd rather be.” she smiles hands leaving you to wipe under her eyes. “look at what you’ve done,” she laughs through a few tears, “you’ve made me soft.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your pulling her in for a tighter hug, the two of you swaying slightly, “look at us a couple of saps,” you giggled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If someone were to look at us </span>
  <span>now</span>
  <span> they would never think we’re trained assassins,” she teased.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before you could reply to her teasing comment a knock sounded just outside the grand French doors. Natasha and you shared a look before she </span>
  <span>was</span>
  <span> pulling herself away from you to make her way over to the door. You watched off to the side as she opened the door the slightest, single crack to peek out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“oh no,” you heard her say, and you raised a brow at her tone, “no Barnes, you go back to your room, I am not letting you see her, you’ll see her when she walks down the aisle,” you heart skipped a beat in your chest at the sound of his name.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You heard Bucky groan, Natasha laughing lightly from where she stood guard at</span>
  <span> the door, “just want to talk to her, I won’t even look, </span>
  <span>She</span>
  <span> can stand behind the door with it slightly cracked</span>
  <span>, please.” </span>
  <span>Your breath caught in your throat at his plea and you swore your eyes began to water once more.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha looked over to </span>
  <span>you</span>
  <span> brow raised in question, and you found yourself nodding your head, feet leading you to the door. Pressing yourself against the wood </span>
  <span>Natasha spoke up, “5 minutes tops and then you need to go Barnes</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span>” </span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span>he warned pointing a finger through the door.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>That’s fine.”</span>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha was moving out of the way then, “five minutes you two, and no more, you’re due down the aisle soon,” she calls out over her shoulder. Your pressed up against the door manicured fingers </span>
  <span>laying</span>
  <span> flat against the wood. You felt the door push against your fingers as Bucky’s hand appeared through the crack. A warm smile tugged at your lips as you brought a hand up to intertwine with his through the door.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>don’t tell me you’re here because you got cold feet Barnes because I'm sorry to say but you’re a little too late for cold feet.” you teased a smile pulling at your painted lips. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A low chuckle sounds on the other side of the door one that has you shivering in anticipation to finally see him waiting for you down the aisle, “</span>
  <span>s’nothing</span>
  <span> like that doll, I promise by the end of the day you’ll have my last name, just really needed to let you know I love you.” he murmured.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“and that couldn’t wait for when she met you at the alter?” Natasha called out a grin parting her lips when you turned to scold her. Natasha raised her hands before turning back to the mirror where she had been adjusting her makeup. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too James,” you replied giving his hand a squeeze. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t wait to see you sweetheart, I-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only been a day Barnes!” Nat cut him off.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Natasha!” you scolded. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Laughter filled the area both inside and outside the door, “anyway darlin, just wanted to tell you I love you, I have no cold feet, and I can’t wait to say I do to you, and the rest of our life together.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes flooded with tears, your heart constricting in your chest, “I love you too Buck, here’s to the rest of forever in just a bit.” you murmured giving his hand another squeeze. How badly you wanted to just rip the door open and fall into the arms of your lover.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“god sweetheart, you have no idea how much I just want to push open this door and pull you into my arms,” how badly you wanted the same thing. You could feel yourself squeeze his hand a little tighter, almost as if warning him. “sorry doll, just miss you so damn much,” you missed him too.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha appeared at your side, her hand falling to your shoulder, “it’s time,” she mouthed, you nodded.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She peeked her head through the crack widening it more, “Sorry Barnes but your time is up, you’re needed at the alter lover boy, we’ll be seeing you very soon."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky gave your hand one more squeeze, a last “</span>
  <span>i</span>
  <span> love you,” before he was removing himself from you, his feet taking him down to the reception area.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Closing the door fully Natasha turned to you, “oh y/n </span>
  <span>you</span>
  <span> big sap,” she chuckled, looking at the several tears rolling down your cheeks, “you’re making me regret letting him talk to you,” she warned running a tissue under your eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>m’sorry</span>
  <span>,” Nat you chuckled tearily, “just didn’t think I would ever be he</span>
  <span>re</span>
  <span>, especially with Bucky, it all seems surreal how this all began.” And it really was surreal when you thought about it, when you thought what the two of you had gone through to get here, to really think about everything that started all this, what would have happened if he hadn’t found your laptop, hadn’t found out what you do, what you still do as a pastime.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly y/n, the only two who didn’t see this coming was probably you and Barnes, all of us could see how taken the two of you were from the very beginning so seeing this day happen it doesn’t surprise any of us.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You went to respond to her, but another knock was sounding at the door, holding a finger up to you, she opened the door a crack, “Everything's ready, whenever the two of you are ready to come out we’ll be waiting,” you heard Sam’s voice call through the door.</span>
  
</p><p><span>You didn’t hear Nat’s reply as she shut the door again, hands still on the wood, her eyes on you, “It’s time, you ready?” she questioned with a warm smile. Your heart fluttered wildly in your chest, the butterflies erupting in your stomach threatening to make their escape. It was time, you were finally going to marry Bucky, the year you had given yourself had finally ticked all the way down. The days, hours, minutes, seconds had finally passed you. It was time.</span> <br/> <br/><span>The next minute that passed you was almost a blur, Natasha’s hands laced in yours as she led you down the porcelain hallway, the wooden doors at the end of the room drawing closer and closer. You heart was beating in your ears by the time you reached them, Natasha appeared in front of you, “deep breaths y/n, this is it, are you ready to become Mrs. Barnes?” she questioned softly. You nodded your head numbly, as her delicate fingers traced over your face.</span></p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to be right behind you, then right by your side if you need me the rest of the time, I'm going to push open these doors now once you hear the music play start walking, try not to faint on me, not sure I could catch you and this dress in these heels” she teased. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You held your breath as you watched her push open the door, her hands giving yours one last squeeze as she moved behind you. The music seeped through the room, your feet moving on their own, as you moved forward. All eyes were on you, as you walked down the petaled aisle, Natasha behind you, hands on your train. Your eyes sought him out the closer you got, your knees nearly buckling when they finally fell on him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was wearing all black, his long locks slicked back into a low bun, fingers clasped in the front of him, a wide smile on his face despite the tears threatening to spill over. You watched as he leaned back a little the farther you got, Steve patting him on the shoulder as the first tear fell from his eyes, his hands coming to his mouth as you closed the distance between you. His hands were immediately reaching for yours as he pulled you in the rest of the way. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“you are a dream sweetheart look at you,” he murmured, voice cracking from his tears, </span>
  <span>“you</span>
  <span> think we could just skip to the I do’s I would really like to kiss you right now.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckled pulling your hands from his as you fanned at your eyes, you would not cry, “as much as I'd like to kiss you, I really want to take your last name first,” you grinned. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>More tears pulled at his eyes, “I really am the luckiest man alive,” another chuckle fell from your lips as you wiped under his eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we ready to begin the ceremony?” the officiant questioned, you and Bucky nodded eyes locked on each other.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“right,” he hummed as he cleared his throat, “We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life’s greatest moments, and to cherish the words which shall unite James Barnes and Y/N Y/L/N in marriage. The officiants words were drowned out as your eyes looked over Bucky’s features, nothing else mattered than this moment except you and him. You watched his lips move softly the words ‘I love you’ falling from his lips, your hands squeezing his. Bucky was squeezing your hands back in turn when the officiants words rang louder, “The bride and groom have a few words to share.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The officiant was turning to Bucky, “would you like to share your words first?”  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky gave a wordless nod, before he was turning back to you, his hands held yours tighter as he moved in closer, he took in a breath composing himself. “Y/n I tell you this every day, but what better day to repeat it then today. You are the love of my life, my best friend, my lover, my inspiration. You make the bad days better and you make me better. I promise to love you unconditionally through thick and thin and sickness and health. I promise to tell you I love you every single day for the rest of our lives. I promise that as we adventure through the rest of our lives together, I'll always be by your side celebrating with you. I will always put you first and give you my absolute best for the rest of my days.” Steve then moves up from behind Steve passing him your ring which Bucky gives a cracked ‘thanks pal’ as he turns back to you ring at the ready as he reaches for your hand, “y/n, p</span>
  <span>lease wear this ring, as a symbol of my eternal love for you, a love that transcends all our yesterdays, all our todays, and all our tomorrows.” you wiped under your eyes as he slid the ring onto your finger, a perfect snug fit.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/n would you please recite your vows,” Natasha stepped up next to you ring at the ready as you plucked it from her fingers.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You were turning back to Bucky as you held his hands in yours, a teary smile pulling at your lips, his expression a mirror of your own.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“James the love you’ve shown me is beyond anything my childhood self could dream up. It’s heartwarming, genuine and fierce sometimes all at once. But at the same time your love has taught me to find what I spent so long searching for within myself. You are my </span>
  <span>bestfriend</span>
  <span> and the love of my life. I vow to listen, learn, laugh and cry with you. I vow to value our differences, to put all my effort into this marriage, and to give you the best version of me. James Buchanan Barnes, on good days, bad days, rain or shine I’ll love you forever. You bring his hand closer his finger meeting the ring as you recite the same words, “</span>
  <span>p</span>
  <span>lease wear this ring, as a symbol of my eternal love for you, a love that transcends all our yesterdays, all our todays, and all our tomorrows.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” the man announces from your side, “you may kiss your bride.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally,” Bucky mutters as he pulls you close lips crashing into yours, arms wrapping around your waist. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look absolutely stunning tonight Mrs. Barnes, I almost don’t want to undress you sweetheart, but god do I really want to see what’s waiting for me under all of this,” he murmurs, fingers running over your wedding dress. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You and Bucky had opted to do your wedding night a little differently, you had had an early ceremony so the two of you could escape to your honeymoon destination that same day. Bucky had surprised you with your honeymoon destination bringing you on a </span>
  <span>five-day</span>
  <span> getaway to Turks &amp; Caicos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> A grin pulled at your lips, fingers running over his unbuttoned tux, “already planning on undressing me,” you questioned, </span>
  <span>“not</span>
  <span> even going to show me around our lavish hotel?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers grip the sides of your dress, inching it up the smooth expanse of your legs, “would you really like me to show you around because I think the first place I'd like you to see is the bed,” he murmurs pressing his lips to the underside of your chin, “James,” you drawl you head tilting to the side as he explores over the expanse of your neck. “Don’t deny me sweetheart,” he murmurs feet leading you through the lavish room, “I haven't had my hands on you in hours,” A breathy chuckle falls from your lips as he backs you up into the bed, “it's been a day baby.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“a day too long,” he growls as he pushes you further, your back hitting the cooled sheets, “been needing to have you wrapped around me, a writhing moaning mess under me, for hours now,” he murmured dropping to his knees as he hiked up your dress, your response flew out the window his lips trailing up your legs, beard rubbing against your inner thighs. He continues to bunch your dress up around you his teeth nipping at </span>
  <span>your</span>
  <span> inner thigh making you jolt up the bed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Bucky please,” you murmur body quivering as his fingers leave your dress dipping between your exposed thighs. “What do you want baby,” he whispers index finger trailing over the crotch of your lace panties, he looks up at you then, “you want my fingers baby?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> You’re nodding your head though he can’t see you from where he’s perched between your legs,“ yes please, I need them, I need your fingers baby,” you purr, though it quickly dissipates into a low moan as his lips press themselves against your lace covered pussy, “F-fuck yes,” you moan.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to keep going baby, or would you like a tour of the room,” he questions, fingers hooking into the side of your panties exposing you to the cool air of the room, “because if you want me to stop,” he murmurs tongue peeking out to run over the slick of you folds.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“s-shit,” you hiss head falling back to the bed, “or would you like me to keep going” his tongue pushed passed your folds circling your clit. Your hands press down your dress finding their way to the back of his head, your own thrown back in pleasure, “please, please don’t” you breathed a whimper escaping past your lips.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“that’s my girl, my beautiful girl” he murmurs into slick heat of your fold’s lips, a moan tears from your lips as his mouth flattens against your heat, lips sucking at your clit. Your head thumps against the bed once more, toes curling in your heels, “holy f-fuck just like that,” you moan hips rolling against his hands. He continues to bring you pleasure as he works his mouth over you, tongue dipping into your heat. Fingers tangle through the loose locks of his bun as you push into his mouth body falling over the edge. A loud moan tears from your lips, as your orgasm rocks through you, “oh g-god Buck yes,” you moan sucking in a breath, walls fluttering as he continues to work you through it, your body thrumming with pleasure.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your body goes lax against the bed breath coming out in warm puffs, your dress fallen around your upper half. Bucky kisses his way up your semi dressed body, lips finding yours, his tongue gliding with yours letting you taste yourself on his tongue, a low groan falls from your lips, your hands wrapping around the back of his neck. Bucky swallows the moan that falls from your </span>
  <span>lips</span>
  <span> tongues dancing slowly with one another, hands roaming down the curve of your body, fingers pressing into your waist as he pulls his lips away from yours, a gasp falling from his lips as he pulls air back into his lungs. Your hips are rocking against his needing to feel the weight of his cock against your aching core, a shiver rolls through him at the low moan falling from your lips, his dick twitching with want. His head presses to yours eyes connecting, a warm smile pulls at your lips, fingers sliding across his face, finding their way into his hair as you pull him down. “I need you Buck, I need you to fuck me,” you whisper lips brushing against his. He wastes no time as he works a hand between your bodies, fingers working off his pants, pulling his cock from the confines of his slacks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His hand hooks around your thigh bringing it up to rest around his hips. A moan is falling from both your lips as the new position allows for the head of his cock to press into your folds, his hips roll forward the tip brushing against your aching clit.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hand leaving your thigh it snakes </span>
  <span>its</span>
  <span> way between your bodies to grab a hold of his cock. Dragging it through your slick folds he presses into your warm heat, a moan is falling from your lips as he bottoms out, your lips connecting with his.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck sweetheart,” he moans against your lips, “always feel so good around me, never going to go a day without you.”  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t move at first enjoying the feeling of you fluttering and clenching around him. He’s lost on you and how you feel around him, everything about you is so damn beautiful. His wife.  His hands come up to cup your cheek, thumb running over the swell of your lower lip, “so fucking beautiful, y/n I love you so much baby, so fucking much” he murmurs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your breath hitches in your throat, heart swelling in your chest, “please move, I need you to move, baby,” you reply your own hands running over stubble of his beard.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His hips retreat from yours, cock sliding out from within you till only the tip is left. His lips are pressing to yours, hips surging forward as he builds up a slow rhythm. Your hands leave his face to wrap around his back, fingers digging into the warm skin there pulling him impossibly closer to you. Low grunts are falling from his lips as he fucks up into you, your other leg hooking around his waist to get him deeper.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His head finds its way to your neck lips searching out that hidden sweet spot that will have you coming undone in his arms, his thrusts have picked up speed, a steady speed which draws the sweetest groans of pleasure falling from your lips. He could listen to those sounds falling from your sinful lips for the rest of his life if you would let him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His lips draw away from your neck needing to see you fall apart from him as he continues to bring you closer to that sweet release. Your lips are parted open, eyes covered over in lust, but there’s something more there, something that has his heart stalling in his chest, because he swears, you’re looking at him like he just hung the stars for you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous,” he whispers to himself, “look at you sweetheart,” he grunts hips picking up speed, “you’re an absolute angel,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A moan is catching in your throat, “I love you Bucky, so much,” you murmur voice wavering with his thrusts. His hand searches for yours on the bed grasping it in his as he pushes you deeper into the bed, his whole body consuming you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s thrusting hard, deep, burying himself in you, your walls fluttering around him as your orgasm approaches. Your head pushes </span>
  <span>forward,</span>
  <span> lips finding his shoulder as you kiss the scarred skin there, an intimate motion that has Bucky’s head reeling.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky please,” you whine low in your throat, pressing warm wet kisses into his skin. He picks up speed needing to bring you to that release, a particularly deep thrust has you falling apart around him, your body falling over the edge, your orgasm washing over you. Long low moans are falling from your parted lips, fingers clawing at Bucky’s back as he fucks you through the pleasure. His name falls from your lips in a silent prayer, you’re pleading, you need to feel him, you need him to cum for you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky pushes your further into the mattress, his jaw clenching as his orgasm washes over him, his stomach muscles tense, as he spills into you, warm spurts filling your core, he never wants this feeling to end, and it never will he thinks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your </span>
  <span>arms are</span>
  <span> pulling him down, his head falling to your sweat slicked chest, your heart beating away wildly beneath his head. Your fingers run through his chocolate locks, lips pressing into his hair, “you going to show me around the room now?” you question in your post orgasmic state.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles breathlessly, lips pressing to your chest, “how about we get you out of this gorgeous dress and I'll show you the shower?”</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. B-A-B-Y</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In all the Timestamps time has jumped from each scene, for example in this one its been two years that they have been married, if you’d like me to clarify the time jumps between each you can let me know! There’s two more chapters left, oh my goodness apart of me isn’t ready. I don’t have much to say except for thank you for reading, even if you have just come across my content thank you for looking, for reading. For those who leave feedback, your comments, they drive me to keep being better and to always bring YOU the readers great content, so thank you. I hope you all are staying safe, &amp; sane sending you guys all the love. I hope you enjoy this timestamp!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky's up early that morning, its rather rare that he’s up </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> early, but his mind had been on overdrive since last night, since he stumbled upon something of yours. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes are roaming over your body, taking in each part of your exposed skin, you’re beautiful he thinks, you’re all his. A warm smile pulls at his lips as you burrow deeper into the pillow fingers searching for any part of him to rest on, even the intrusive cold metal of his left. As long as the two of you had been together, he still can’t imagine he would be here, with you, as happy as he had ever been. Meeting you had been fate, becoming your friend a choice. Falling in love with you had been bound to happen, and he didn’t ever want to look back. His world revolved around you, you kept him grounded, kept him safe, always had his back. He would die for you; choose you in any other life, because his happiness laid with you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He knows there was days before it was the two of you like this that he had hurt you, yet you stood by him. You loved him on his best days and by god did you love him just as hard on his bad days. He’s turning to face you, his hand running up your skin from the tops of your lace panties, up to the tops of your bra, down to the dip between your breasts. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>you're</span>
  <span> doing it again,” you murmured eyes still closed, facing rubbing against the pillow.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky grins, “what am I doing doll,” he murmured hand cupping your cheek thumb running over your bottom lip, “you’re staring,” you replied cracking an eye open.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it such a crime to stare at my beautiful wife?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t say it’s a crime, BUT it is a crime to have me up this early,” you grinned body rolling closer to his, your back pressed to his front, his arms wrapping around you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“sweetheart its 12 p.m. we both should be out of bed,” he chuckled pressing his lips into your shoulder.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“but bucky,” you moaned, body shivering under his lips, “we have a week off, in the comfort of our home, I want to enjoy my bed.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that all you would like to enjoy,” he murmurs lips searching out that sweet spot on your neck that will have your hips rolling for him, “or would you like to enjoy something else?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky, baby,” you moan, “didn’t you get your fill last night?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you got your fill,” he whispered nipping at your ear. A low moan was falling from your lips, your ass pushing back into his growing erection.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“always so responsive baby, I love that about you” he murmured hands pulling at your body to get you to face him, “you know what I also love about you, is that you always tell me everything.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You raise a brow at the sudden shift in his tone, “you know I would baby, are you okay” you questioned hand coming up to rest on his cheek.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He knows it’s a sudden mood shift, but he can’t get last night out of his head, can’t get his mind off the contents he found in the bathroom.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh is leaving his lips, he doesn’t how to form the words, how to go about asking without alarming you or giving you mixed signals</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Last night after my shower I found something in the trashcan, he can see the moment the realization hits you. Your sucking in a breath, your lips parting, eyes threatening to water, “</span>
  <span>i</span>
  <span>-I'm sorry Bucky I didn’t I-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky's</span>
  <span> fingers are gripping your chin forcing your eyes back on to his, “baby I'm not mad, I - I just – why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your shrugging your shoulders the feeling of uncertainty washing over you, “I-I don’t know, I guess I didn’t want to scare you, or push you away, I only took one because my cycle was a month late, and there had been one day where I completely forgot to take my birth control pill and well we </span>
  <span>havent</span>
  <span> been using a condom since we started all this and I slipped up and-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“y/n, baby, why would I be scared or mad,” he questions cutting off your rant, “doll we’re married, we have our own home together, there’s a reason it’s a four bedroom house, eventually the time will come where our family is going to grow, when I got this house I was thinking about our future.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>so</span>
  
  <span>you're</span>
  <span> not mad?” you questioned, a pout on your lips and god if he doesn’t want to kiss it away.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A soft chuckle is falling from his lips, “god doll, no, absolutely not,” a pause, “I'd be lying if I said I wasn’t disappointed to see a negative on it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“you - you want to try?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky's hands are cupping your face, “y/n, we’ve been married for two years, I would love nothing more than to grow a family with you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your head slides closer to his, your breath mingling, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I was just so in my head about the reaction you might have.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, this is something we’ve talked about before, I could never be mad, I was upset you felt you couldn’t tell me, but you did and that’s what matters, now the fun part,” he grins.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You’re pulling back slightly brow raised, “the fun part?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“we get to start trying,” he murmurs, his hands pushing you on your back as he sits up, body hovering above your legs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His hands caress your face, “there’s just something so sexy about the thought of filling you up.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A smirk splits your lips, “is there something you would like to share?” you questioned a teasing tone laced through your words.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he murmurs hands trailing down your neck, “is there something you would like to share?” he questions, and there’s a teasing glint to his eyes, as if he knows something he shouldn’t.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“James Buchanan Barnes, what have I told you about snooping through my laptop!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles lowly, the sound alone has you clenching, “I’ve seen the stories you read angel, and even some of the one’s you wrote, not exactly PG-13.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“well what we do on a regular isn’t exactly pg-13 either</span>
  <em>
    <span> daddy,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the word has his cock jumping in the confines of his boxers.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“so that’s how you want to play things tonight” he mutters fingers moving down your stomach. You suck in a breath, goosebumps rising on your sensitive skin the farther he travels. He’s moving down your legs, fingers hooking into your panties as he pulls the lace down.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A gasp leaves your lips as he cups your mound middle finger dipping into your heat, “would you look at that,” he murmurs, “</span>
  <span>you’re</span>
  <span> wet </span>
  <em>
    <span>princess,</span>
  </em>
  <span> does the thought of </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span> filling you up till your leaking his cum get you going?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A particularly loud moan falls from your lips, you always loved when Bucky got like this, the dirty talk alone could get you going.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You want my fingers baby?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your nodding your head, “Fuck yes,” you groan, head falling deeper into the pillows as he slides two fingers into you with ease.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck your so wet baby, just want to get my mouth on you, would you like that, like my mouth.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Another moan is falling from your mouth at his words and the way his fingers scissor within your wet heat, “please, Bucky, please I want your mouth on me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s sliding down your legs, parting them as he moves between them, “fuck you look even better like this he groans, hips thrusting into the sheets, you’re soaked baby, bet you taste </span>
  <span>real</span>
  <span> sweet” he murmurs pressing his mouth to your pussy.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You clench around his fingers, body writing on the sheets as sweat breaks across your skin, “fuck bucky please, please don’t stop,” you whine thrusting up into his mouth. Your hips roll his tongue flicking over your sensitive nub. A sharp gasp falls from your lips, your hands finding their way into his hair, pulling, but holding him close as your grind on his mouth.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck y/n,” he hisses pulling away, “so fucking sexy like this,” he grunts fingers curling against your g-spot.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“B-bucky p-please I'm so close,” you plead hips pushing down onto his fingers as they fuck up into you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t sweetheart I got you,” he murmurs pressing his mouth to your sensitive bud once more. He takes your clit between his teeth, a low hiss falling from your lips as he rolls over the sensitive nub with his tongue.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your head pushes into the pillow, back arching as he pushes you over the edge, your orgasm washing over you, your vision going white at the sides. “h-holy fuck!” you hiss, your body twitching with the aftershocks, “fuck!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He kitten licks at you, tongue dipping into your entrance, a shiver rolling through you, “so fucking sweet,” he growls.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your body twitches under his lips as he moves his way up your body, his lips finding yours roughly as he works his tongue his way into your mouth. A low moan falls from your lips as you taste yourself on his tongue. He pulls away breath heaving as he kisses down to your neck, “you ready doll, you ready for me to fill you up?” he questions teeth biting down onto your neck, the sensation sending your hips rolling into his.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“fuck me bucky, please fuck me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He works a hand between your bodies, fingers working off his boxers, pulling his leaking cock from the tight confines.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His hand hooks around your thighs bringing them up to rest around his hips. Low moans are falling from both your lips as the new position allows for the head of his cock to press into your folds, his hips </span>
  <span>rolling forward</span>
  <span> the tip of his cock brushing against your aching clit.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hand leaving your thigh it snakes its way between your bodies to grab a hold of his cock. Dragging it through your slick folds he presses into your warm heat, a moan is falling from your lips as he bottoms out, your fingers digging into the skin of his shoulder you mouth falling open.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck sweetheart,” he moans against your skin, “always feel so good around me, can’t wait to fill you up to have you dripping full of me.”  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your breath hitches in your throat pussy clenching around his aching cock with need, “fuck me bucky, fill me up baby, I want to feel all of you” you moan fingers raking through his hair, pulling the stands at the back of his neck a low moan falling from his lips.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His hips retreat from yours, cock sliding out from within you till only the tip is left. His lips are pressing to yours, hips surging forward as he builds up a slow rhythm. Your hands leave his face to wrap around his back, fingers digging into the warm skin there pulling him impossibly closer to you. Low grunts are falling from his lips as he fucks up into you, your other leg hooking around his waist to get him deeper.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His head finds its way to your neck lips searching out that hidden sweet spot that will have you coming undone in his arms, his thrusts have picked up speed, a steady speed which draws the sweetest groans of pleasure falling from your lips. He could listen to those sounds falling from your sinful lips for the rest of his life if you would let him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His lips draw away from your neck needing to see you fall apart from him as he continues to bring you closer to that sweet release. Your lips are parted open, eyes covered over in lust, but there’s something more there, something that has his heart stalling in his chest, because he swears, you’re looking at him like he just hung the stars for you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck y/n,” he whispers to himself, “look at you sweetheart,” he grunts hips picking up speed, “always so good for me, always so beautiful and ready for me,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A moan is catching in your throat, “F-fuck I love you, I love you so much,” you murmur voice wavering with his thrusts. His hand searches for yours on the bed grasping it in his as he pushes you deeper into the bed, his whole body consuming you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s thrusting hard, deep, burying himself in you, your walls fluttering around him as your orgasm approaches. Your head pushes forward, lips finding his shoulder as you kiss the scarred skin there, an intimate motion that has Bucky’s head reeling.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky please,” you whine low in your throat, pressing warm wet kisses into his skin. He picks up speed needing to bring you to that release, a particularly deep thrust has you falling apart around him, your body falling over the edge, your orgasm washing over you. Long low moans are falling from your parted lips, fingers clawing at Bucky’s back as he fucks you through the pleasure. His name falls from your lips in a silent prayer, you’re pleading, you need to feel him, you need him to cum for you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky pushes your further into the mattress, his jaw clenching as his orgasm washes over him, his stomach muscles tense, as he spills into you, warm spurts filling your core.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A low whine falls from your lips as he pushes himself up, eyes flitting down to where his cum is beginning to leak out of you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <span>tsks</span>
  <span>, “can’t have any of that,” he grunts low as he grabs ahold of his cock pushing his cum and himself back into you, groans spilling from both of your lips.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“o-oh god Bucky!” you whine body arching from the sensitivity you’re already experiencing.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“you think you can give me one more baby,” he murmurs leaning down to press his lips to yours, “give me one more please,” he groans licking into your mouth.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The only noise you can bring yourself to utter is the low pants that leave your lips as he throbs within you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s a few harsh thrusts in when you feel the familiar sensation coursing through you, “bucky, bucky I'm close,” you whine. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you baby,” he grunts his own thrusts becoming erratic as his fingers snake down your body seeking out your overly sensitive clit.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your orgasm catches you by surprise, coursing through you suddenly and you aren’t ready. Your entire body convulses underneath him and you can’t breathe, the air getting caught in your throat. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck y/n fuck baby,” he grunts, his cock twitching as your pussy clenches around him, pulling him to his own end. He collapses on top of you his cock throbbing, as it spills deep within you. His body falls lax on yours, cock remaining in your warmth. His hands find yours intertwining them, lips pressing to your sweat slicked skin, “told you trying was the fun part,” he grinned nipping at your skin.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Laughter falls from your lips, your fingers raking through his hair pushing the wet strands from his face, “you know it doesn’t just happen on the first try right?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I know,” he murmurs hips pressing into yours.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky!” </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 9 Months To Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s here y’all the END! I can’t thank each and everyone of you that read, liked, commented. This series is my baby, and the one i grew with, so it’s bittersweet for it to end, but i know i will come back and write for this series. I hope you all enjoy this ending and as always, THANK YOU FOR READING, IT MEANS MORE THAN YOU WILL EVER KNOW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>You wanted to kill whoever had called this hell ‘morning sickness’, they should have come up with a better name for it, because it was far from just being morning sickness. You felt like you had a terrible hangover, and it went from well into the morning deep into your evening. You were nauseous for hours on end, and the slightest smell of food had you hunched over the toilet bowl. You couldn’t even enjoy a car ride with bucky without wanting to hurl the minute you stepped out of the car, it was inevitable. How could something that was supposed to be such a beautiful moment in your life be one of the worse things to experience, and to think it could last your entire pregnancy, you hoped you would be one of the lucky ones and have this hell be over after 12 weeks.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> You still remembered when you finally got that positive test.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You had stared down at the pink box in your hands, your heart thumping heavily in your ears, you and Bucky had been trying for months on end and each time the two of you had been thoroughly disappointed when what should have been a positive had been a negative. Bucky had taken it hard each time, he felt that maybe it had to do something with him, even got a second opinion from the physicians at the tower. The physicians had said everything had checked out well for him, and they suggested you just needed to try a little harder, which he didn’t mind, he didn’t mind at all. It went like this for months and Bucky tried his hardest not to let his disappointment show, so when you missed a period and were experiencing a new system that hadn’t been there before you had sent Bucky off to the store to bring you a test. Bucky was hesitant to have you take this test because of the fact that you had had so many negatives, but there was something about this time that felt different, there was a particular pain you were experiencing in your lower back that hadn’t been there the other times you had taken a test due to a missed period. You had even looked into it before making the decision to go forth with buying the test and there were so many women that had the same exact pain you were experiencing and they had had a positive test.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“you don’t have to take It right now doll, we can give it another week,” Bucky murmurs from behind you, hands running up and down your shoulders. You look up at him through the bathroom mirror, “I don’t want to get my hopes up or yours, but I just - I just have this feeling.” Bucky nods, hand squeezing your arms comfortingly, lips pressing a kiss to your hair, “well then you take it baby, I'll be right here with you while we wait.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your turning in his hold, arms going around his waist, as you press yourself against his chest, “I just don’t want to be disappointed again, each time is getting harder, and I know </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>its</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> weighing on you too.” you murmured.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky sighs arms pulling you in closer, his head falling on yours, “I get it doll, but at least </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>im</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> going through this with you, there isn’t anyone else I would want to go through this with,” his hands  are finding their way under your chin lifting your head to meet his, “if this one doesn’t have the result we want, we can take a break, give ourselves sometime to just enjoy what we have, it’ll happen when it happens sweetheart, I don’t want you stressing over this.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tears pool in your eyes, how had you gotten so lucky, “I love you,” you murmured pressing your lips to his. Bucky is with you the entire time, from when you look over the instructions, to when you put your pee on the stick, till the three minutes have passed.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t want to look,” you whisper pressing yourself into his chest, “will you look for me?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“of course, babe,” he replies, his arms unwrapping themselves from around you as he reaches forward with you still in his arms to reach for the test on the sink. You wait with baited breath, eyes shut tightly as you wait, you feel the hitch in his breath, eyes snapping open, “Bucky what is it?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“you - I –we're,” a shaky laugh, “we’re pregnant, doll we’re pregnant,” he chuckles.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your breath catches in your throat, as you turn slightly, shaky fingers holding out the positive pregnancy test for you to see, oh god, you were actually pregnant, you were finally pregnant. A noise falls from your mouth, something between laughter and a chocked sob, tears fill your eyes, “we’re pregnant buck, we’re actually pregnant,” you laugh wrapping your arms around him.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Since that morning you had found out, you and Bucky had immediately setup an appointment with the doctors at the tower, eager to figure out how far along you were. You had been six weeks at your first appointment and feeling better than ever, it wasn’t until three days after that appointment and your dismissal of the medication that they offered you for nausea and vomiting that your morning sickness had started and it hadn’t let up. You were well into your 12 weeks now and the doctor had advised you that you could stop your nausea medication as it should have cleared up now that you were well going into your 3</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>rd</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> month of pregnancy, what she had failed to mention though was that your body had become so accustomed to the medication that you would suffer withdrawals.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“does it ever end?” you groaned from where you were hunched over the toilet, Bucky chuckled from behind </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> hands pushing your hair from your sweat-slicked face, cool metal pressing to your cheek.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know it sucks baby, but it shouldn’t be long now, the effects shouldn’t last longer than a week,” he assured thumb running over your cheek.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I suffered for 12 weeks,” you whined, “I just want to feel better,” you mumbled eyes watering, lip trembling.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky chuckled at your emotional state, “Oh baby,” he cooed pulling your body from the cool porcelain bowl, “It’s just one more week for your body to get adjusted to not taking the medication any longer I promise it’s going to get better soon, you’ll be glowing before you know it.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“am I not glowing,” you questioned lowly, watery eyes looking up at him.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“no baby I-"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You sniffled, “I'm not glowing and I'm supposed to be glowing, this whole pregnancy is a lie,” you cried, head falling to his chest, big, fat, wet tears spilling from your eyes.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle, his arms tightening around you, “baby what am I going to do with you,” he chuckled pressing a longing kiss to your head.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“love me,” you mumbled, fingers curling in his shirt.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And love you he would, even on the days when you absolutely couldn’t stand him.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You groaned tossing the blankets aside, a glare thrown over your shoulder at your still slumbering husband, “asshole” you mumbled sliding off the bed, feet padding </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> way to the slightly cracked bedroom door. Your feet carried you to your kitchen where you rather aggressively flicked on the light, immediately </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>scowering</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> through the fridge for the microwavable pancakes, you had no energy in mixing the flour and water, so these would have to do. Rummaging through the cupboards you grabbed a plate, slamming the cabinet shut. Throwing three pancakes onto a plate, you pulled open the microwave proceeding to slam that shut rather loudly as well. Fingers aggressively poking the buttons on the microwave. “y/n, doll what are you doing?” Bucky questioned from behind you voice thick with sleep. You turned to find your husband rubbing at the sleep in his eyes, shirtless in a pair of loose </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>jogger's</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> body supporting itself on the island. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m making pancakes,” you </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>murmured</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, moving over to the fridge to grab the butter and syrup, slamming the fridge as well.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky chuckled lowly which earned him a glare, “Baby doll its nearly 4 in the morning,” he replied eyes glancing at the time on the stove.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“and?” you questioned pulling the plate out of the microwave as the timer went off, “I couldn’t sleep.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“well I'm sorry to inform you sweetheart, but there’s some of us that are trying to enjoy their sleep,” he chuckled watching you roughly smear butter on your pancakes.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I'm sorry,” you started, “I didn’t know I was ruining your beauty sleep, was I making too much noise?” you questioned brow raised.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another chuckle is falling from his lips, a shake of his head, “alright baby, let's put the butter knife down before you hurt someone. "do you need to talk about what’s bothering you, the doctor said it would be g-”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That doctor doesn’t know what he’s talking about,” you grumbled, “but you know what since you mentioned it, yes, there is something I would like to say,” Bucky raises his brow a notion for you to continue, “first off you are too hot,” his brow raises higher a smirk pulling at his lips, “not in that way,” you grumble. “Secondly, you snore, and my god when I say you snore, you snore Bucky, how did I not notice it before?” you questioned exasperated.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky’s laughing, rubbing at his chin, “anything else you would like to say?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You knew it was a rhetorical question, but you were already on a roll, might as well get it all out in the open.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“actually yes, our bed is too hard, and there </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> not nearly enough pillows on that bed, I feel like I'm sleeping on a rock,” okay maybe that was a little overboard, but you hadn’t been able to get comfortably recently.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anything else baby doll,” you glared at him through a mouthful of pancake.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am up at four in the morning, eating goddamn pancakes when I should be in bed sleeping next to you. I am as round as ever, and none of my clothes fit me anymore yet here I am stuffing my face with fucking pancakes! I spend half my time in the bathroom because my bladder is being used as a punching bag, how the hell am I supposed to survive the next three months?” you whined. “I’m tired; tired of being pregnant, tired of being so emotional, I'm just tired.” you finished in a huff, eyes glaring at your now empty plate, where the hell did your pancakes go?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky chuckled softly moving towards you, arms wrapping around your shoulder lips pressing to your head, “feel better?” he questioned glancing at you.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You took in a breath letting it out through your nose as you relaxed in his hold, “I’m sorry Buck, I’m just so frustrated, and I don’t even know why, like there’s literally nothing even wrong.” you sighed.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky’s hands ran up your back, a shiver rolling down your back, “Is there anything I can do sweetheart, anything I can do to ease some of the </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>pent-up</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> frustration,” he murmurs hands dipping low to grab a hold of your panty clad ass.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Buck,” you whined, his hands leaving your ass to work his shirt off of you.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His lips trail down your neck, hands dipping back down to get ahold of your thighs lifting you onto the counter. His head dips down further lips finding </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> way between the valley of your breasts where he stops to lick at the skin there, “is that you need darlin,” he murmurs licking a strip of your skin, his warm breath causing goosebumps to arise on your cooled skin. A breathy moan is your reply as you watch him with hooded eyes.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He moves away to work his joggers down, cock slipping from the confines of his joggers. He’s moving in again, his hands pushing your thighs further apart as he settles between them. A shaky breath leaves your lips as he grips his cock in hand the other hand pulling your panties to the side as he runs it through your folds teasingly before he’s pressing in, a slow delicious burn that has a shiver rolling through your spine. Bucky leans down his forehead pressing down onto yours, breathing each other in as he rolls his hips into you. His cock dragging in and out of you at a slow </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>toe curling</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> pace. Your body writhes against him, your heels digging into his ass to press him closer to you.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky changes the angle; pulling you closer to the edge of the counter, the new angle driving him impossibly deeper, a gasp catches in your throat, “fuck,” you moan, “fuck right there.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s it sweetheart, fuck just like that, let me feel you cum for me.” He grunts his thrust jarring you.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A few more hard thrusts and his thumb sweeping over your clit has you shouting out his name in a breathy moan. Your back arches, thighs trembling as the waves of pleasure wash over you. Bucky continues to push into you, dragging out your orgasm as his takes over, your name tumbling from his lips as he crashes into you.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky slumps forward his face falling into your neck as he takes in a shuddering breath. “Fuck,” he grunts. Your arms wrap around him, lips pressing to his hair.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“how do you feel now?” he questions head moving to look at you. A groan falls from your lips as he slips out, your panties falling back into place.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“better,” you murmur, body thoroughly fucked.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky chuckles, “it’s going to get better baby, the next three months are going to pass us in a blur, and before you know it, our little boy is going to be here.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your heart swelled in your chest; you still couldn’t believe you were going to have a little boy.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m here for you sweetheart, you’re not going to do this alone, I'll be here for you every step of the way, you just have to hold on a little longer.” he murmured, “now come on,” he grinned slipping his hands around </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> to lift you off of the counter, “</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>let's</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> get you to bed.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky hadn’t been lying when he said that the next three months would pass you by in a blur, while your days had gotten better after surpassing your six months you had only continued to get rounder as the weeks drew closer. Bucky and you had opted out of having a baby shower instead, deciding to have a get together to welcome the baby when he arrived.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A groan slipped from your lips as you rolled to the side, pushing yourself up as best as you could, “what's wrong baby, not comfortable enough?” Bucky questioned eyes moving away from the tv screen.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A pained sigh left your lips as you slipped from the bed, your hands going to your back to rub along your hips, “nothing is comfortable anymore,” you whined, another </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Braxton</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> hick rolling through you.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky slipped off the bed moving over to you, taking a spot behind your back rubbing the spots your hands had been rubbing. “Just means were getting closer to meeting our son, sweetheart, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>it's</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> going to be okay, the pain will be over soon, what did the doctors say?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“just to meet them at the hospital if -”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A gasp left your lips as liquid dribbled heavily down your legs, “if what sweetheart?” Bucky questioned, his brows furrowed in confusion at the liquid hitting his feet, “baby doll did you just pee yourself”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You shook your head, a pain unexplainable rolling through you, “t-that was my water Buck, FUCK!” you hissed legs giving out on you.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“woah, woah,” he murmured turning you so you could sit against the bed as another contraction rolled through you, “hold on for me sweetheart, lean against the bed for me doll shit, okay, uhm, okay, hey you okay?” he questioned grabbing ahold of your face, you gave him a pained nod. “Just hold on baby, I'll get you to the hospital.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky turned on his heels as he moved away from you, running around your shared room as he grabbed the hospital bags. Bag secured around him he moved over to you, arms supporting you as he carried you through the house, he slipped on your slippers by the door, grabbing the keys before getting you both out the door. Once in the car you had your hand tightly in his, breathing through the pain, he looked over at you a wide smile on his face despite hating seeing you in pain, “our little boy is almost here doll, we’re going to meet him very soon, just keep breathing for me, we’re almost at the hospital.” he comforted pressing a kiss to your hand. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re doing great sweetheart, you’re doing so good,” Bucky soothed his fingers running through your sweet slicked hair.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A pained groan left your lips as you pushed back into the bed, your hand squeezing Bucky’s tightly. You held back the urge to cry out, the pain was never ending, “you’re doing so good y/n, take in big breaths,” the doctor instructed, “alright y/n I’m going to need you to give me one big push, when I tell you alright, give me the strongest push you can.” she encouraged as she looked from you to the screen keeping track of your contractions.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You nodded your head weakly; the doctor gave you the go ahead and you pushed with all the strength you could muster. The screams that you had held in tore from you as you bore your body down, pushing with all you had. “Wonderful y/n,” the doctor praised, “I see the head, let’s take some breaths again, I’m going to need you to do the same thing again.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You shook your head, you couldn’t it, the pain was too much, you didn’t think you could go again, you wanted it to be over. You looked at Bucky with tear filled eyes, “I can’t,” you cried “baby it hurts so much, I can’t do it” you whimpered.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky’s hands removed itself from your hair to rest on your feverish cheek, “yes you can baby, you can do this, the pain will be over soon, our little boy is almost out, you just got to give them a few more pushes sweetheart.” he murmured placing a kiss to your head.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The doctor told you to push again, the pain tore through you as you once again pushed with all the strength you could muster, another scream fell from your lips. “he’s almost here,” Bucky murmured in awe, “just one more push y/n, give me one big push, and your little boy will be here,” the doctor announced. The doctor counted to three, and with the help of the nurses and Bucky’s encouraging words, you pushed for the final time, your body falling lax into the bed, the second you heard the tiny wails fill the room.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your little boy was placed onto your chest, a choked sob falling from your lips, as you held him closely, your lips kissing his crown, “i love you so much,” you whispered, your glossy eyes looking up towards Bucky, his own filled with tears.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“beautiful just like his momma,” he smiled tearily leaning down to capture your lips in a warm kiss, “I love you so much sweetheart, you did so good,” he whispered as he pulled away, his forehead leaning on yours.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Would dad like to do the honors?” the doctor questioned pulling the two of you from your moment, a pair of scissors held out to him.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He looked from you to the scissors than back to you, you smiled up at him, nothing but love in your eyes for the man, “go ahead daddy</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>,”  His</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> eyes filled with tears as he followed the nurses to the other side of the room.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You had never had any doubts that Bucky would be an amazing father, but as he stood in the corner of the hospital room soothing your son, you knew you had been right. He was so careful with him, dotting over him anytime he fussed, if even for a second. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky finally turned to face you a wide smile pulling at his lips as he caught you staring, “hey there doll, how long you been staring?” he questioned as he walked over to you, your son tucked tightly in his arms.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Long enough,” you smiled, leaning up to meet his lips in a sweet kiss.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You moved over slightly in the bed allowing Bucky to slide in next to you, “he’s so beautiful,” you murmured as you leaned against Bucky’s shoulders.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you thinking about sweetheart?” Bucky questioned.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> how much I love you,” you whispered your eyes meeting his.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You're getting lost in that pretty head of yours again aren’t you, what are you thinking about?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s voice pulled you from your memories, your eyes flitting over to him where the two of you sat on the back porch. You gave him a warm smile as he slid in closer, his arm falling around your shoulder as he placed a kiss to your head.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just remembering some things is all,” you replied smiling up at him, his head leaning down to capture your lips with his.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“things with me in it?” he questioned.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A laugh fell from your lips, “who else would I be thinking about?” you questioned.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>oh</span>
  <span> I don’t know, but I have a good idea,” he replied.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A squeal tore through the yard, yours and Bucky’s eyes drifting to the lawn watching your little brown-haired boy, with Bucky’s ocean grey eyes, run around the yard, uncontrollable giggles spilling from his lips as Steve chased him around the lawn.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s head fell to yours, a smile pulling at his lips, “can you believe that little guy over there is our kid?” he questioned in awe.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He looks exactly like you, I have no doubt that is our little boy,” you laughed. A comfortable silence washed over you momentarily as you chose how you wanted to speak the next words. “You know what I can’t believe though, that in a little less than a year there will be two little tykes running around with Uncle Steve and Sam, you know since he’s jealous that Steve has James all to himself.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You felt bucky stiffen next to you, and you glanced up at him a smile on your face, “are - are </span>
  <span>you</span>
  <span> serious doll?”  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded your head waiting to see his reaction; a grin split his lips his mouth crashing to yours.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe we’re going to have ourselves another baby,” he murmured peppering kisses against your lips.  He’s pulling away from you then as he pushes to his feet excitement exuding from his body, “I </span>
  <span>gotta</span>
  <span> go tell Steve, he’s not going to believe,” this he grinned pressing one last kiss to your lips as he </span>
  <span>rush</span>
  <span> down the steps. Your son meeting him in the middle.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t help but smile as you once more got lost in the past, who would have thought you’d be here, that Bucky discovering what you did Behind the Screen of your laptop would have you here years later, you surely wouldn’t have guessed it, but you wouldn’t change a thing about it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>